


QUEEN

by BURUKOARA



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), Jessi (Korea Musician), K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Attempted Murder, Badass, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Business Owner Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cage Fights, Chaotic bambam, Choreographer Park Jimin (BTS), Club owner bambam, Concerts, Cool, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Yugyeom, Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Fluff, Explosions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Kim Taehyung | V, Girls with Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horny jaebum, Hotels, Humor, Illegal Activities, Interviews, Jealous Jackson Wang, K-pop References, Kidnapped Kim Taehyung | V, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Jackson Wang Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia NCT, Maids, Major Original Character(s), Memes, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Yeontan (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Murder, Mystery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Poisoning, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jay park, Restaurant Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Sassy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Savage Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Smut, Starbucks, Street Racing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strong Female Characters, Texting, Top Jackson Wang, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURUKOARA/pseuds/BURUKOARA
Summary: This story is about a confident gangster, falling in love with a k-pop idol and superstar called Jackson Wang. This aint your regular gang!au readerxidol fanfiction, the characters are merciless, absolutely weird, incredibly sexy, dumb at times too, sometimes way too horny and gay. This is just basically a cute love story in the middle of pure chaos. So, get your Ahgabong and multistan friends, because it will be one long hell of a ride.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Christian Yu | DPR Ian/Original Character(s), Jackson Wang/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION:**

**Y/n park-**

**Age :** 20 years old

**Job : -** FENDI model

**-** The Boss of the Park gang

**Song lee-**

**Age :** 25 years old

**Job : -** Y/n's Right-hand man

**-** Y/n's Personal Body Guard

**Jackson wang-**

**Age :** 25 years old

**Job : -** A member of GOT7 + Solo

**-** Wang Gang's Boss

**-** FENDI model

**Bambam-**

**Age :** 22 years old

**Job : -** GOT7 member

**-** Jackson's bestfriend and business buddy

**-** The owner of many Thai strip clubs around all Asia

**Kim taehyung-**

**Age :** 23 years old

**Job : -** GUCCI model 

**-** Part of the Kim Gang

**-** Y/n's best friend 

**Kim namjoon-**

**Age :** 25 years old

**Job : -** Business man

**-** the Boss of Kim Gang

**-** Part The Kim Brothers ; Taehyung, Seokjin & Namjoon

**-** Owner of a Tech company 

**-** Second highest position in the Kim Family after his father

**Kim seokjin-**

**Age :** 26 years old

**Job : -** Member of Kim Gang

**-** The Eldest son in the Kim family

**-** Owner of over 100 restaurants around Korea

**Jay park-**

**Age :** 32 years old

**Job :** **-** Rapper

**-** CEO of AOMG

**-** Member of Park Gang

**Jessi-**

**Age :** 30 years old

**Job : -** Rapper

**-** Member of Park Gang


	2. the client

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


I'm flying.

Really high.

In the Sky.

I believe I can fly~

I believe I can touch the sk-

**" Y/NNNNNNNNNNNN !!! "**

Jesus Christ what the fuck is going on.

I tried to open my eyes with a grunt to see who I will fucking kill today, I feel like they're glued and I absolutely don't have the energy to open them. 

Suddenly my eyes widen and saw a tall man wearing a blue Gucci pyjamas with messy hair. he didn't look happy at all.

It was the dumbass of Taehyung. 

**"BRO DAFUQ !"** I yelled at him. 

Why when I always have the best dreams _-idk if you can call it one of the best dreams I ever had by whatever-_ this idiot comes to interrupt the time of my life ?!

I was sleeping peacefully when this idiot scared the SHIT OUT OF ME. 

Can't he be gentle ?!

**" CAN'T YOU BE GENTLE ?! "**

**" Yo chill, I was just trying to wake your bitchass many times but you won't and then you got onto my nerves so I had to shout. "** he explained.

 **" W-wait what ? "** I stuttered like a cow. 

I always do that when someone wakes me up suddenly, thank you Taehyung now I feel so dumb.

 **" Yeah and you need to get ready quickly, someone called and wants to meet you today. "** he finished.

 **" Wait did you just call me a ' bitchass' just a minute ago ?! "** I asked as he was about to leave my room. 

**" I love you. "** he simply said before closing the door behind him and leaving a confused me alone in the room. 

Someone wants to meet me ?!

 **" Kim Fucking Taehyung. "**

I muttered to myself. 

I looked around as I was still sitting on my bed, then I spotted a mirror and looked at myself. 

**" Ew. "**

Who is this ugly creature right there ? Oh it's me hahaa.

I look at my face and hair, I look absolutely horrible. **" Better take a shower. "**

I got out of my bed and headed to my bathroom, I washed my body and hair. 

After finishing my business I got out of the bathroom in a good mood. 

Then I went to my wardrobe to see what to wear today.

 **" Uhm, let's see... "**

I was trying for something nice and comfortable to wear, the only thing I saw was dresses, Where are my t-shirts ?! 

You know what I don't give a shit.

I grabbed the first thing I saw ; a white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, I like that. 

For the shoes I will just go with some black Gucci slippers, Taehyung likes it when I wear them.  
  


Oh, Hello my name is Y/N. 

Y/N Park, to be exact. 

I'm an 20 years old young woman. 

I work as a Gang Boss, one of the biggest and most dangerous gangs in Korea. 

I live in Seoul with my mother and Kim Taehyung. 

Well, not really he just hang out here a LOT so he counts as a part of the family, he even got his own room. 

My father died years ago because he was very ill, even with our money we couldn't save him. 

He died.

I miss you Dad, I hope you're doing well up there. 

Later after his funeral I discovered that he left documents saying that the money, house, gang everything belongs to me.

It was signed by him, he said he wanted me to take over the Gang after his death. 

Slowly the environment in which my father used to work in showed me the harsh reality of the world. 

Soon I became aware of the danger of being the boss of a powerful Gang that have hundreds of enemies ready to kill you and your loved ones to take your spot.

I remember I trained so hard to be able to protect my mother and me, I learned a lot of skills. 

I even got martial art lessons and also I learned how to shoot.

Because even if we have body guards to protect us, we never know what could happen if they are not around us. 

And also you can't trust not one these days.

This world is full of dogs.

After few years I increased the size of the gang, we became more stronger than before, our richness tripled and everyone feared us.

The Park Gang.

I kept the name that my father gave to the Gang in his honour. 

Our family's name.

Another thing, Since I was little I got everything I wanted, I mean not really because my father always though that having everything you wanted without making efforts is wrong. 

It also can change you into a selfish person. 

So he made me help the maids around the house or go water the flowers with the gardener, I always loved to do that because I learned a lot of stuff. 

But there's only one thing that I ever wanted that even my father could not get me.

Even still this day I can't have ; A boyfriend.

A _BOYFRIEND_ !!! 

A FCKIN _BOYFRIEND_ !!!

THAT'S WHAT ALL I WANT !!!

I mean yes there's men that probably want to date me just because of my money and the power that I got. 

But the real problem is that my ugly ass is so picky !

I just can't help it.

When there's one thing I don't like in a person it's done, I mean I know not one is perfect but I'm more into personality than body itself.  
  


I walked down the stairs lost in my thoughts. 

When I suddenly I remembered something.

**" Shit, my phone ! "**

I rushed back to my room again, picked up my phone and hurried downstairs.

I entered the kitchen.

Taehyung was standing there looking at his watch that was probably GUCCI like thousand of his stuff, I bet if GUCCI toothpaste existed he will buy it. 

**" You're 30 minutes late. "** he said coldly.

 **" I'm sorry but you didn't tell me at what time I should be ready at. "** I said at Taehyung sitting at the kitchen table. 

I knew he hated when people are late but it ain't really my fault.

 **" Just eat your breakfast. "** he sighed and sat next to me.

 **" Julie, can I have more orange juice please ? "** I asked while eating my muffin.

 **" Here it is miss "** Julie said politely.

 **" How many times I need to tell you to call me 'Y/n** **' "** I said to her.

 **" I'm sorry.. "** she looked at her feet.

 **" It's okay you're part of the family, sit with us "** I said pointing at the empty chair in front of me.

She slightly chuckled and sat down.

 **" Oh yeah, where's mom by the way "** I asked looking at Taehyung while finishing my orange juice.

 **" She went shopping with your aunt Jessicah "** Taehyung replied.

 **" And she will be back around 10PM "** Julie continued.

 **" Oh okay, hope she will have fun. "** I said. 

It's been quite a while since she didn't go out, that's really good for her to go out and have fun with my crazy aunt Jessicah. 

**" So uhm, You didn't tell me who want to meet me. "** I asked Taehyung who was playing on his phone, he looked up and said **" A certain Jackson Wang ".**

 **" WAIT WHAT ?! "** I screamed, almost choking on my saliva.

 **" Do you know him ? "** Taehyung asked raising an eyebrow.

 **" well...Kinda "** I said.

 **" What do you mean 'kinda' ? "** Taehyung asked again.

**" You see yesterday I was lost in Instagram then I saw his account, he got hella of followers. So I looked at some of his pics and yeah that's all "**

I laughed nervously, why am I nervous for ?

 **" Can you show me a picture of him ? "** he asked, did I say that taehyung is VERY protective.

 **" yeah sure "** I took my phone and went on Instagram.

 **" This is his last post by the way "** I said giving him my phone to see clearly.  
  


**" He's very famous in China and Korea "** I said to Taehyung.

 **" But what does he exactly do ? "** he asked looking at more of his pictures.

 **" He's a member of GOT7 and also a solo artist "** I said

 **" But I didn't know he was involved in the underground world like us "** I continued.

 **" Yeah.. "** Taehyung said as he handed my phone to Julie to see.

 **" He is very handsome "** Julie's eyes widen as the view.

 **" But I'm more good looking "** Taehyung coughed.

 **" Yeah yeah sure "** I rolled my eyes.

Sure Taehyung was handsome, I mean not handsome, HE IS PERFECT.

But This Jackson Wang got his own beauty, he got something that makes him look sexy and so hot but I don't know what.

 **" I don't get good vibes from him for some reason "** Taehyung looked at me.

 **" Why ? "** I asked him.

 **" It's just like that. "** Taehyung stood up.

 **" We need to go now "** he said while going out of the kitchen.

 **" Oh right, I'm coming "** I said, I took my phone and followed Taehyung out of the house.

Taehyung got into the driver seat and I sat next to him in his sport car.

Taehyung was about to go when I remembered something important.

 **" WAIT I FORGOT SOMETHING ! "** I shouted, he suddenly stopped the car and looked at me as I jumped out of the car like a crazy woman.

 **" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ?! "** He yelled at me.

 **" I FORGOT TO HUG JULIE ! "** I said while running like a drunk duck back to the house.

 **" Help me God with this girl ! "** Taehyung prayed for his sake.   
  


**" Where are we meeting him ? "** I asked Taehyung while he was driving.

 **" At a restaurant, a Chinese restaurant not really far from here "** He said.

 **" Why ? "** I asked again.

 **" Yesterday he called and said he wants us to help him for something, but he said he will tell us everything today, so we'll see. "** he continued.

 **" Okay.. "** I breathed.

Another Client.

A very hot client this time, I smirked.

I rested my head against the car window and watched the buildings and tress passing at a fast speed.

I smiled and enjoyed the ride while Taehyung put some Bruno Mars on. 

I quite like Bruno Mars.

 **" We're here "** Tae said.

I lifted my head and looked around, we are in front of a Chinese Restaurant called **' At Wang's '**

I smiled _Cute_. 

Then I got suddenly serious and turned to Taehyung, we're working right now, we're not on a date.

**" Okay, so listen.** **Take a gun from the back seat and give me mine, when we get there stick to me, don't you dare leave me.** **If they give you something to eat, don't eat it.** **I do the talking, you do the looking.** **If anything happens don't hesitate to kill them.** **Got it ? "**

**" Got it "** he answered taking the guns from the backseats.

 **" Here it is "** he handed me my gun, i put it in my back pocket covering it with my shirt. Taehyung did the same thing.

 **" Okay let's go "** I commanded.

We go out of the car, Taehyung fixed his hair and hold my hand.  
  


We got in, it is an empty restaurant, not a single person was there. 

The floor, tables, everything was clean and shining, sculptures of dragons and expensive old looking Chinese Vases where everywhere. 

Sure this guy was proud of the country he came from. I quite like this place. 

Suddenly a big man in a black suit came to us.

**" Mr. Kim, Ms. Park "**

**" Follow me please, Mr. Wang is waiting for you "**

Taehyung and me looked a each other and then followed the man.

He walked in front of us in a long corridor with pictures of people on the wall. 

Maybe it's Jackson's family or something.

We stopped in front of a closed door.

the man opened it to reveal a very nice old decorated Chinese room. 

A man came to us with an empty box.

**" Guns, knifes, all weapons must be taken away while meeting Mr. Wang "**

Taehyung looked at me then put his gun in the empty box, not wanting to argue or cause trouble for me or him. 

After looking at the box for few seconds I decided to do the same as Taehyung and put my gun in the box.

**" We have to search you. "**

An other man came and searched Taehyung, they found nothing and asked him to sit at the table, which Taehyung did carefully still not wanting to end up in a fight. 

The big man in the black suit looked at me and said **" We need to search you too, to make sure you don't own any weapons "**

I swear he just smirked at me, pervert.

 **" I don't have anything else than my gun that I just put in box "** I answered, I hated when strangers touch me. 

And with the way he looks at me it makes me want to puke.

 **" Listen-"** he said impatiently, trying to keep calm and walking closer to me. 

I took a step back, I felt like Taehyung was ready to kill. 

I turned to the man and said **" Don't touch me, unless you wanna die motherfucker "** I spitted out.

 **" HEY WHO THE FU- "** he wanted to shout but go interrupted by someone.

**" Respect women you bastard, don't touch her if she doesn't want to ! "**

It was Jackson.

 **" But sir- "** the man wanted to defend himself.

**" I trust her, now shut up and get out, NOW "**

The man sighed in frustration and throwed a last glance at me full of hate and disgust. 

I ignored him, he got out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving Jackson, Taehyung and me alone.

 **" Thank you "** I said in relief before sitting down newt to Taehyung who seemed a bit more relaxed than a minute ago.

 **" It's nothing. Welcome to my family's restaurant. I'm Jackson Wang, call me just Jackson please "** he said happily.

_Cute._

I smiled softly and said **" I'm Y/N Park and this is Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you "** I leaned forward to shake his hand. 

His hands are so soft and strong.

Jackson wanted to shake Taehyung's hand but this boy looked at his hand and then looked away completely ignoring him. 

Poor Jackson seemed confused by Taehyung's actions so he leaned back and laughed nervously.

Taehyung instead he looked like he was thirsty for blood, this boy need to calm down. 

**" Tae Chill... "** I whispered to him. 

he gave me a quick glance and then looked away. 

Taehyung maybe doesn't trust Wang and his men for what they just did a minute ago, and he doesn't trust people that easily when it comes to work.

 **" What's wrong with your boyfriend ? "** Jackson tried to say with a weak smile.

I laughed slightly and said **" He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend and he doesn't trust you yet this is why he didn't want to shake your hand. Sorry.. "**

 **" Oh okay, don't worry Mr.Kim, I'm a nice guy "** he chuckled before turning serious in a split of a second.

 **" Okay let's get to business. "** he said.

Taehyung and me sat straight and focused fully on what Jackson got to say.

Jackson took a deep breath and said **" There is a Chinese gang called The Lee Gang, they are coming here to Korea after me an my men. They are anything but nice. They want to bring me down, me and my men can handle it but there's only one problem ; Weapons "** Jackson finally finished.

I looked at Taehyung, he smirked.

 **" We got this "** he said with confidence.  
  


**\- 𝙏𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙎𝙆𝙄𝙋 -**   
  


Jackson took us to the restaurant's exit. 

**" I had fun talking to both of you, I'm happy everything went well "** exclaimed the hot Chinese young man.

 **" Yeah, it was great "** said Taehyung while walking to the car.

We got to our car Jackson said **" Whouah, you got the green lime model ?! "**

 **" You have one too ?! "** exclaimed Taehyung.

**" Yes, I got the red one ! "**

I rolled my eyes at the boys conversation.

 **" Waw so cool ! "** said Taehyung.

 **" Jackson,"** I started, he turned his attention to me. 

**" Thank you for today, I quite had fun. The stock and everything will be here in 2 days max. In that time let's stay in touch "** I smiled softly. 

He looked a bit shocked with my tiny speech but he managed to say **" Ah, uhm, yeah, y-you're welcome ! Oh yeah and here's my number princess ! "**

_Did he just-_

_Okay sir._

He handed me a business card with a Golden Dragon and Wang gang's contact number and stuff.

I took the card and looked at it closely for a moment.

 **" Uhm, Thank you Jackson~ "** I winked at him.

Taehyung bro-hugged Jackson and got into the car. 

I quickly followed him and got next to him, as Taehyung turned the car on, I put the window down because Jackson wanted to say something.

 **" Goodbye Princess, call me "** he said cockily and kissed the back of my hand.

I slightly blushed but then said **" Goodbye Jackie, I will not call you~ "** I smirked. 

His eyes widen at the nickname I gave him. He chuckled and we drove straight home.  
  


**" Jackie, huh ? "** Taehyung said to me looking serious. 

**" He called me Princess first "** I replied head against the car window. 

**" Y/N.. "** he said again.

**" Whaatt... "**

**" Look at me.. "** he spoke again softly.

I turned my head to him lazily. 

He was looking at the road. 

He looked mad and worried at the same time. 

What's with him ?

 **" Be careful who you choose. I don't think you want to make the same mistake again. "** he said to me.

I looked away holding my tears in and trying my hardest to not think of what happened years ago, which broke my heart to pieces and destroyed me.  
  


**𝙅𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙎𝙊𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


I looked at the green lime car go away. 

I headed back to my restaurant. 

I sat at my desk when I got a message. 

I looked at who it was.

 **Bambam :** SO, how was the meeting with the famous Y/N Park ?

 _This guy_ , I smiled and typed my answer ;

**Me :** It was good I guess

**Me :** We got along easily

  
**Bambam :** Good

 **Bambam :** AND IS SHE HOT AS EVERYONE IS SAYING ?

I paused a moment and though of the woman who was sitting a few minutes ago in front of me.

**Me :** yeah

  
**Bambam :** Will you 2 meet again soon ?

**Me :** yeah, in 2 days or even before.

  
**Bambam :** Nice, and by the way didn't she tried to kill you ?

**Me :** lol no WTF

**Me :** But she was about to kill one of my men.

**Me :** Imma talk to that bastard later.

  
**Bambam :** what did he do ?

**Me :** He wanted to touch what belongs to me 

  
**Bambam :** Huh ?

 **Bambam :** Y/N Park ?!

 **Bambam :** are you fucked up man ?!

 **Bambam :** she's the most dangerous shit outta there !

 **Bambam :** her ex is lucky to be alive man.

**Me :** IDC I'm quite interested in her tho

**Me :** Wait u said She had an EX ?

  
**Bambam :** Yeah and a real nasty one

 **Bambam :** anyways lets talk later

**Me :** whatever 

  
**Bambam :** 5PM at my Club ?

**Me :** ok

  
**Bambam :** See ya 

**Me :** Later

  
I don't know why, but I feel like from now on I will be seeing Y/N Park a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote it when I was still shit at English cuz it wasn't my first language and tbh I got so much better,, so Please bear with the first chapters I beg u,, it gets so much better after, I even can't read the first chapters cuz it's cringe af 0_0


	3. Unwanted guest

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

We came back home.

I was there, just sitting on my bed eating a bag of candy, scrolling through Instagram when I heard a knock on the door. 

**" Come in "** I said lazily.

It was Julie, **" HELLOOWW SO HOW WAS IT ?! "** she asked happily sitting next to me.

**" Uhm, it was pretty great, we got along and got a great deal with Jackson "**

**" Oh, and is he as handsome in real life too ? "** she asked like a kid giggling.

**" OH MY GOD... "** I throwed my hands in the air.

**" Yeah, he is. "**

He is indeed really handsome, he looked inhuman to me.

She chuckled like a baby **" I See loooovveee I youuurrrrrr eyesssssss "**

**" WHAT THE HELL, are you on drugs ?! "** I pushed her playfully.

**" I am not falling in love with someone I just met an hour ago "** I said fixing my hair and then shoved more candy into my hungry mouth.

**" Yeah true... "** She sighed.

**" And by the way how the hell can you eat like a pig and don't get fat ?! "** she tried to act angry and offended.

**" I don't know, skinny people magic ? "** I laughed.

**" No, seriously you should ask my mom about that "**   
  


I'm laying on my bed when my phone buzzed, someone is calling so I picked up my phone and answered the call ;

**Me :** _Hello_

  
**Unknown :** _WASSSUUUUPPPP MAMAAA !_

**Me :** _*sigh* stop calling me that Jay..._

**Jay :** _Why ? you don't like it ? Can I call you Senorita instead ?_

**Me :** _*cringe* HELL NOOOO_

  
**Jay :** _Mi amore ?_

**Me :** _I SWEAR TO GOD JAY PARK !!!_

  
**Jay :** _okay okay, I'm sorry_

**Me :** _*sigh* why did you call ?_

  
**Jay :** _Uhm, it's for that client's weapons, I just need you approval and signature and shit._

**Me :** _His name is Jackson Wang..._

**Me :** _But damn you guys are fast !_

  
**Jay :** _hehe, I know right_

**Jay :** _so you coming or not ?!_

**Me :** _I have no choice_

  
**Jay :** _cool, see ya then_

**Me :** _bye !_

  
I hung up and lifted my body lazily and walked downstairs, on my way I looked at my clothes. 

I'm not feeling like wearing jeans anymore.

I ran up to my room and put on a oversized t-shirt with shorts and black converse. 

I'm feeling more comfortable now. 

I stretched my arms and got my keys and phone. 

As I was about to leave Taehyung asked me holding Yeontan **" Where are you going ? "**

**" Just to our place for checks and stuff, I'm going to meet Jay there. "** I replied opening the door ready to leave. 

**" Oh okay, have fun then ! "**

I took my car and headed to our place to meet Jay.

_'Our place'_ is actually called the PARK HOUSE, It's a big ass building that all the Gang business happen over there. 

It's an open place for all my men and also for meetings and Gang related Parties. 

Every member of the Gang knows the PARK HOUSE password. 

So only them can get in.

I got there and parked my car and got in.

As I got in the building I take the hellevator to the top floor, which usually meetings take place there. 

The hellevator's doors open and I started to walk in the long corridor leading to a giant living room like.

When I got in, I heard laughs, female laughs to be exact. 

How can someone be here, it's my private area, no one is allowed here except some special members. 

I frowned I was about to go see who was there when a voice stopped me ;

**" -And then I said to him, yo she got a big booty ! "**

It was that hoe JAY PARK, no even a second the woman start laughing again. 

Jay was flirting with that woman that's for sure. 

I quietly pecked my head through the door to see who that woman was, It's a woman in her early twenties, she was wearing a thigh short black drees and by the way she looks at Jay I knew she was a hoe. 

She was sitting next to him in MY the couch, and that boy was shirtless, flexing on his ABS. 

She's not even from the Gang !

I told him many times to STOP bringing girls to our place but guess what ?!

He didn't listen to me.

I hate it when he does that, Then I got an idea, I smirked and quietly walked in the room.

I walked quietly in their direction then Jay noticed my presence and he got up to hug me. 

**" Wassuuppp Queen ?! "**

The woman was looking irritated by my presence, I love it.

**" Hello Babe, did you miss me ? "** I said as I hugged Jay back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure to take my time and have eye contact with that Hoe.

The woman glared at me like she wanted to rip my head off.

Jay in the other hand was shocked at what I just did to him, he lost words and couldn't say anything, I rarely kiss him.

I think the last time I kissed him it was when he stole my Oreo dessert because 'he needed energy to produce hoe songs' and I bitted him in the cheek, But it still does still count as a kiss doesn't it? 

I turned to the angry woman on the couch and said holding the shirtless man's hand next to me **" Hi, I'm Jay's girlfriend and you must be ?... "**

She proceeded to look at Jay in disgust and hate then responded **" No one. "**

She then stood up picked her purse, slapped Jay in the face and walked out of the room. 

Jay tried to run after the woman but the quickly gave up, knowing she won't listen to him and that she isn't worth it anymore. 

**" Y/N, Would you explain what you just did ?! "** he asked me holding his cheek.

**" Uhm, something good ? "** I laughed sitting on the couch.

**" Are you serious ? I was just getting her to trust me when you ugly ass did what you just did "** he pouted.

I laughed **" Stop with that bullshit, that's a bad habit, you should stop doing that Jay. "**

**" And also, didn't I tell you MANY times to stop bringing girls here ?! This what you get for not listening to your boss idiot ! "** I spoke.

**" I knowwww, but the thing is that I got slapped in my perfect, beautiful face, IT HURTS, we were even about to fu- "** he wanted to say but got cut off by a flying pillow coming from me.

**" Shut up, put your shirt back on an maybe you can get a kiss for that slap "** I chuckled.

**" REALLY ?! "** he then ran to put back his t-shirt back on and came to sit next to me.

Closing his eyes and stretched his lips, he was there waiting for his kiss.

I blushed slightly and laughed.

**" NOT OVER THERE YOU IDIOT ! "**

I turned his head to the side and kissed his poor red cheek.

**" I loved it "** he laughed.

**" You loved what ? "** I asked confused.

**" The kiss, can I get another one ? "** he whined like a baby.

**" Hell NO ! "** I moved back.

**" That's fine. I will kiss you myself then "** he said seductively grabbing my waist giving me no chance to escape. 

Licking his lips he started leaning his head forward, I was shocked.

**" J-Jay stOp u crazy shit ! "** I tried to fight him and push his face away when someone spoke ;

**" Get your hands off her, you pervert "**

It was the one and only, JESSI.

he turned to see who spoke, his eyes widen. With him being distracted I quickly ran to Jessi and hugged her.

Jay passed his hand in his silky hair and laughed leaning back **" Or what ? "** he said cockily.

**" Or I'll rip your balls off. "** Jessi in a firm yet scary tone.

**" OUCH, why do you keep getting more savage day after day ? "** he said while fake crying and holding what's between his legs for dear life.

Jessi and me looked at each other and burst laughing at Jay.

By the look of Jay he was probably imagining the horror of having your balls ripped off.  
  


**" -So he called me princess for no reason ?? "**

I finished telling Jessi and Jay about the meeting with Jackson.

We were drinking together, Jay had beer.

Jessi was drinking Soju.

And I was there sipping my apple juice.

Did I tell you guys that I hate alcohol ?

I tried it once and it was absolutely disgusting. 

I don't even know how people can love or support that awful taste and that strong smell.

**" Not one is allowed to call you Princess except me ! "** exclaimed Jay while sipping on his 5th beer.

**" You don't even call me princess ! "** I said

**" That's true, you always call her cheesy stuff like 'Mama' or 'Senorita' ?! "** Jessi continued.

**" Ahh, its the same thing "** Jay sighed while throwing his head back and enjoying his beer.

**" No it's not ! did you ever had Spanish lessons in your life ? "** Jessi asked.

**" Nope lol "** he laughed like an idiot wiggling like a worm.

**" Oh my god.. "** I threw my hands in the air.

**" Listen over here Y/N "** Jessi said quietly.

**" Yeah ? "** I turned facing Jessi.

**" This kind of stuff always happened, you always have an effect on 90% on the men you meet, I say be careful I don't want to see you broken like before sweetheart "** she explained.

**" I-I can deal with that. If he tries to touch me, my gun will finish him that's easy "** I said

**" No, that's a bad habit "** Jay spoke.

**" If you keep killing people like that, we gonna end up fighting every fucking Gang outta there "**

**" He's right "** Jessi nodded.

**" Ok, I'll be careful don't worry about me ! I'm the PARK GANG BOSS "** I laughed.

They chuckled quietly but I could still see in their eyes the worry and the anger that I saw 3 years ago.  
  


After Jessi has left Jay and me started working on Jackson's demand.

**" So, For Jackson give him this, this and that. Add some from this too ! "** I spoke pointing at different guns and weapons from a file.

Jay had a note book writing everything I said.

**" How much does he wants in total ? "** Jay asked.

I paused and thought **" 120 or something like that, make it 140 "**

**" That's a big number "** Jay wrote in his note book.

After like half an hour Jay handed me papers to sign, I signed them and handed them back stretching my arms and yawning while rubbing my eyes.

I felt tired and sleepy even I didn't do anything special today.

**" Jay, I gotta go "** I said standing up.

**" Oh, already ? You're going home ? "**

**" No, Starbucks. See ya Jay ! "** I waved at him and got out leaving him dealing with a bunch of papers.

I drove to Starbucks and parked my car in a empty street.

I listened to some music while walking to Starbucks hands in my pockets and enjoying the beautiful city and buildings.

When I got there, I walked straight to the cashier and asked for a latte.

A young boy was standing there smiling at me.

He looked younger than me, he had a pretty looking puppy face, soft looking hair, his smile was bright and warm.

He looked innocent and pure, I glanced at the name on his chest _'Samuel'_.

What a pretty boy with a pretty name, He would be perfect as a model.

**" How can I help you ? "** he asked no breaking eye contact.

**" Uhm, I want a latte. Grande, please "** I quickly say,

His beauty made me kinda nervous, he seemed from an other planet.

Samuel went and prepared my drink in no time, he handed it to me and I paid leaving the pretty boy starring at my back.

I found an empty table at the back and sat down enjoying my latte and my music.

Drinking my latte, I noticed something weird on my cup, I look closely and saw a phone number written on it in black.

I quickly glance at the counter and saw Samuel standing looking at me, the moment I turned and met his eyes he turned red like a tomato and ran away.

_How cute._

I smile at his cuteness and turned to my Latte.

Then after some minutes I noticed something that killed my vibe.

Someone in a black hood was sitting behind me.

Nothing seemed suspicious until I saw in my phone the refection of that person moving closer and closer to me.

I knew that person wanting nothing good for me, I didn't even if it was a a girl or a boy because that person was wearing a black mask and hood.

So I decided to get out there the most normal way possible, if I wanted to deal with the stalker I can't do it in public, too scared that he might own a gun or something like that.

I started walking away from Starbucks and people followed by the unknown person.

The unknown started walking faster and faster so I sped up my pace.

The person was getting more closer to me and I didn't want to cause a scene in a public place so I turned and threw my Latte to that person right in the face.

The person grunted when the hot liquid get in contact with his eyes and I took the chance to run.

My legs were in pain but I didn't stop, the creep was really fast, just like an athlete.

My heart was beating at a crazy pace, It would probably explode in few minutes.

I wasn't even running toward my car.

I just wanted to lose him and get him out of people's sight, some old folks were so scared seeing a girl running and followed by a creep wearing a black hood, they didn't even bothered to call the cops.

At the same time it was better if they didn't because even myself I could get in trouble with all the stuff me and my men do.

So I just kept running,

And running 

until I was snatched by someone...


	4. A glimpse of her past

**𝙅𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙎𝙊𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

After the meeting with y/n Park, I headed to Bambam's club, but because it was still early for clients the club was empty.

There were some cleaning staff around and a barman.

I headed to him, **" Wassup, Where's Bambam ? "** I asked him.

He looked at me and pointed at a closed door behind him.

I followed the Barman's indication and opened the door.

I found stairs going up.

So I went up and found some rooms in a long corridor.

One of the rooms had a lot of boxes and different outfits laying everywhere.

One had makeup and mirrors and ladies talking and laughing.

They didn't seem to notice me, so I looked in other rooms.

Bambam never showed me this part of the Club before.

I knocked at a random door hoping it's Bambam's office.

 **" Come in. "** I heard a voice say.

So I went in and found Bambam at his desk drinking beer.

He looked at me and stood up.

 **" Jackson, didn't know it was you~ "** he exclaimed.

He hugged me.

I smiled , **" Let's sit on the couch. "**

Bambam said pointing at a Black couch with a small table.

I sat down and took off my hoodie, staying in my black t-shirt.

 **" Can I have a can ? "** I asked Bambam.

He looked behind him and gave me a can of beer.

 **" Thanks "** I opened it and gulped the burning liquid down my throat.

It burns but it felt good at the same time.

The kind of drinks I like.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the drink when Bambam asked.

**" So, you wanted to talk about that girl right ? "**

I frowned **" Which girl ? "**

He laughed at me and spoke again **" Y/n Park, man ! "** My eyes widen, that girl...

 **" Yeah, her.. "** I gulped my beer again.

 **" Who's her ex ? "** I asked out of curiosity.

**" I can't tell you, I mean no one really knows.**

**He appeared then disappeared like that.**

**Y/n Park had a Boyfriend 2 years ago, he was really handsome and shit.**

**He could steal everybody's girlfriends, Literally he was perfect, he looked like God made him with his own hands.**

**But he turned out to be really nasty at the end.**

**Y/n loved him so much, he helped her to be the person she is now, Powerful, Invincible woman, feared by everyone. "**

He started.

**" Then one day at a party a Gang attacked the club she was in with her boyfriend at the time.**

**The Gang started to shoot everyone and she got trapped there.**

**But for some reason that no one knows, those guys were actually after her.**

**They knew her boyfriend, they asked him where she was and he showed them where she was, then he disappeared.**

**That day Y/n was supposed to die. "**

I couldn't get everything Bambam was saying, that's a depressing past for a pretty girl.

I felt sadness towards her.

 **" But how did she survive then ? "** I asked Bambam as he throwed his can in the trash and turned to face me.

 **" No one knows "** He replied sighing.

Why the hell no one knows nothing ?

Maybe she wanted a bit of privacy, it's between her and her boyfriend anyway. 

Why did I even ask ?

I just met her and she barely knows anything about me.

Well, except if she stans GOT7, but she didn't seem like a fan to me.

When I met her she was _'normal'_.

She didn't scream or fangirl when she saw me.

She talked business that's it.

I better stop asking about stuff that don't concern me.

 **" Wanna walk outside ? "** Bambam snapped me into reality.

Bambam have a habit of doing things randomly like dabbing when he eats breakfast or stand up and dance during a meeting.

Also he's my member, so I was forced to get used to him.

I'm pretty used to it anyways so I followed him.

 **" Yeah, it's getting depressing here "** I took my hoodie and walked down the stairs.

Bambam gave me a face mask and got one for himself .

When we got out of the club Bambam suddenly stopped.

 **" Did you forget your phone ? "** I asked him.

 **" No... Look over there. "** Bambam said pointing somewhere, I turned around to see a woman running really fast.

She was running and someone with a black hooded man was running after her.

I had a really bad feeling.

I looked around not one was doing something, some people kept starring at the woman.

I glanced at Bambam, he was standing there shocked.

I glanced at the woman again she was coming to our direction.

She didn't seem to even notice us.

She was now not even 2 metres away from us.

I quickly snatch her to the side and Bambam punched the guy in the face making him lose balance and fall.

As I snatched the girl, she was so light.

I held her against my chest, protecting her from the bad guy.

Her hair were covering her face, she was breathing heavily.

She must be scared.

 **" It's okay... "** I tried to say to the woman in my arms.

She suddenly pulled out of my arms and said **" J-Jackson Wang ? "**

My heart raced,

 **" Y-yes ? "** I said laughing nervously.

I really didn't want her to be a fan.

If she was, she could spread Information on me and also rumours about The Strip Club we're standing in front of.

I was so lost.

The girl brushed the hair in front of her face, revealing a familiar face.

 **" Y-Y/n Park ?! "** I said loudly.

 **" I- Can we go somewhere else and I will explain everything to you. "** she said quickly glancing at the man on the floor.

Bambam turned at her **" I'm Bambam, you must be Y/n Park right ? Nice to meet you. Go inside the club. "**

Y/n looked confused and glanced at me.

I walked before her and pushed the door, she smiled and got in.

In no time Bambam dragged the body inside the club.

I closed the door behind me and helped Bambam to put the man on the sofa.

Y/n held her head in between her hands.

She seemed stressed, **" Are you okay ? "** I ask her.

 **" Yeah, yeah. It's just- "** she wanted to say but cut off by Bambam.

**" Oh shit he moved ! "**

Out of reflex I moved in front of Y/n to protect her.

My body moved by itself.

I glanced at Y/n, she frowned at me.

_Shit._

_Did I do something wrong ?_

Then Bambam said again **" He's opening his eyes ! "**

The guy slowly opened his eyes, once he fully woke up his eyes widen.

 **" Wh-where am I ?! "** he screamed

**" And who are you ?! "**

Bambam looked at me.

 **" Well, we're the ones who're supposed to ask questions, not you. "** I said.

 **" Why were you running after her. "** I asked him.

He looked at me confused,

**" He-her ?! "**

**" Yes ! Why were you running after Y/n, what do you want form her ?! "** I asked.

I hated him to be fair,

he could be anyone,

a stalker,

a rapist,

Imagine someone chasing you in the street, he surely isn't someone nice.

 **" Who sent you ? "** Y/n asked stepping from behind me.

The guy's eyes widen.

**" P-Park Y/n, I-I'm sorry I scared you I- "**

**" Who fucking sent you ?! "** she asked again, looking annoyed.

 **" Y/n.. "** I tried to calm the woman next to me down.

**" Not one did.**

**I'm one of your fans Y/n, I love you, I loved since the day I saw your pictures ! "** he said.

 **" You- "** Y/n said again.

 **" I swear I didn't want to hurt you, I-I just wanted a picture with you, I'm so sorry, please don't call the cops on me.. "** he said begging.

I glanced at Y/n.

She sighed **" Listen to me, If you wanted a picture you could have just asked nicely !**

**You can't stalk me like that. "**

**" I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me. "** he said again.

 **" Uhm, what do we do with him ? "** Bambam asked.

 **" Get out of here before I call the cops. "** Y/n said.

The guy nodded and stood up, as I though he was going away he suddenly held Y/n by the wrist.

 **" What the fu- "** she screamed.

I was about to punch him when Y/n Punched him in the jaw, he lost balance and cried in pain.

He wanted to grab her again but she kicked him in the ribs, he fell again.

 **" Get out of here, NOW ! "** she shouted.

The guy crawled to the door and ran away holding his bleeding jaw.

 **" Bitch- "** I heard him mutter. 

Y/n breathed and turned around **" A fan, really ?! Motherfucker..."** she said fixing her hair.

I froze, I had not idea she could do that, like punching him so strongly he lost balance.

But she looks so fragile.

I glanced at Bambam, his mouth was in a 'O' shape.

He looked at me and mouthed _'what the fuck did just happen ?'_

 **" Th-that was... "** I said

 **" FUCKING DOPE ! "** Bambam screamed.

Y/n laughed.

 **" Bro, I didn't know you were this strong and savage ! "** he said to her.

 **" Ah, well there's a lot of rumours going around me... "** she said smiling.

 **" He said he was your fan, I don't understand.."** I said.

 **" Oh that, I'm a model. He probably saw my posters on shops or something, I don't know. "** She said shrugging.

 **" Oh yeah, that's true, I completely forgot you were a model. "** Bambam said embarrassed.

 **" What kind of model are you ? "** I asked out of curiosity.

 **" I'm a Fendi Model, I do runways, photoshoots and other stuff like that. "** said Y/n.

I didn't believe what I've just heard.

How on earth a human being who is a model can be a Gangster ?!

I mean look at it ; Models are very glamorous, gentle, nice looking human beings that everyone likes.

But her, she's a Gang Boss.

She kills people, well I'm not 100% sure If she actually does it herself or her men does it for her.

She's a weapon supplier.

She's involved with the underground world, a very dirty and nasty environment for a angel looking woman.

Well, that's why probably people say don't judge a book by it's cover.

 **" Ah, I see.. That's very impressing. "** I said trying to act as normal as possible.

She just...

I don't know how to say it...

She's so _interesting_... 

**" Thank you. "** she said smiling.

Then she turned around and looked at every corner of Bambam strip club.

 **" This place, is very shiny. I like it. Is it just a normal club or ? "** she asked looking at me then Bambam.

 **" Oh, That's my Strip Club, I own it. It's called 'Thai Dreams' cuz I'm Thai, get it ? "** Bambam said dumbly.

 **" O-oh I see, it's just I never been in a strip club before, I mean I did, but not where people dance. "** She said quietly.

 **" I always have been in the V.I.P section or I don't know how it's called, Jay never let me go where people dance because apparently It's unholy for my eyes. "** she said crossing her arms.

 **" Well, he's not wrong. "** I said.

 **" But I really want to see how is it."** She said again pouting.

 **" Oh, no no, You can't. It's not nice to see at all. "** Bambam said.

 **" He's right, V.I.P section is better cuz dancers are not allowed there without permission. "** I said.

 **" Wait a minute, You said Jay, right ?! "** Bambam exclaimed.

 **" Yeahh... "** Y/n said raising an eyebrow.

 **" Are you close with Jay Park ?! "** Bambam asked excited.

 **" Yeah ! I've known him for many years ! He's like a dad to be fair. "** she said laughing.

 **" Wow. You're really lucky ! "** Bambam said in awe.

 **" His work is absolutely amazing ! I really want to meet him some day ! "** I said.

 **" You can if you want, he's always hanging at my place "** She said chuckling.

**" Oh "**

O _h._

Does he work for Y/n Park ?

I had no idea he was involved in those kind of stuff.

 **" Jay and You are always welcome to my club ! "** Bambam said.

Y/n's smiled **" Really ?! Omg thank you, I will tell him ASAP ! Oh can I come with my friends ? "**

 **" Yeah sure ! It was nice meeting you. "** Bambam said.

 **" Jackson ? You seem quiet, are you okay ? "** Y/n asked looking worried.

I laugh **" Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me "**

 **" The weapons are already in order, they will be here in 2 days. Use them well, and also I added extra ones if anything happens. "** Y/n said.

**" Really ?! Damn you guys are so fast, I will use them well.**

**I'll make the payment in 2 days. "**

**" Can I ask when are you gonna talk to the Lee Gang ? "** she said.

 **" Uhm well, I don't when exactly, they gonna send me a message to meet them and we're going to solve our problems, if everything goes well, I'm gonna come back early, If it doesn't well, we have new weapons, We probably gonna end them quickly.** **But knowing that the followed me to Korea just to fight with me, we gotta kill them. "** I explained.

 **" Be careful.. "** Bambam quietly said.

 **" The Lee Gang has been after you and your men for a long time isn't it ? "** Y/n asked.

I nodded **" Yeah, they're so annoying to be honest, My men can't hold them back anymore I need to meet them face to face. "**

Y/n smiled **" Wow. It's been a long time some gang didn't try to kill me haha. "**

I glanced at Bambam.

 **" What do you mean ? "** askedBambam.

 **" Well, let's say they're scared of me, and Also Namjoon scared the shit outta them, they didn't try to touch me since a long time. It's getting boring these days. "** Y/n said playing with her fingers.

 **" Just say you need a strong opponent to fight with. "** Bambam said.

 **" Well, maybe I'm that opponent. "** I said smirking.

Y/n slightly turned toward me and walked slowly towards me, she then said **" Let's see how you're going to do with the Lee Gang and then we can talk about that. "**

At that, she locked her eyes with mine for what seemed and eternity.

I didn't know where that came from.

I was lost, my body stopped working.

I held my breath until she broke the stare.

 **" Well, I gotta go now. Thanks guys for everything, bye ! "** she waved at Bambam and me and rushed to the door.

 **" COME BACK WHENEVER YOU WANT ! "** Bambam shouted after her.

 **" B-Bye ! "** I waved slowly.

She got out of the Club and her body disappeared as the door closed behind her.

I breathed again, what was that ?

Why am I suddenly hot ?!

I gotta open a window, quickly.

Before Bambam notices me, I really didn't want him to see me like that.

What kind of woman is she ?!

Not a woman never did that to me, I don't even know what am I felling right know.

I turned around to look for a window when I felt someone touching my hair.

I turned around and jumped.

 **" I-I couldn't resist, I'm so sorry ! "** Y/n said ruffling my hair.

She was in her toes reaching for my head.

That was so sudden but so cute.

Her face was red but she was giggling.

 **" It's okay "** I smiled.

 **" Wow, It's so fluffyyyyyyyyyyy ~ "** She said her eyes sparkling.

She giggled as she played with my hair, then suddenly her phone rang.

she picked up, **" Hello, Ah it's you. What do you want ?! What ? Are you for real ?! Don't move, I'm coming right now ! What the fuck, what did he do ?! I'm going to kill him I swear. Where are you ?! okay, I'm coming don't move. "**

Her expression went from cute to scary in no time.

Something bad must have happened.

I got scared when her facial expression changed, She literally went from baby standing on her tippy toes to a fearless Gangster.

She ended the call and glanced at me before running out of the club.

 **" Jackson you're red just like iKON's lightstick what the hell. "** Bambam snapped.

 **" Yeah, yeah I know. I have fever.. "** I blurted out

 **" YOU- "** Bambam tried to say.

 **" Water, I need Water.. "** I ran to the barman leaving Bambam speaking alone.

 **" JACKSON, I NEED EXPLANATIONS RIGHT NOW !!! "** Bambam screamed.

 **" Later, later ! "** I said looking for water.

 **" What do you mean later ?! What the hell did just happened, did something happen between you two ?! TeLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- "** Bambam whined

 **" Shut up, you brat ! "** I said followed by Bambam like a kid.

 **" C'monn why're you so meannn ????!!! "** Bambam whined again.

Actually it's not I had something to tell him or explain.

I didn't even know what happened myself.

She just came and ruffled my hair just like a kid,

and then,

her phone rang and she was ready to slaughter.

I'm scared and happy at the same time.

She ruffled my hair, like actually touched my hair.

I-

_JacksonWang.exe has stopped working..._


	5. The sudden mission

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**" Song, I need backup, 5 men, bring my stuff with you. I've sent you the address, don't be late "** I quickly ended the call and focused on the road.

Taehyung called because he got caught in enemy territory and he needs help.

When he called when I was at the club, he said he went for business or something like that.

He didn't accept the deal and they got pissed.

I didn't think they were that bad when he called for backup.

I honestly hated when those kind of stuff happen, he better have a good excuse.

I drove faster.

A smirked formed in my lips.

I was excited, It's been so long I didn't kick some ass.

I was feeling stressed with all the photoshoots, and now I've got to relieve some stress.

I arrived in no time to my destination, it was a big building.

Away from all the city noises, people, cars, houses, shops.

It didn't seem that old, but It was very dirty,

and abandoned.

I heard some cars getting closer and loser, I parked my car in a corner and got out to see who was it.

One big black van stopped in front of me.

The doors opened revealing 6 men in black.

 **" Ms. Park we're ready. "** Song said 5 men standing behind him.

 **" Good, my stuff ? "** I said to him.

 **" Back seats. "** Song said.

I walked over the van, opened the door and saw a big black bag, 

My black jeans were in it, with a black hoodie and a face mask,

Song didn't forget to add spare bullets.

He's the best.

I take off my shorts and wear my jeans.

I take then my t-shirt off and wear my hoodie and face mask,

Take 2 guns and spear bullets in my pocket.

 **" I'm ready, Let's go. "** I said to Song and the other men.

We approached the building, 

nothing could be heard, silence.

We tried to look for Taehyung's car or anything that can prove that someone is been here.

Nothing.

We looked around for a door to be able to get in.

We ended finding a big fence locked with a huge lock,

 **" Do you think we have to shoot the lock or climb the fence ? "** I asked looking at Song.

 **" Neither. "** he said.

 **" What- "** he didn't even let me finish my sentence he kicked the fence and the door opened breaking the lock.

My eyes widen, that boy is so strong.

I knew he always goes to the gym but his strength never failed to impress me,

and he's so young.

 **" Song, You're Amazing ! "** I say jumping.

I heard him chuckling.

 **" Thank you, now hurry up, we gotta get Mr. Kim and beat their asses for messing with him "** he said checking the area.

 **" HELL YEAH ! "** I scream happily.

 **" Shhhh, you don't want to tell the world you're planning an surprise attack ! Do you ?! "** he said.

I frowned,

 **" Wait, am I ?! "** I asked.

He laughed,

 **" You're the Boss, Y/n. Stop being a baby and let's move. "** he said taking my arm followed by the 5 men watching our back.

Game face on.

We sneaked around the building, nothing could be heard.

 **" You two watch downstairs, You two go up, You stay here, me and Song will check the rooms out. "** I commended,

then men hurried and went where I asked them to.

Me and Song started checking all the rooms out,

 **" Where's Taehyung ?! "** I asked annoyed finding not one around.

 **" Calm down, Check that room out. "** Song said.

I walked towards the room Song told me to check out.

I opened the door, I froze ; A man wearing a black suit was talking to the phone and smoking.

He was facing the window,

I walked quietly to the man and pointed my gun at his head.

The guys froze, 

**" Don't you dare move, hand the phone and the gun. "** I asked coldly.

The man handed the phone slowly and the gun that was in his blazer.

**" Hello ? Hello ? Joowon ? Did something happen ? What about our deal ? Answer me Joowon ?! "**

the voice said that was coming from the bad guy's phone.

I held the phone at my ear while pointing my gun to the guy called Joowon.

 **" I'm sorry but Joowon isn't available right now, you can meet him later in Hell, Bye bye ~ "** I said before hanging up.

 **" Sit down, hands up. "** I said to the bad guy.

He kneeled down his hands on his head, looking at me with fearful eyes.

 **" Song, come and look at what I've found. "** I said smiling like a maniac,

I heard some bagging and heavy footsteps.

I looked behind me and found Song with two unknown men.

He was pulling them by the collar and throwed their bodies next to Joowon.

One was had a giant bruise in the jaw and the other had a black eye and was coughing blood.

Song pointed his gun at the 3 men,

 **" Where's Kim Taehyung ? "** Song asked.

Not one answered or said a word.

I sighed **" Tell me where's Taehyung and I'll spare your life. "**

 **" You wish. "** one of them dared to say. 

**" Okay "** I said calmly, 

I shot the guy who spoke right in his left eye,

 **" What did you say ? "** I asked him again leaning towards him.

The guy I shot was crying in pain holding his left bleeding eye.

He couldn't speak,

 **" You ain't helping shit right now, Speak or i'm gonna kill you and your little friends. "** I said grinning my teeth.

The two others gulped.

One of them spoke **" I- He's at floor 6 "**

 **" Good boy... "** I said smirking,

The man sighed in relieve, 

Song walked before me.

_BANG !_

**" What the hell, why did you shoot him ?! "** Song screamed.

I have shot the man who spoke,

I smiled like a maniac, **" He lied. "**

 **" He lied ?! What- how did you know ?! "** Song said not believing what did he just heard.

 **" His eyes, he didn't seem to be scared of death. He just thought he can't die if he lied. "** I said pointing my gun at both men in front of me.

**" Well, Tell me where's Taehyung, don't try something nasty or you will end up like your little friend. "**

Both of the men gulped.

 **" They took him to the basement, you will find a black door next some trash cans, go down and Taehyung will be there. "** The man with a swollen jaw said.

 **" Good boy. Song let's go. "** I said coldly.

I turned and heard both of them sigh in relieve. 

_**BANG X2** _

**" Oopssiiee, my hand slipped. "** I said laughing crazily.

 **" You're a psycho, girl. "** Song sighed.

 **" Thank you, baby. "** I said blowing a kiss to his direction.

He dodged my imaginary flying kiss.

 **" I have a wife and a daughter. "** he said walking down the stairs.

 **" I know, I was juts kidding, how is she the sweetheart ? "** I asked him.

He was in front of me but I could feel his smile.

**" She's fine, Yesterday she called me dad for the first time, she said 'appa' "**

I smile widely **" Oh my god, it's her first word right ?! "**

 **" yes, it is. "** he said chuckling like a proud father.

 **" Hwasa is the cutest, I want to meet her so bad ! "** I said jumping.

 **" My wife wants to meet you, since I told her my Boss was a woman. She got curious and started asking me thousand of questions about you. "** he said.

 **" Come to my place, next week if I don't have photoshoots. Come with your wife and Hwasa, we'll have dinner together. "** I said happily.

 **" All right, I will tell her today ! "** he said happily.  
  


**\- 𝙏𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙎𝙆𝙄𝙋 -**   
  


Song and me went where the man told us to go and found Taehyung.

We killed the men that were holding him hostage.

We freed him and went back home.

 **" You know Your brother gonna beat your ass if he knew what happened to you. "** I said sitting on the sofa next to Taehyung.

 **" Which one ? "** he said rubbing his jaw,

The bad guys punched him in the face and now he had a blue bruise.

 **" Namjoon, you idiot, He will be so disappointed that you got beaten up by an average weak Gang. "** I said looking at Taehyung next to me.

 **" If it was an average weak Gang why did you call 5 back up men, then ? "** he said defending himself.

 **" I like being dramatic. "** I said laughing.

 **" So me being hostage was funny to you ?! "** he said pissed.

 **" Chill Tae, You're just lazy. You called me because I had nothing today. If I had photoshoot or I was just busy, you will find a way to beat their asses and get out of there without anyone's help. "** I said.

 **" You know me too well, it's actually scary. "** he said.

 **" Well, I'm not your best friend for no reason. "** I said smiling at him.

The suddenly I heard a small _'Ruff Ruff'_.

I turned around to see where it was coming from.

I looked down to see Yeontan on the floor looking at me with the cutest eyes that can ever be.

 **" OH MY GOD YEONTANNIIEEE~ I'M SOWWWYYY, COME HERE MOMMY WILL GIVE U SOME LOVE~ "** I said holding the puppy in my arms.

I laughed while petting the cute animal.

Then the cute puppy started licking my face,

I laughed **" Stoooppp~ It's ticklish~ "**

 **" Oh you know, I met Jackson again with his friend Bambam. "** I said petting the dog.

Taehyung's expression changed,

 **" What ? Where ? Why ? "** he asked.

 **" Well, I went to Starbucks then there's this creep who was following me, I couldn't deal with him in public because I didn't know if he worked with a gang or was just a creep. I ran out of Starbucks and he followed me and then Jackson saved me. "** I explained.

 **" What do you mean saved you ? Did he punch the guy or ? "** Taehyung asked.

 **" I was running I didn't know Jackson saw me, he dragged me to the side and Bambam punched the guy in the face, we went in the strip club to deal with the guy and turned out he was just a creep. "** I explained.

Taehyung sighed. **" I knew it "**

I frowned **" What do you mean ? "**

 **" Jackson is Officially in our lives now, get ready to have him always around. "** he said in a serious tone.

 **" How- How do you know that, he's just a regular client. "** I said defending myself.

 **" Jackson Wang isn't a** _ **'regular client'**_ **, Just the way he looks at you, I hate it. "** Taehyung said.

I sighed.

 **" Y/n, be careful, I don't trust him when it comes to you. "** Taehyung said.

 **" I'm a grown ass woman, it's not because he's Chinese, we gonna end up being a thing ! "** I said annoyed.

 **" You're a Chinese and Thai man magnet, And your EX ?! He's literally half Chinese and half Thai. I will never forget the way he used to look at you, he was going wild. "** Taehyung said.

 **" Shut up, don't talk about him. I've had enough. I'm going to sleep now, good night. "** I said annoyed walking away.

 **" Did you talk to your brother ? "** Taehyung asked.

I turned around.

 **" No, last time I talked to him was a few days ago. "** I answered.

 **" Talk to him before going to sleep, I bet he misses you. "** Taehyung said smiling.

 **" Yeah, sure. Good night TaeTae ! "** I said before kissing his forehead and rushing to my room.  
  


I changed into my pyjamas and jumped on top of my bed, phone in hands.

Okay, let's text the dumbass of my brother ;  
  


**STUPIDASS BRO :**   
  


**Me :** HEY

**Me :** Hello

**Me :** How r u stupid ?

**Me :** ANSWEERRRRR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Me :** are u dead ?

  
**Jimin :** U wish

**Me :** ah so sad, u're so annoying.

  
**Jimin :** wtf I didn't even do anything to u.

**Me :** still.

  
**Jimin :** How is my favourite cute lil sister ?

**Me :** Uhm, I'm doing good, u know business and shit.

  
**Jimin :** U're still doing that kind of stuff...

**Me :** yeah..

  
**Jimin :** Just like dad, You don't have a boyfriend yet, do you ?

**Me :** No. 

**Me :** I gotta focus on my job as the Boss of Park Gang and on my modelling career.

**Me :** How's work by the way ?

  
**Jimin :** I'm doing fine, doing choreographies and stuff, the usual.

**Me :** I miss ur ugly ass, when r u coming back to Korea.

  
**Jimin :** I miss ur annoying ass too and mom.

 **Jimin :** I will come asap.

**Me :** Please, mom misses u a lot.

  
**Jimin :** I will, don't worry, Just gotta finish a Choreography and I will take first plane to Seoul.

**Me :** YEAAHHHHHHH.

**Me :** bring presents from America for me please, U know those Oreos that only are in America.

  
**Jimin :** lol kjdslksaksldjk

 **Jimin :** ur rich af, and u're asking me to bring u Oreos ?!

**Me :** I love Oreos tho, especially when u buy them for me.

  
**Jimin :** U're so sweet but u're still a pain in the ass.

**Me :** so, you and your love life ?

  
**Jimin :** Nothing so far.

**Me :** U LYING PIECE OF SHIT.

  
**Jimin :** IM NOT LYING.

**Me :** yes U ARE, I WATCHED UR INTERVIEW LAST TIME AND THE SHOW HOST WAS EATING U WITH HER EYES.

  
**Jimin :** Well, i'm sorry if im too hot ;)

**Me :** *gag noises*

  
**Jimin :** No but seriously, Everyday I have to work with annoying people. They're so whipped for me it's annoying.

**Me :** Well, try to bath in a trash can and trust me no one will ever approach you.

  
**Jimin :** HAHA SOO FUNNNYYYY.

**Me :** IKRRR

  
**Jimin :** Y/n, I trust u but I don't trust who're u dealing with.

 **Jimin :** be careful.

**Me :** Oh don't worry about that, I'm Y/N PARK HAHAA

**Me :** oh yeah, our last client is a Kpop Idol btw.

  
**Jimin :** WHAT ?! R U FOR REAL RIGHT NOW ?!

**Me :** Yep, I was shocked too tbh.

  
**Jimin :** Who is it ?!

**Me :** Jackson Wang.


	6. The photoshoot

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

Today I had photoshoots.

My manager called yesterday to tell me I had to wake up early and go to our studio.

I took a shower and wore something simple.

I ate breakfast and kissed my mom goodbye,

 **" See ya mom. "** I said.

 **" Bye love. "** She smiled.

 **" Where's Taehyung by the way, it's quite for some reasons today ? "** I asked.

 **" He went out early, He said he got a lot of work today. "** She explained taking a sip of her coffee.

I really hope, he won't get in trouble with the bruise he had yesterday,

I mean, knowing him, he will put on some foundation on it to hide them.

 **" Oh okay, BYE JULIIEE ~ "** I said before rushing outside my house.

I jump in the car and ask the chauffeur to take me to the Studio.  
  
  


 **" Finally Y/n ! What took you so long ?! "** My manager rushed to me.

 **" Uuh, traffic jam, sorryyy~ "** I said apologetically.

 **" Okay, so here's your outfits, go put them on real quick and go over there for the makeup and to get your hair done, get it ? "** She explained to me.

 **" Okay. "** I replied smiling.

 **" SO HURRY THE PHOTOGRAPHER GONNA LOSE IT !!! GOOO !!! "** she screamed at my face.

I jumped and ran to my changing room.

 **" Jeez, why do you have to be so scary. "** I mumbled.

I changed into the first outfit and walked out of the changing room.

The makeup artist did my makeup and they did my hair too.

I walked towards the Photographer and we started the photoshoot.

Following the photographer's orders I posed in different positions.

Changing outfits, Changing Positions, all of it got me exhausted.

 **" Are we done yet, I'm tired. "** I asked the photographer.

 **" Not yet, we have to do a last photoshoot out doors, in the streets of Seoul. "** He explained.

 **" Go get ready we're leaving in 10 minutes. "** The photographer said again.

The whole crew went crazy, 

packing cameras,

outfits,

makeup,

Everyone walked out of the studio and got into a Van.

To be fair we had 2 Vans ; One with models and the other with the camera crew.

I found myself sitting between 2 male models, I didn't give them a word and just texted Julie.  
  
  


**Me :** Hello Julie what r u doing ?

  
**Julie :** Oh I had class today.

**Me :** Oh right.

  
**Julie :** Are you okay ?

**Me :** Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just lowkey worried about TaeTae.

  
**Julie :** Why ?

**Me :** he got into a fight yesterday and now he got a big ass bruise in his jaw.

  
**Julie :** Oh no.

**Me :** I hope they don't scold him for it.

  
**Julie :** Yeah, me too... 

**Me :** Oh shit. Gotta go, the photographer is nagging again.

  
**Julie :** Okay, lol.

**Me :** see ya.

  
**Julie :** BByyyeE~  
  


I locked my phone and got out of the Van stretching my arms.

The street wasn't that full, shops were all around us and coffee shops.

The crew went straight away to work, the photographer picked where we're gonna take pictures and the crew prepared the area.

All the models had a makeup and hair check before the photoshoot starts.

Every model had their turn,

My turn came, I stood in front of the photographer waiting for him to tell me what to do.

 **" Act like you're young, wild and free. Beautiful and Free. Can you do that ? "** he explained briefly waving his hands in the air.

 **" Yes sure. "** I said getting ready.

I smiled at the camera and started playing around,

Then I faced the street in front of me, I look over my shoulder and smiled slightly.

 **" Perfect. "** The photographer was saying each time I posed differently.

 **" You over there, with the black hair and freckles. Stand next to Y/n. "** The photographer said pointing at confused male model.

The model walked over and smiled at me.

 **" Act like you're a couple, don't be shy. "** The photographer said.

The male model started panicking.

 **" It's okay, don't panic. Let's do this so we can go home early, okay ? "** I said reassuring the male model.

He nodded and leaned his head towards mines and held my hand.

 **" Great, look over here. "** The photographer said.

We both turned our heads to his direction, we posed more until he told us to stop.

Both of walked to sit on the side leaving the Photographer with other models.

We went to change to our casual clothes and sat down.

 **" Can I please have water ? "** I asked one of the staff member.

The staff handed me and bottle and gave one to the freckled boy next to me.

 **" Thank you. "** we said at the same time.

The freckled boy turned to my direction and smiled.

 **" What's your name by the way ? "** I asked him.

 **" Uuh, Felix. "** he answered.

_**( A/N : SO BASICALLY THIS MALE MODEL IS NOT ACTUALLY FELIX FROM STRAY KIDS BUT I THOUGH IT WILL BE FUN TO CALL HIM FELIX. YOU GUYS CAN IMAGINE HIM AS FELIX FROM STRAY KIDS IF YOU WANT IDK ADHHDGH- )** _

**" And you're Y/n right ? "** he said.

 **" Yeah, nice to meet you. "** I said.

 **" I don't really like this photographer. "** Felix said looking towards the man behind a huge camera.

 **" Yeah, me too. He keeps nagging the whole day if you do a move wrong, He's an annoying old man. "** I said also looking at him and the models posing.

 **" Don't say that out loud ! He may hear us and we could get in trouble ! "** Felix said worriedly.

 **" We won't get in trouble, They can't just fire us like that because they know another Label will take us and make money out of us. "** I explained.

**" Yeah, guess you're right. "**

**" 20 MORE MINUTES AND WE'RE LEAVING ! "** The photographer shouted to everyone to hear.

Then I took out my phone ;

** HIGH AF GANG : **

**People in the group chat :**

**-** Y/n as Me

 **-** Jessi as Savage Woman

 **-** Taehyung as Gucci Boi

 **-** Jay as Sexy Grandpa

 **-** Song as Song  
  
  


**Me :** Hello gang gang.

**Me :** HI GUYS

**Me :** ...

**Me :** WHY ARENT U ANSWERING ?!

**Me :** IF YALL BITCHASSES ARENT ANSWERING

SAY BYE TO UR MONTHLY PAY.

  
**Gucci Boi :** are u okay ?

 **Gucci Boi :** BITCH U DONT EVEN PAY ME IN THE FIRST PLACE.

**Me :** Oh hello~

**Me :** BITCHI WAS TALKING TO JESSI JAY & SONG

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** SuuuUp

 **Savage Woman :** Hi GUYSSSss

 **Song :** Hi.

**Me :** SO BASICALLY IS ANYONE FREE TO COME 

AND PICK MY UGLY ASS FROM MY PHOTOSHOOT ?!

  
**Gucci Boi :** nah I can't, i'm busy rn.

 **Savage Woman :** I'm in the salon rn. Sorry sis I can't come pick u up.

 **Song :** I can't come. Sorry.

**Me :** Seriously GuysS

**Me :** Song. Why won't u come pick ur boss up huh ?!

  
**Song :** I'm with Hwasa having dinner.

 **Savage Woman :** HWASA WHO-

 **Gucci Boi :** Dinner ? U mean a date ?!

 **Sexy Grandpa :** I thought u were married.

 **Gucci Boi :** r u ChEATIIING ?!

 **Song :** no tf.

 **Song :** this is Hwasa. Weirdos

**Song : [inserts hot dood having dinner with a toddler,, it's on wattpad if u wanna see the pic]**

  
**Song :** It was taken by my wife btw.

**Me :** *screenshots cuz its too damn cute.*

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** Damn, u already got a baby and you're younger than me.

 **Gucci Boi :** I didn't know u had a baby girl fam.

 **Savage Woman :** OMG LOOK AT HEERRRR

**Me :** SHES SO CUTE KLSLKJSQSLQSKLQJSKLSJKSLQJK

  
**Savage Woman :** GIVE HER TO ME

**Me :** YEAH YEAH SONG PLEASE.

  
**Song :** Hell no, u guys are fucking weirdos.

**Me :** Even me ?

  
**Song :** No.

 **Gucci Boi :** TF.

 **Savage Woman :** HEY HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.

 **Sexy Grandpa :** HOW RUDE.

**Me :** Awwnnn, u nice.

  
**Song :** U're worst.

 **Gucci Boi :** KJKSJSKJJKSJKASSLSKJLAKSSKASJKKJ-

 **Savage Woman :** LOOOLLLL

 **Sexy Grandpa :** SONG : + 100 points.

 **Gucci Boi :** Y/N : - 100000000000000000000000000000 points.

**Me :** FUCK OFF GUYS.

  
**Savage Woman :** they love u too.

**Me :** So who's picking me up ?

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** me.

 **Sexy Grandpa :** Where r u ?

**Me :** Myeongdong Street ???? i think.

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** okay, i'm coming just stay there.  
  
  
  


 **" THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, EVERYONE IN THE VAN NOW, WE'RE LEAVING ! "** The photographer said clapping his hands.

 **" Finnalllyyyy "** I heard some models say.

The freckled boy next to me stood up and asked **" C'mon, let's go. "**

 **" Ah sorry, Someone's gonna pick me up. Thanks by the way ! "** I said standing up smiling.

 **" Ah, okay then "** he said scratching his neck.

 **" What are you doing standing up here ? "** My manager asked looking at me with a bitchy expression and a hand on his hip.

 **" Someone is picking me up. "** I said.

 **" All right, Felix hurry up we gotta go. "** The manager said patting his back and left to check on the other models.

 **" Y/n ? "** Felix said.

 **" Yeah ? "** I responded.

 **" C-Can I... Like.. M-maybe get- "** he said by cut off by a loud scream.

**" SUP HOMIES, WHERE'S PARK Y/N ?! U KNOW PARK Y/N ? SHE'S TALL- "**

I turned around and met a wild Jay talking to some the camera crew members and some models.

 **" JAY !! "** I screamed.

Jay turned around.

He smiled when he saw me and took off his shades.

 **" OH HERE YOU ARE BABY PRINCESS. "** he said walking over to me and hugging (chocking) me.

 **" Are you serious right now ? Why didn't you just send me a text ?! You had to come over here, and being the Diva you are ! "** I said hugging Jay back.

 **" Ain't my fault, I love being dramatic. "** he said checking the area.

 **" Wow, you guys really work hard. "** Jay said.

 **" Yeah I know, now let's go now, I'm hungry. "** I said pulling him by his arm.

 **" Okay, okay. Hey you, you're really handsome by the way ! "** he said pointing at Felix then sending a wink.

Felix laughed nervously **" T-thank you. "**

 **" BYE BYE FELIX ! "** I said waving at the freckled boy.

He turned red and smiled shyly.

 **" Well, at least you tried. "** Said a model with orange hair patting Felix's back.

Felix jumped. 

**" WHO ARE YOU ?! "** Felix said scared at how the orange haired boy knew his intentions.

The orange haired boy just laughed at the scared freckled boy in front of him.

Jay and me walked arm in arm.

I was lowkey scared if I let go of him he will run somewhere and do retarded shit.

Jay suddenly stopped walking and starred at a model who just passed right next to us.

**" Ooohhh, Look at that Booty, SUP MAMA MIND IF I GET UR- OUCH ! "**

I kicked Jay in the Butt to make him shut up.

 **" RESPECT ME, IM OLDER THAN YOU ! "** Jay said rubbing his butt.

 **" Respect Women and I will respect you back. "** I said coldly.

 **" All right, I was just messing around, chill. "** he said in a serious tone this time.  
  


 **" Oh yeah, Jay I forgot to tell you something. "** I said resting my head against the window glass.

 **" What ? "** he replied without looking away from the road.

 **" So there's this Thai Strip Club- "** I started.

 **" DON'T TELL YOU WENT TO A STRIP CLUB BY YOURSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME ?!- "** he screamed.

 **" No, just listen you stupid shit. "** I said annoyed.

 **" Call me that again, and you won't able to watch TV for 3 months. "** he said in a serious tone.

 **" All right, Sorry D-A-D-D-Y. "** I said in a sarcastic tone.

 **" So, Basically you know our client Jackson Wang ; his group member Bambam owns a Thai Strip Club called 'THAI DREAMS" and he said if we want to go there, we're always welcome. I'm just thinking we can go there and have fun with the others one day, It's been ages that we didn't hang out together. "** I explained playing with my phone case.

 **" The drinks are on the house ? "** he asked.

 **" Yeah sure. "** I answered.

 **" Great, Let's go and get fuckIING LITTT. "** he said smiling widely.

 **" Oh by the way, We're on the V.I.P sections, ain't going where the dancers are, dude. "** I said.

 **" That's fine too, we can get LIT just between us. "** he said.

 **" Oh don't call me 'BABY PRINCESS' in public please, Dispatch will be after you your whole life. "** I said laughing.

 **" What NO WAY, U'rE MY DAUGHTER. "** Jay said gasping dramatically.

 **" BRO SINCE WHEN URE MY DAD ? "** I asked him.

 **" Since Mr. Park died. "** he said in a serious tone.

_Silence._

**" I'm sorry. "** Jay spoke with guilt in his voice.

 **" It's okay, i'm glad you're here. Thanks. "** I said quietly.

 **" No worries, that's what friends are for. "** he said smiling softly.

I sighed and closed my eyes enjoying the ride, when suddenly I felt someone holding my hand.

I opened my eyes, Jay had his hand on mine.

 **" What was that for ? "** I asked.

 **" Shhh just go with it, what do you feel ?** " He asks.

 **" I-I What do you mean ? "** I ask in confusion.

 **" Just tell me what do you feel ! "** he asks again.

 **" I just feel hungry right now. "** I said.

 **" And ?????? "** Jay said again.

_What the hell does he wants ?!_

Ah, I know.

 **" I need to poop ? "** I said dumbly.

 **" WHAT THE FUCK- "** he said taking his hand back.

 **" But why did you hold my hand ?! "** I asked him.

 **" Eh, I saw it in a Drama and i wanted to try it too. "** he said.

I facepalmed.

 **" Jay, Whatever you see in Dramas you will also do it ? "** I ask him.

 **" NooOooOooOOoOO I'm a mature *cough* sexy *cough * human being "** he said cockily.

 **" Jay, you're next level. "** I said sighing at the idiotic man next to me.

 **" What do you wanna eat, Daddy will treat you. "** Jay said.

I ignored the 'Daddy' and jumped in joy.

 **" OH MY GOD ! REALLY ?! "** I said.

 **" So ? "** he asked.

I though for a moment.

 **" PIZZA ! "** I screamed.

 **" My ears, damn. "** he said rubbing his poor ears.

 **" Okay then, ITS PIZZA !!! PEWPEWPOEOWOEPOEPOEPEOWWWEEEEE- "** he said taking a different road.

_**( A/N : what the fuck did i make jay Porkie do bahhwdhgd- hElP )** _

Now it was my turn to suffer from Jay's screams.

Jay suddenly played 'Mommae',

And my inner hoe jumped out.

 **" HEEEELLLL YEAHHHHHHHH- "** I screamed.

Jay was twerking while driving.

I was holding my stomach dying of laughter.

 **" Jay look at the road, do you wanna die twerking ?! "** I asked him while laughing.

The car turned to a club in no time,

Jay and me were the time of our lifes.

Jay was lip syncing his rap part and blowing kisses to his imaginary audience.

To make it worse he opened the windows and turned the volume to maximum.

Some people were JUNGSHOOK and were looking at us shocked.

Jay was laughing his ass off from the flustered faces making were making, it was all because of the non-so-innocent lyrics.

Suddenly Jay got his head out of the window and screamed 

**" TURNN UPPP FUCKKEERRRRSSSSS- "**

We stopped at the red light, some people were crossing the road in front of us and watching Jay twerk in his car.

 **" OOOOooOOOooOooOhHHHHHH YOU SOOO SEXYYYYYyyYYYY- "** Jay sang pointing at a tiny dog who was walking with a granny.

_**( A/N : Oh nOOOOooo what did i do bwhahgd- im so sorryyyy )** _

I laughed until tears were rolling down my cheeks.

 **" J-Jay PLeasEE Staaahhpppppppp I can't ANYMoRReEEee- "** I laughed.

He didn't.

he changed the song to 'Toxic by Britney Spears' and that's when I lost my shit completely.

**_( A/N : If u don't like Britney's Toxic get the hella outta here fam._ ** **_Lol just kidding, please STAY I luv u :D )_ **

Jay was dancing like he was Beyoncé, his inner Hoe was taking control of his whole body.

Actually he was already a Hoe, so...

We danced like drunk people in his car until we stopped at Pizza Hut.

He parked his car and we walked inside Pizza Hut.

 **" I feel like I just ran 500 miles. "** Jay said.

 **" Me too, our dances were too hardcore. "** I said laughing.  
  


Me and Jay ate our Pizza and talked about everything and nothing,

We talked about business and fights,

about Cats and Pigs,

Pigs- ?!

 **" YoU SO FuNNy JaY PoRk. "** I said taking a huge bite from my Pizza.

 **" Did you just call me 'Jay Pork' ??!! "** Jay's mouth dropped.

 **" Noooo i didn't. I said 'Jay Park' "** I defended myself.

 **" I SWEAR I HEARD U CALLED ME JAY PORK THE HELL. "** he said taking a bite from his Pizza slice.

 **" I didn't. But It's funny ' Jay Pork' KKJSAJKSALSKLAJKSLJKDDKLD- "** I laughed like a crazy woman.

 **" Are you high or something ? "** He asked checking my face.

 **" Nah, I'm just so happy that we eating together. "** I said smiling.

 **" Can't you eat like a normal human being, look at your chin ! "** Jay said handing me a tissue.

 **" Thank you. "** I said.

 **" Let me feed you. "** he said taking a slice of pizza.

 **" YaaaaAAaaaYYYYYYY "** I jumped happily.  
  


**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" And then, And then- Wait is that Y/n Park with a Guy ? "** Bambam said laughing, but when he saw the couple eating Pizza together his tone changed.

Jackson's eyes widen, he turned around and looked at where Bambam was looking.

 **" Is he her boyfriend, they look very close. "** Bambam said.

Jackson frowned and sighed.

 **" I don't know and I don't care, let's go. "** Jackson said walking away.

 **" They look cute tho. "** Bambam said looking at the guy feeding Y/n Pizza.

 **" Let's go, please. "** Jackson said annoyed.

 **" HEY WAIT UP ! "** Bambam screamed catching up with his friend.


	7. The meeting

**𝙅𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙎𝙊𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

After the day Bambam and me Saw Y/n with a guy, we didn't hear anything from her.

We trained, produced songs, wrote lyrics for our next album.

As for me and Bambam we didn't do any illegal activities in that time.

We are going to have concerts around Asia, mostly Thailand and Singapore.

Everyone was practicing hard and preparing for the Tour.

Today we got called by our manager for a meeting.

We waited in the meeting room,

No one told us why are we having a meeting but we do know it's with JYP.

So it must be serious.

I was lowkey nervous, what if he discovered that I have gang ?

What if I had to leave GOT7, what if GOT7 will have to disband because of me.

I'm still surprised my members still love me after discovering what I do.

I mean I only deal with bad guys, I don't touch innocent people.

I know it was hard for them to accept it but them they let it slide with the condition to keep it absolutely secret.

They made me promise to not get into Gang fights, I actually kept my promise until the Lee Gang didn't want to leave me alone.

I had to end them or they will be troubling me and GOT7. 

At the same time, I don't think he will ever kick me out because of my activities, he probably knows about what i do but keeps silence.

He himself isn't even that innocent, If I just do simple researches about him I can easely end him, but I choose not to.

JYP entertainment will be chaos and that will impact on the other groups/artists.

The main rule in working in the underground is keep Silent.

Don't say a word and you will not die.

Dare to say something and You will dead in a blink.

I sat next to my members waiting.

 **" What does he wants, we don't have sudden meetings like that out of nowhere. "** Mark said.

 **" Let's just not be too nervous.. "** JB said.

 **" Imagine if our Asian Tour will be cancelled ? "** Bambam gasped.

 **" That will be chaotic, Our fans already brought the tickets. We will be everywhere on the news. "** Jinyoung said.

 **" I'm sure none of did something wrong, am I right ? "** Youngjae gulped.

 **" I really hope so, Jackson what do you think ? "** Yugyeom said turning at me.

I sat properly **" I don't know what's going on to be honest, the only thing I know is that my Gang has nothing to do with it, I promise. "** I said reassuring the boys.

 **" He's right, we didn't do anything big those last days. I'm sure It's not related to any of us. "** Bambam said in a serious tone.

We waited more in the room in silence.

Suddenly the door swung open and JYP appeared.

We stood up and bowed at him, he smiled and sat down.

We sat shortly after him.

His facial expression quickly turned serious.

He sighed and spoke.

**" I'm sure every single one of you is wondering why I called you here.** **Don't worry, It's nothing related to you or the Asian Tour.** **Well actually it is, There some rumours going around that some gang of possibly Sasaengs are targeting you.** **They are not like the normal Sasaengs we usually deal with.** **They are very big and all around Asia.** **They are very dangerous and may hurt you or mess with our Tour.** **This is why I have called some old friend to protect you, just like bodyguards but more skilled. "**

**" Aren't we supposed to call the police to deal with it ? "** JB said.

JYP shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

 **" Personal Issues. They are trust worthy and will make sure everything goes well. They will be with you during the Asian Tour, even if you don't see them around, they are keeping an eye on you. "** he explained.

I smirked, I knew that old man would not call the cops.

They are targeting us because they want to mess with him.

That old man is so pathetic.

If he ever calls the police, he will be in deep trouble.

But knowing him he will pay for their silence.

 **" But sir, you know that I can deal with it. "** I spoke.

My members eyes widen.

 **" No Jackson, I can't let you do it. It's too risky, and you have to focus on the Asian Tour. "** he said in a sharp tone.

I sighed and leaned back.

 **" When are meeting this 'Gang' ? "** Bambam asked raising an eyebrow.

 **" Right now. "** JYP said turning his chair to face the door.

All of the members turned to face the door anticipating who will get in.

I, myself was really curious to know who will be 'protecting' us during our Tour.

Suddenly the door swung open, men in black came in.

All of them had the same black suit.

Then their boss ca-

 **" Y/n ? "** I whispered without realising.

I quickly cough in an attempt to cover what I've just said.

Her eyes widen.

JYP glanced at me and all my members stared at me.

 **" You two know each other ? "** JYP asked.

 **" No, we don't ,absolutely don't."** I said not breaking eye contact with her.

 **" We've never saw her before "** Bambam said.

 **" Yes, we didn't even know she existed. "** I said acting surprised.

 **" Are you even real ? "** Bambam gasped dramatically.

JYP sighed and ignored our dumb comments.

 **" All right, I'm gonna leave you now. I have another meeting to attend to. "** JYP said before leaving.

One man in black closed the door behind him.

 **" I'm happy to meet you again, Y/n. "** Bambam said walking over to her and hugging her.

 **" Yeah, me too. "** she said hugging him back and laughing.

Y/n was standing in front of 6 men in black.

She wore a white shirt and shorts with a huge Black coat.

Next to her, a man was standing, he wasn't wearing a black suit like the others.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, Black mask, Black trousers and black leather boots.

His arms were all covered in Tattoos and he didn't move nor say anything.  
  


**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Y/n walked over at where JYP was sitting and sat there like she owned the place.

The guy next to her grabbed a seat and sat next to her eyeing the shocked members.

 **" Hello, My name is Y/n Park and I will be babysitting you. "** Said Y/n with a smirk.

Mark gasped dramatically **" I feel insulted "**.

Jackson slightly laughed.

 **" Jackson, you know her don't you ? "** JB said not looking away from the female sitting at the head of the table.

Jackson chuckled **" Yeah I do, we had a deal. "**

 **" Aren't we supposed to introduce ourselves ? "** JB snapped.

**" I'm JB, this is Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bambam and You already know Jackson. "**

**" Nice to meet you guys. "** Y/n smiled.

 **" Hold on, YOU are going to protect us, not that guy next to you. "** Mark said.

Y/n snickered.

 **" I'm the Boss, his name is Song and he's my right-hand man. "** Y/n said.

 **" Listen, I hate it when people look down on me because I'm a female. I can deal with my own shit. "** She said leaning forward.

Mark gulped. 

**" I'm sorry. "** he said looking down.

 **" I-It's just you look like a baby, no offence "** Jinyoung added.

She laughed **" Thank you. "**

 **" I can't believe You're gonna keep an eye on me. "** Jackson said.

 **" Listen, I don't wanna babysit you. I had to accept the deal because JYP was my father's friend. So be a good boy and let me do my job. "** Y/n said smirking.

Jackson laughed and took his cap off revealing his forehead.

Y/n gulped.

 **" Talk to me like that again and I will do something really bad to. I'm older than you. "** Jackson said in a serious tone leaning forward.

Y/n snickered.

**" You're not even older than me. "**

**" I'm 25. "** Jackson said.

Y/n's eyes widen,

**" I-I'm 56. "**

Everyone went silent, Jackson didn't know what to say.

 **" She's 20. "** Song said.

Y/n turned red in a blink and hid her face with her arms.

The boys burst out laughing.

 **" Are you serious Song ? Why are you so mean ?! Now he's gonna annoy me for the rest of my life ! "** Y/n said to Song.

 **" She's definitely a baby, then "** Mark laughed.

 **" All right, let's calm down "** JB snapped.

 **" Park Y/n, what exactly do you do ? "** JB asked seriously.

Y/n was glad he asked but also a bit nervous.

She didn't want to seem like a bad person to them, they looked so innocent and so nice.

Except the Thai prince and Chinese Gangster.

**" Well, My family has always been known to be a respectable Mafia Gang.** **My father Mr. Park died when I was ten and my brother was 13.** **My grandfather, who is My Father's dad talked to my Brother if he wanted to take over the gang after my dad's death.** **My brother hated our family history and absolutely denied the offer because he wanted to be a choreographer, he works in America now, so they had no choice but to write everything in my name.** **The Gang was not active for 10 years, In that time I finished school and focused on my new role/job.** **I trained and learned everything I had to know about the underground before officially take over it.** **My grandfather trained me and I also was part of the Kim Gang being trained by Kim Namjoon, a family friend.** **When I was ready, I've took over it and started our business, first it was hard because they looked down on me just because the boss was a female. But soon that changed.** **We now are much bigger and more powerful than ever, We're one of the most feared Gangs in Korea.** **Our main role is Weapon supplying, drug dealing, We also trade illegal substances and sell stolen sport cars. We also kidnap and assassinate, commit terrorist attacks and more.** **Well, I think that's all you need to know.** **And also don't you dare repeat what I've just to anyone if you don't want trouble, all right ? "**

The members gulped.

 **" I-I don't wanna get kidnapped "** Mark cried.

 **" Me neither. "** Jinyoung said.

 **" But she's lowkey Dope, right ? "** Yugyeom.

 **" But It's Illegal ! "** Youngjae exclaimed.

Y/n laughed,

 **" Like I didn't know, Those over there aren't that innocent either. "** Y/n pointed at Bambam and Jackson.

 **" But you're way more worse than me, I only trade sport cars and other stuff. "** Jackson said.

 **" TEA "** Bambam said.

 **" What about the fight with he Lee Gang ? "** Y/n said raising an eyebrow.

 **" OUCH "** commented Bambam.

 **" Okay, that was only once, they started it first anyway. "** He said looking away.

 **" Jackson we've talked about this. "** JB sighed.

 **" I'm sorry, it went fine no need to worry. "** Jackson said.

 **" Yeah, only some 20 people died, a building exploded and 5 cars caught on fire- "** Bambam started.

Jackson glared at him making him shut up.

Y/n laughed.

 **" I'm happy that It went well. You cleaned the mess right ? "** she asked.

 **" Yeah sure, all traces vanished. "** Jackson reassured.

**" Great. "**

**" I lowkey excited to have you protect me during our Tour, that's going to be so fun. "** Jackson said standing up.

 **" I swear to god if you do stupid jokes, I'm gonna beat your ass. "** Y/n said frowning.

 **" What stupid jokes ? "** Jackson laughed.

 **" Listen, I'm just doing this out of respect to my dead father, You better be a good boy and everything will go smoothly. "** Y/n said.

 **" Really ? Good boy ? me ? You're funny Y/n Park. "** Jackson laughed.

 **" I'm not joking with you Jackson Wang "** Said Y/n with a serious tone watching him walk around the room.

 **" Guys, please calm down "** Bambam.

 **" Miss. Park, please. "** Song said.

 **" What are you even gonna do ? Kill me ? "** Jackson said in a mocking tone.

 **" That's not a bad idea. "** Y/n said taking her gun from her coat inside pocket and jumping on top of the table.

When Y/n took her gun out and pointed it towards Jackson her mean reacted straight away pointing theirs towards Jackson.

Even Song reacted before thinking.

GOT7 members gasped out of fear.

 **" Holy SHIT- "** Mark screamed.

 **" Oh no. "** JB gasped.

 **" In what shit are we in the middle of ?! "** Yugyeom said.

 **" Yeah, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT- "** Jinyoung cheered.

 **" Shut up Jinyoung, we're going to die. "** Youngjae said.

 **" Oh my god, please I don't wanna die before having kids- "** Bambam said his hand in the air.

Jackson didn't even react.

Bambam was lowkey shaken out.

Jackson clapped.

**" I like your style, I like you even more now. "**

Y/n frowned.

 **" I was just wanted to see your reaction, you're lowkey hot when you're pissed. "** Jackson continued.

 **" Are you for real ? "** Y/n said putting her gun back in his place.

Her men did the same and stood still.

The boys sighed in relieve.

 **" I just wanted to check, I'm not gonna mess around trust me, I've got more important stuff to do than making your life hard. "** Jackson said.

 **" To be honest, I was not going to actually kill you. You're too interesting to kill. "** Y/n said sitting back in her seat.

 **" And hot. "** Jackson coughed.

 **" Say another word and I'm gonna throw you out of that window. "** Y/n said.

 **" You can't because you love me. "** Jackson said wiggling his eyebrows.

 **" EWWWW HELL NAAAAAAAAHHHH, I already love someone else. "** Y/n said lifting her chin up high.

 **" me. "** Bambam said pointing at himself.

**" What the hell- "**

**" Can we please get your number, like if we're going to get kidnapped ? "** Mark asked.

 **" Don't worry no one gonna kidnap you, you're too annoying "** JB said.

**" Actually I take that back, I'm LA GANGSTER. No one can scare me or kidnap me- "**

**" MARK A SPIDER ! "** Bambam jumped.

 **" AAAAAAAKSJAHLAZHDALSHALJAHDLADJJDASAJHASJJHJLkkjlkj "** Mark screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone laughed.

 **" Nah but for real, can we get your number if you're going to our personal bodyguard "** Yugyeom said.

 **" Yeah sure, Hand your phones to me. "** Y/n said and 7 phones got thrown at her right away.

She got scared and screamed.

 **" Do y'all plan to kill me with 7 I-phones ?! "** Y/n said.

They just laughed.

Y/n started going through each phone to put her number on the contacts.

Her contact names in GOT7 members phones :  
  


 **Jackson :** THE QUEEN Y/N

 **Bambam :** Y/n Park the boss.

 **JB :** Y/n the gangster

 **Mark :** Y/n your future wife.

 **Jinyoung :** I like ur face - Y/N PARK

 **Yugyeom :** Park Y/n ~

 **Youngjae :** U're so cute and fluffy, don't tell Jackson - Y/n Park  
  


While she was putting her number on the members phones, she couldn't resist but comment on their wallpapers.

 **" Oh my god, who is this cute lil fluffy puppy on here ?! "** She showed the phone to the members.

 **" Coco, that's my baby. "** Mark said proudly.

 **" Oh Bambam, you look good in this selca ! "** Y/n said Bambam's phone in her hands.

 **" OH MY GOD IS THIS YOUR MOM JACKSON ?! AND YOUR DAD ?! SHE'S SO PREEETTTYYYY "** Y/n said amazed.

 **" I know right, she's the one who made me this handsome "** Jackson said smiling.

 **" EW WHO GOT MARK AS HIS WALLPAPER ?! "** Y/n screamed.

 **" Why is there a picture with Pizza and a heart ????? "** Y/n said.

When she finished she handed the phones back.

The boys went straight away to their contacts to see what was my contact name.

Some just laughed,

some got red,

some didn't give a shit,

some frowned and Typed on their phones aggressively, probably changing her *amazing* contact name.

 **" 'THE QUEEN Y/N' ? "** Jackson said.

 **" It's actually more like 'THE BABY Y/N.' "** he said changing her contact name smirking.

 **" I hate you. "** Y/n pouted.


	8. The catastrophic flight

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**" And it's just now you're telling me ?! "** said mom watching me getting ready.

 **" I had last minute photoshoots and business with other Gangs. I'm so sorry mom. I forgot. "** I said running around my room.

 **" Still, you could at least tell me you're gonna be the bodyguard of one of the biggest boybands in Kpop ! "** Said mom hands on her hips.

 **" I'm not gonna lie to you, you're a very lucky girl Y/n "** my auntie said scrolling on her phone.

 **" Being surrounded by handsome young men is my dream, I wish I could be young again. Getting all the dudes just like in High School "** Sighed Aunty Jessicah.

My mom frowned and hit Jessicah's arm.

 **" I don't care if they're handsome or not, I'm just doing this out of respect and also for free Vacations. "** I said.

 **" Make sure to come back with a boyfriend. "** Auntie Jessicah said.

I sighed.

**" She's right, you're a model Y/n !**

**A model, you're beautiful and yet you don't even have a boyfriend !**

**Also you do your father's job, dealing with criminals and that kind of stuff.**

**Can't you just do something normal ? "** mom said.

 **" Your mom gets worried about you, all the time. You're so young sweetie. "** My auntie said squeezing my arm.

**" Mom, we've talked about this.**

**I love my job, I love modelling, I love being a Gangster.**

**I don't wanna live like a 'normal' girl.**

**I'm not planning to have a boyfriend, I don't wanna get hurt like I did before.**

**And if you're that worried about me, remember that Jay, Jessi, Song and the Kim brothers are my friends and they will never let me down.**

**I'm a strong woman, mom. "** I explained putting my jacket on.

My mom and Auntie looked at each other and sighed.

 **" So stubborn just like your dad. "** my mom said kissing my forehead. 

**" Oh my baby, come here. "** My Auntie took me in her arms, suffocating me with her hugs.

I kissed them goodbye and walked outside to get in the Black Limo.

 **" Have fun~ "** Julie said.

 **" Thanks girl. "** I said hugging Julie.

The chauffeur took all my bags and put them in the car.

I sat in the back seat and held my phone to text the others.

I have told them about the JYP deal, That I will be GOT7 personal bodyguard.

Their reactions were something like this :  
  


**Me :** TaeTae, u know JYP called me.

  
**Gucci Boi :** JYP ?! JYP Entertainment ?!

**Me :** yeah.

  
**Gucci Boi :** For modelling ? 

**Me :** no, he wants my gang to be GOT7's personal bodyguard during their Asian Tour because some gang is planning to mess with GOT7's Tour.

  
**Gucci Boi :** REALLY ?! HOW DID HE KNOW U HAD A GANG BTW ?

**Me :** he was an old friend of my father.

  
**Gucci Boi :** Oh okay.

 **Gucci Boi :** WAIT that mean u're gonna be with Jackson Wang for more than one week.

**Me :** I know, but I only accepted out of respect, I know my dad will also accept the deal if he was still alive.

  
**Gucci Boi :** I see. Sadly I can't come with u :(

**Me :** ikr :(

**Me :** I will send u pics tho !

  
**Gucci Boi :** THANK YOU ~

 **Gucci Boi :** Have fun gurl !!!

**Me :** I WILL 

  
  
  


**Me :** JAY.

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** what

**Me :** You know JYP called me and asked if I could be GOT7's personal bodyguard during their Tour.

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** Really ? Is it that serious he had to call u ???

**Me :** Actually, he said a gang was planning to mess with him and GOT7's Tour, and he called me to make sure nothing happens to the boys.

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** oh okay.

 **Sexy Grandpa :** WAIT U ACTUALLY LUCKY WTF.

**Me :** hehee, free Vacations, Free Food, I gotta go to GOT7 concerts for Free, and sleep in Expensive ass hotels hheheheeeeeeeee-

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** U SAID 'FREE FOOD' ?!!!!

**Me :** Food from Thailand, Singapore, Malaysia,...

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** U LUCKY TF. I have schedules and also an album to make.

**Me :** Good luck on that Jay !

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** thx.  
  


**Me :** JJJJEEEEEESSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII

  
**Savage Woman :** sup

**Me :** Ur girl is going to become GOT7's personal bodyguard klajskkl

  
**Savage Woman :** WHAT ? r u for real rn ?

**Me :** yep, JYP called me and asked me to become their bodyguard during their Tour.

  
**Savage Woman :** and u said Yes cuz u're going to have free foor and to go to GOT7 concerts for free.

**Me :** u know me too well.

**Me :** actually I didn't even know which boy band it was until I met them. He only said it was a boy band.

  
**Savage Woman :** OOOooHHhhhhh

**Me :** I though I was going to look after Stray Kids or maybe DAY6 lol.

  
**Savage Woman :** Which group u really want to babysit ?

**Me :** I would maybe say Stray Kids cuz they're babies and around my age.

**Me :** Everyone in GOT7 is older than me tf fam, I get ZERO respect.

  
**Savage Woman :** LolLL

**Me :** I also like DAY6 tho, they're cute.

  
**Savage Woman :** shit, gotta go.

**Me :** Ok byee

  
**Savage Woman :** look after urself ! ByyEEEE  
  


The Limo suddenly stopped.

I looked out of the car's window, a woman was standing at the doorsteps of a house, holding a baby in her arms and kissing a man.;

Song.

The baby was so cute, her name is Hwasa and she's a sweetheart.

Song kissed his wife and held Hwasa in his arms kissing her.

The Baby giggled.

Song handed his daughter back to her mother and cupped his wife's face,

She smiled and locked her eyes with his.

It was so sweet it melted my heart.

 **" Hello, Ms. Park. "** said Song.

 **" Hi big boy "** I said smiling.

Song got in the car and sat down in the seat facing me.

**" Lovely family you got. "**

**" Thank you. "** he said smiling, getting comfortable in his seat.

 **" I still can't believe why you did choose to work in the underground world with me and still have a family. "** I say playing with the tip of my hair.

**" I worked as a gang member from a long time now, let's say my parents were not that rich and I didn't have a proper education, I was a rebellious kid which didn't help my parents situation.**

**They had to leave me with my grandma because it was hard for them to raise me.**

**When I got older I met a man who was a drug dealer and I was the one who gives out the drug to his clients, No one suspected me.**

**For them I was just a young 'handsome' high school boy.**

**He ended up in jail and I decided to step up the game and join a gang, I started with smaller ones and with the time, I worked with different people.**

**But then I heard about you and joined the Park Gang, I didn't know i will stay that long with you.**

**I trust you, this is why I decided to form a family with girlfriend and have a kid.**

**I think I'm good as long as I work with you. "** he explained.

I sighed.

**" Song, You're a strong man compared to me, Sometimes I think everyone's lifes depend on me, this is why I try to not get attached to many people, because they somehow end up dead or disappear.**

**Having a boyfriend is worse... Song be careful, don't you dare die and leave your wife and daughter. "** I said.

 **" I will not. "** he said smiling.

 **" Oh and, My wife gave me a lecture of 10 hours when I told her I'm going on a business trip with you. "** he laughed.

 **" Oh my god. That's why it's hard to have a hot husband... "** I chuckled.

 **" what ? "** he said.

 **" Oh nothing. "** I said.  
  


**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 :**   
  


**" Welcome to my house ! "** I said as I opened the door to Song and his little family.

I hugged Song and his wife and said hello to Hwasa.

 **" Come in ! This way ! "** I said walking in front of the family.

I walked them to the living room.

They sat down and we started talking,

 **" Do you want something to eat, to drink ? "** I asked.

 **" Water is fine. "** Song said.

 **" Okay. "** I said and called.

**" JULIE, GET DRINKS AND SNACKS PLEASE. "**

**" Hello I'm Y/n Park, Song's boss and also a model. "** I said handing out my hand to the woman next to Song.

The woman shook my hand and said **" I'm Sana, Song's wife. Nice to meet you. "** she smiled.

 **" And this must be Hwasa right ? "** I said looking at the baby playing with its hands.

Song and Sana smiled.

 **" Yes, Hwasa say hello to the lady. "** the mother said.

The baby looked at me and waved with its tiny hands.

My heart melted.

 **" Oh my god, she's so cuteeeeeeee~ "** I said looking at the baby.

Julie came with a big trail with drinks and snacks.

Chips, biscuits, fruits, cakes, muffins, pop corn and more.

Song sighed.

**" I literally asked just for water and you- "**

**" Shut up and eat ! "** I said grabbing a muffin and shoving it in my mouth.

Song's wife looked at the food and me in awe.

She shrugged and grabbed a cookie.

Song played with his daughter on the carpet while I was talking to his wife on the sofa.

 **" How come you're the boss of a gang ? "** she asked.

 **" I took the gang after my father died, I just wanted to continue our family business that's it. "** I said eating pop-corn this time.

 **" That's very impressing... Do you have a boyfriend ? "** she said and I chocked on my muffin.

 **" Uh, I-I no, I don't. "** I say after drinking water.

 **" What ?! Are you serious ? "** she said.

 **" Yeah, well actually, I used to. "** I say sadly.

Her eyes widen.

 **" What happened ? did you two broke up ? "** she asked.

I felt sulky and breathed.

**" N-no we didn't, it was 2 years ago.**

**Some gang I don't even who tried to kill me and he got kidnapped.**

**It's been 2 years I didn't hear anything from him or his friends.**

**I start to believe that they got killed.**

**Even if he's alive I'm sure he found someone else, but I just wanna know if he still alive or not, that's all to be honest. "** I said.

 **" I'm sorry... "** she said squeezing my arm.

 **" It's not your fault, I'm still looking for him.** **I promise If I found who hurted him I'm gonna kill them, at that point I don't care if he still loves me or not, he just- He gave me something that no one did, he showed me the real world, he taught me so much stuff, he made me who I am today, I will forever grateful.. "** I explained.

 **" You're such a sweet woman. "** she said.

 **" Thank you, you too. "** I smiled.

 **" You know, I'm so tired of Song. "** she sighed sadly.

My eyes widen,

**" What ? he's such a nice guy, what do you mean- "**

**" No that way, I mean I'm tired of him being too hot. "** she said.

I laughed.

 **" I'm serious, just look at him. Everywhere we go people stare at him, even men hit on him. "** She said.

 **" Oh lord. "** I said laughing.

 **" I always have to tell them he's mine so they could leave him alone. "** she said sighing.

**" You know once we went to a meeting with another Gang and he was with me.**

**And suddenly this woman, I think the secretary or something started hitting on him and trying to flirt with him.**

**She pissed me off so I went to her and said I was his wife and that we had twins and I'm currently pregnant.**

**After that day she never talked to him again. "**

She busted out laughing.

 **" Thank you Y/n. "** she said.

**" I'm grateful you did it, so he won't have a chance to cheat. "**

I frowned.

 **" Song would never dare cheat, especially married and father of a girl. I promise you I will beat his ass before you do if he cheats. "** I said.

 **" Y/n Park, I respect you so much. "** she said hugging me.

 **" I'm serious, I won't let that happen. "** I said hugging her back.

**𝙀𝙉𝘿 𝙊𝙁 𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 :**

The limo stopped and the door opened.

Cold air brushed against my face as I got out followed by Song.

The Chauffeur took our bags out of the car and handed it to us.

We said goodbye to the chauffeur and walked towards the private Jet.

JYP didn't want to risk his Idols taking an normal Air line.

Especially with a criminal gang.

And also because we will be owning guns and weapons.

Actually I had 3 guns in my bag pack.

I have 3 guns in my bag like it was snacks.

We never know.

Me and My guns are like best friends from hell.

Some people say that only the weak uses weapons to beat it's enemies.

But I think using weapons is just easier and you don't have to stain your hands with blood.

Only Song and me will be flying with GOT7 and staff.

The other men will be flying in a normal Air Line and will meet us at GOT7's hotel.

I have sent them the address of the hotel and all the information they had to know.

We now were right in front the huge private jet.

We dropped our bags to the floor and only took our bags with personal objects and weapons with us.

Shortly after 2 men came and took our bags away.

I walked up the metallic stairs and got welcomed by the pilot.

Me and Song were hearing loud noises, screamings, Objects crashing, someone sneezing like an elephant, someone saying _' Aite Aite Aite '_ non stop.

But we didn't even know where those noises were coming from.

One of the flight attendants opened a door and signalled us to come in.

Right when we came in all the screaming stopped and the members looked at us.

Mark was holding a phone in his hands, small _' PEOW PEOW PEOW CRASH BOOM '_ were coming out from his phone.

Yugyeom was sleeping.

Bambam was doing the split up on the carpet.

Jackson was recording Bambam and pulling Jinyoung's hair at the same time.

Jinyoung saw us and waved cutely.

Youngjae was trying to make a pyramid with some empty plates.

JB was in the middle of taking a Selca doing the V sign and starring at us.

 **" YYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "** Bambam screamed getting up and ran to me, hugging me and patting a confused (scared) Song in the back.

 **" Can I go home ? "** Song whispered.

 **" Hell no, welcome to Crazy land. "** I laughed

The boys got up and cleaned the mess so me and Song could find a place to sit in.

Two seats were empty in front of Jackson and mark.

We both sat there, I faced Jackson and mark faced Song.

I smiled and sat down.

Song sat straight away and closed his eyes to sleep.

 **" How are you my bodyguard ? "** Jackson said.

 **" bad cuz I have to spend all the fly in front of you. "** I said cockily.

 **" Oh c'mon I was not mean to you. "** he said with puppy eyes.

I looked away and hid my smile.

**" Okay, okay, sorry. Let's be nice to each other and not fight okay ? "**

**" Okay "** he said smiling.  
  


**10 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 32 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧...**   
  


**" BITCH I SAW IT FIIRRRRSSSSTTTTTT "** I said pushing Jackson.

 **" I SAID I WANTED IT FIRST ! "** Jackson said pushing me away.

 **" NOOO THATS NOT FAIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR "** I said pulling him by his arm.

 **" ITS MINE, MOOVEEEEEEEEEEEE "** he said trying to get to the plate.

 **" WHERE DID THE LADIES FIRST WENT HUH ?! "** I said pulling him by the waist.

 **" ITS DOESNT COUNT WHEN IT COMES TO CHICKEN "** he said trying to push me away.

I was holding him by the waist from behind, my legs around his stomach.

He was holding into the seats trying to get to the table where food was.

We were too busy talking about Pokemons to notice that the boys ate chicken without us.

And now only one piece of chicken leg was left.

 **" JAACCCKKKSSSOOONNN NOOOOOOO PLEAAAASSSSSEEEE "** I said as Jackson got closer to the table, stretching his arm with all of his strength to get to the table.

To make it harder for him I held to a seat with one hand and his waist with the other.

 **" THATS MY PIECE OF CHICKEN LEEETTTT GOOOOOOOOOOO "** he said trying to push away my legs from him.

 **" IM GONNA TELL YOUR MOM IF YOU EAT MY CHICKEN LEG I SWEAR TO GOD JACKSON WANG ! "** I said holding in the seat for dear life.

 **" WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING I SAID I WANTED TO EAT IT FIRST, I NEED ENERGY TO PERFORME- "** Jackson said.

Yugyeom suddenly walked over to the table, grabbed the piece of chicken and ate it in one go.

Jackson and me watched the scene in horror.

Everything went in slow motion as our eyes fixed the piece of chicken disappear in Yugyeom's mouth in one go.

It was like those sad drama scenes when someone gets shot in slow motion, and then the main character eyes fill with tears and pain.

I was so shocked I let go of Jackson and fell on my butt.

Neither Jackson or me moved by 1 inch.

Yugyeom chewed our chicken leg calmly, swallowed it and looked at us.

 **" What's wrong ? "** he asked confused.

Bambam smirked and got out his phone.

 **" Hello guys, it's ya boi Double B. Today's video will be how Yugyeom from GOT7 died. It's the law of the jungle, it's hard to find food and stay alive in this barbaric environment. Watch closely as the 2 predators, one female and the other male are planning their prey's death because Yugyeom aka the prey ate their food- "** We heard Bambam whisper from his seat.

 **" H-how dare you ? "** I said standing up next to Jackson.

 **" I-I trusted you... "** Jackson said dramatically.

 **" What the hell is goi- "** Yugyeom said.

 **" It was my chicken, I didn't get even to taste it, You broke my heart and my dream ! "** I said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 **" I though we were brothers, all these years that we've spent together means nothing to you isn't it ?! "** Jackson said.

 **" Jackson, I think I'm going to commit a murder today. "** I glared at Yugyeom who was now shaking.

 **" Me too, me too... "** Jackson said cracking his neck bones.

 **" Wait, guys I di- "** Yugyeom said holding his hands in front of himself and walking backwards.

 **" Don't say a word. "** I said walking towards him smirking.

 **" It's okay Yugyeom, It's not gonna hurt, trust me. "** Jackson said smiling evilly.

As we were about to jump on him one of the flight attendants came and took the empty plates and replaced it with a plate full of chicken legs.

She quietly went back and left us standing there.

Jackson and me glanced at each other and ran to the plate, sat down and started eating like hungry animals.

Yugyeom sighed in relieve and went to sit next Jinyoung, too scared to stay near us.


	9. First day in an idol's life

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" Y/n. "**

**" Y/nnnnnn "**

**" Y/n Wake up ! "**

**" Y/n are you dead ? "**

Y/n groaned and turned to the other side of her seat.

She was sleeping next to Jackson who was trying to wake her up.

Don't ask how she ended up next to him.

Song was awake and being bombarded by Mark's questions about gangsters and stuff.

Jackson sighed and tried once again to wake her up.

He really didn't want to scream in her ear or wake her up violently.

She looked like an angel, peacefully sleeping and breathing softly.

He would lie if he says he didn't spend the whole flight looking at her sleeping.

Jackson felt like a weirdo starring at a woman sleeping but how could he not ?

Y/n was the most beautiful thing he saw.

Well, not only beautiful. 

She had this thing, this mysterious persona.

How could an angel looking woman be from a criminal organisation ?

Her angelic features made her look like a fairy or a princess.

Not a killer.

Not a monster.

She couldn't kill, hurt, slaughter, break, rip.

That's what he couldn't stop thinking.

Even when he annoyed her and she took her gun out to point it at him.

He didn't feel anything.

No fear.

Nothing at all.

He still believed an angel looking human being couldn't hurt him.

He felt like a fool for thinking like that.

All those rumours about her and the stories that Bambam used to tell him about her.

People feared her because of the way she got rid of her enemies.

But he didn't listen or even cared, he won't believe it until he sees it by himself on the spot.

Until that day comes she will be an angel to his eyes even if he doesn't say it.

When she's angry or says mean scary things he believes it's only a mask.

A mask so that she can be taken seriously and respected.

He could already imagine all the people's faces who underestimated her but ended up killed by her.

That didn't sound scary at all, he thinks she shoots her enemies and that's it.

_Wrong._

He himself does it to be honest.

It's very rare he finishes up his enemies with bare hands.

Actually he never did.

He's the type of person who will finish his enemies clean, not get dirty.

Jackson never let blood touch him, because it was sin in the form of blood.

He's a clean man.

_**( A/N : mr Clean ahdhgsh- )** _

He may look like someone who will dirty his hands with his enemies' blood, but _no_.

_Back to the sleeping princess._

He was even thinking of taking a picture of her while sleeping and keep it to himself.

But he frowned and turned around, he couldn't do it.

How could he, he respects her privacy and he's not even that close to her.

And she's not even his.

He couldn't wake her up violently.

Jackson wouldn't dare.

He knows if he tries to, she will 100% gonna try to kill him.

Jackson didn't want to take that risk and be killed by the angel looking woman.

 **" Y/n ? "** he said leaning towards her.

She just shifted and leaned her head against his shoulder.

His heart stopped.

 **" Y/n wake up ! "** he said again.

 **" Y/n wake up, They're giving out free puppies. "** he lied.

It was a dumb thing to say but he did it anyways.

He didn't even know if she liked puppies or not.

Actually who doesn't like cute fluffy Puppies ?

Y/n's eyes suddenly opened.

Jackson didn't move.

She rubbed her eyes and stood in her seat.

Now she looked so much taller than everybody else.

The members looked at her confused expression.

They were packing their stuff up.

They just landed and now a half sleeping woman was stood up on her seat.

 **" W-where are the puppies ? "** she asked looking at Jackson.

 **" I made it up so you could wake up, we landed. "** Jackson laughed.

 _I can't believe she actually fell for the Puppies lie_ thought Jackson.

 **" We landed ? Wake up ? W-wake UP ? So the flying chicken wings were a DREAM ?! "** Y/n said starting to tear up.

Jackson didn't know what to say.

 **" Y/n please calm down. "** Jackson said.

**" Wait a minute- Why am I here next to you ? "**

**" You feel asleep while watching a movie with me. "** Jackson said calmly.

Y/n blinked a few times and pouted.

She was still half asleep.

 **" I think I need to wash my face with cold water to wake up, I don't understand anything right now. "** Y/n said rubbing her eyes and looking around.

 **" Yeah that's a better idea. "** Jackson said standing up from his seat.

 **" Get down now. "** he said stretching his arms so Y/n could get down safely and not fall.

She was still half asleep after all.

He didn't want to risk it and let her get down by herself, she could trip over the blanket and fall and maybe even die.

 **" Did you just swore at me in Chinese ?! "** Y/n gasped.

 **" What- No I didn't, get down I said ! "** Jackson said.

 **" All right, all right. "** she reached his arms and got down.

 **" Can you teach me Chinese ? "** she said pouting.

 **" Oh my god, go wash your face ! You're not yourself right now. "** he said pushing her towards the washroom.

 **" All right, geez... "** she said.  
  
  
  


**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Everyone was now at the hotel.

The staff showed the boys their rooms and also ours ( Song and I )

Each one of them had it's own room.

Did I precise that JYP made sure to reserve the whole floor.

So basically the whole floor was ours and the staff's.

My men were in the floor below us.

I and Song were in GOT7's floor.

The Hotel was very big and chic.

It screams 'expensive'.

I've slept a lot in those hotels, but this time it's a Thai Hotel which is cool.

I have a room on my own, Song do too.

One side of the corridor was all staff rooms and the other was GOT7's and ours.

I opened my hotel room and got inside.

The room was huge with a huge bathroom with a bathtub.

I put my stuff of the king sized bed and opened the window to let air in.

Everything was clean and perfect.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

I quickly take my phone out and text my friends.  
  


**Me :** I've landed safely ! I'm in a huge Thai Hotel rn and It's mf liT.

**Me :** Bet u wish u were me hHAHhaHA.

**Me :** hope y'all doing well.

I wanted to take a shower, eat and sleep.

_Yeah I know I've slept in the plane, but it's not the same sleep you get on earth._

I decided to stand up and go look at what the boys are doing.

I walked toward Bambam's room.

I kockned **" Who's there ?! "**

 **" It's me. "** I say laughing.

Bambam opened the door straight away.

 **" Hey there, are you okay ? "** he asks with messy hair.

 **" Uhm, I was just wondering what are your schedules ? Like when is your concert just to stay in track, JYP forgot to tell me or give me any information ... "** I say.

Bambam laughed.

 **" We're repeating in 20 minutes on stage and the concert is at 9PM. But we will go at 7 to start preparing and for more practice before the concert. "** he said.

My eyes widen.

**" ALREADY ?! "**

**" Yes, an Kpop Idol life is not that easy. "** he says leaning against the wall.

 **" If I was you I'd take the chance to go shower, and maybe eat something because you're gonna spend the whole time watching over us. "** Someone says.

I turn around and find Jackson in a another outfit.

He already changed into blue ripped jeans, boots and black t-shirt and cap.

His hair were slightly wet, he took a shower and looked fresh.

I smiled **" I will. "**

Jackson chuckled and I ran off to my room to do what he said.

They said they will leave to repeat in 20 minutes.

I run to take a quick shower, dry my hair and put some clothes on.

I picked a loose top because under I had my Gun Bra.

Actually it was more of a sport bra with inside pockets for 2 guns.

Like that no one will notice them and I will be ready if something happens.

I don't know who I'm dealing with but I don't wanna take a risk to drop my guard down.

I got out of my room and locked it.

I take my phone and send a quick text to my men.  
  


**Me :** Everyone down, now.

I take the stairs and get down quickly.

I really didn't want to be late because I've never been in a stadium before a concert.

I went once with Jay backstage and watched him perform, it was LIT.

And I also went to watch Jessi perform Gucci many times and other songs.

In this big hotel there's the main entrance, with a reception.

A fountain, some sofas and hellevators.

Then in the other side there's a café.

Then much further there's a restaurant.

Everyone was gathered in the café, the staff were talking with the members, some were on the phone.

Some were going through all sort of papers and documents on the tables.

Song and some of my men were just sitting quietly.

As soon as I got there my men stood up.

Some staff members stopped talking as soon as they saw me.

I ignored the looks and went straight to my men.

 **" Gather around. "** I said.

My Gang did what I said and they were all around me.

I jump and sit on a table to be slightly taller than them and see every single one of them.

I clap my hands together and spoke.

**" Guys, You have to know that none of us know who we're dealing with.**

**Anyone who you see around GOT7, the Staff or stage doing suspicious activities must be followed if needed to make sure he or she isn't from the unknown gang.**

**We're not on holidays, I know this may be one of the easiest jobs you've ever done but still.**

**Don't underestimate the enemy, especially when Idols are involved.**

**Make sure not to be too noticeable.**

**All weapons must be hidden and only shown when I order to.**

**If someone tries to attack the members or the staff just hold them.**

**Don't hurt them, they may just be some crazy fans or Sasaengs.**

**You will be put in different locations to keep an eye on it. "**

I quickly stop talking and frown.

I didn't have a map of the stage or stadium.

I turn to the staff.

**" I need a map of the whole stadium. "**

The eyes of the staff widen.

They quickly started to search everywhere for it.

They started looking through piles of papers.

I waited looking at them getting stressed looking for the piece of paper.

 **" Here. "** a young man held a paper in his hand.

 **" Thank you. "** I take the piece of paper and look at it quietly.

I get down from the table and put the paper down.

**" You will be here,**

**You there,**

**You will be with the DJ.**

**You're staying backstage.**

**You're gonna be near the entrance**

**Me and Song will be right in front of the stage. "**

I spoke as my men listened at every word that left my mouth.

After explaining everything I gave back the piece of paper to the staff.

 **" You're serious about protecting me, I like that. "** I heard a voice say.

I turn around and sigh.

**" I'm not protecting YOU. I'm just making sure GOT7 stay safe. "**

**" But I'm from GOT7 tho "** he says cockily.

 **" And ? I'm not YOUR personal bodyguard/babysitter. "** I say.

 **" Yes you are. "** Jackson say with a smirk.

 **" We're ready to go, everyone out. "** A staff say before everybody rushes outside the Hotel.

I follow them with my men behind.

4 vans were waiting outside.

GOT7 members get inside one the vans followed by me and some staff.

Song got in a different one with my men and staff.

The 2 other were filled with equipment and again more staff.

When everybody was seated the vans drove off.

I sat in between Jinyoung and Mark.

Jackson was in front of me with his bestfriend Bambam.

Youngjae and Yugyeom were behind us and JB was right at the front.

 **" I'm so excited to see our fans tonight ! "** Jinyoung said cutely which made me smile.

 **" I'm sure they do too ! "** I said.

 **" As long as we're not kidnapped we're fine. "** Mark said.

 **" No one is going to kidnap you Mark, chill. "** I laugh.

 **" But still, imagine if I go pee and then someone comes and kidnap me ?! "** Mark said gasping.

 **" No one is going to kidnap or touch you as long I'm around. "** I said reassuring him.

 **" Thank You. "** he said.

 **" You're welcome LA Gangster. "** I reply laughing.

 **" Y/n... "** Jackson called out.

I looked up and saw Jackson looking at me pouting.

 **" Ew, what do you want ? "** I said with a grimace.

 **" Your attention. "** he said.

I chocked on my saliva.

Bambam started laughing so loudly I felt like my eardrums are going to explode.

 **" I think you fell on your head, Turn around. "** I say taking out my phone to distract myself.

**1 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 23 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧...**

**" Y/n. "**

**" Y/N "**

**" Y/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "**

**" Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N "**

**" Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "**

**" WHAT ?! "** I scream at Jackson.

 **" Notice me Senpai. "** Jackson said smirking.

I chocked on air and my saliva again.

 **" You're going to give her an heart attack Jackson. "** Jinyoung laughed tapping my back slightly.

 **" OMG Y/N DONT DIE I DONT WANNA GET KIDNAPPED ! "** Mark said.

 **" Stop this Van so I can kill this guy ! "** I said reaching at Jackson who was in the seat in front me.

He laughed and leaned back.

I tried to reach him and slap him but couldn't.

He jumped on top of Bambam hiding.

 **" JACKSON WANG SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD ! "** I screamed while the whole Van laughed.

 **" NO ! "** he said using Bambam as a shelter.

I tried to reach Jackson to hit him but Bambam was protecting him.

 **" $2 if you help me beat his ass. "** I say to Bambam.

The whole Van went silent.

 **" Deal. "** Bambam smirked.

 **" Wait a second- You can't- AAAHHHHNONOONONOONO PLEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE AHHHHAHAHAHAHA, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM- "** Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs.

I bet the driver and staff wanted to abandon all of us in a deserted place for ruining their ear drums.

Bambam was now not protecting but pushing him against his seat, closer to me.

I started pulling Jackson's hair and tickling him in the neck.

Bambam attacked his stomach.

Jackson was a complete mess.

He was so loud but cute at the same time, seeing him laughing, hearing his laugh warmed my heart for some reason.

 **" Stop. That's enough. "** I say to Bambam and we stepped back leaving Jackson to breathe and recover from the tickle attack.

 **" I-I "** Jackson tried to say.

 **" That's for messing with Y/n Park "** I say proudly.

 **" where are my $2 ? "** Bambam asked.

I reach my back pocket and get $2 out of my wallet.

I handed it to Bambam and Jackson looked at us in disbelief.

 **" I can't believe you turned your back on me for $2 !!!! "** Jackson said dramatically.

**" I mean If she said, maybe $5 I will understand but $2 ?!!!! "**

**" This is how cheap I am to you ?! "** Jackson continued.

 **" I'm SO disappointed of you, we're breaking up ! "** Jackson said.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

While I laughed my ass off at the back.  
  


 **" This is so huge, just wow. "** I said looking around the stage and whole stadium.

 **" Tonight the whole place will be lighted by our aghases' lightsticks, it's gonna be amazing ! "** Jinyoung said.

 **" You guys are so talented, I deeply respect your hard work. "** I say admiring the place.

 **" Thanks ! "** Yugyeom said.

 **" You too you are talented... At- Well..at.... "** Mark hesitated.

 **" Kidnapping people ? "** JB said laughing.

 **" Kicking ass ? "** Youngjae added.

 **" Modelling. "** Jackson said.

 **" Being Badass. "** Bambam said.

 **" Guys stage, now "** Jinyoung snapped.

The members nodded and ran to the stage getting ready.

 **" Watch me, okay ? "** Jackson said.

 **" Why will I do that ? "** I say sitting down.

 **" Because I'm hot ? "** he said cockily.

 **" Go get ready before I smack you. "** I said laughing.

Jackson quickly ran off to the boys.

The members did sound check, checked their mics and started with the first song.

_Never Ever._

With the first note playing I new what song it was.

Without even knowing I was up jumping and screaming.

 **" NEVEEERRRR EVEERRRRR GON LEETTTTTTTTT UUUU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- "** I screamed at the top of my guys.

I happily jumped like a kid watching the boys dance and sing.

They smiled.

I kept jumping cheering.

I felt so happy and hyped up.

When Jackson's part came in, I froze.

He looked right in my eyes and rapped, I though I was going to die.

When his line ended he winked and went back.

I turned red and internally screamed.

_what the hell was that ?!_

I came to protect them form getting killed and they are here killing me instead with their vocals and rap and visual and dance and-

I was totally lost in the show going on in front of me that I have forgotten why I was there in the first place.

Song was watching the place but couldn't keep himself from glanced at the talented boys.

He found himself moving his body to the rhythm.

As soon as I noticed he turned red and looked away.

I laughed but quickly got attacked by Jackson's deep voice over the speakers.

I looked back at the stage.

By the way he smiled he knew what he was doing.

_That motherf-_

**" AYE AYE AYE BAMBAM YOU GOT IT, AYE AYE AYE GO BOY, GET IT BOY, DAB IT BOY, SLAY IT BOY- "** I hyped Bambam up who tried not to laugh.

I hyped up the members until the song finished.

Then as I thought it finished another song started playing.

_Hard Carry._

**" AYE WELCOME TO MY WORLD LETS DO THIS- "** I said at the same time as Jackson and laughed.

I laughed but stopped right away when Jackson lifted his shirt and I gulped.

I knew this piece of shit wasn't supposed to show that much skin in the MV, but he had the audacity to lift his shirt to completely expose his torso.

The members kept performing until Jackson out of nowhere took off his shirt.

I screamed but quickly closed my mouth.

I saw him laughing.

I glared at him and went to one of the staff.

 **" Uhm, excuse me, do you have a microphone or something. "** I ask.

The staff nodded and gave me a little black microphone to speak through it.

 **" JACKSON WANG CAN YOU PLEASE YOUR SHIRT BACK ON ? "** I speak as the speakers made my voice much louder, it resonated in the whole stadium and some staff laughed.

 **" NO ! "** he said, shirt thrown somewhere oon the floor as he jumped like a kid on the stage, shirtless. 

**" YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD IF YOU DON'T WEAR IT. "** I said again.

 **" NO ! YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOM ! "** he said stomping away and I laughed.

 **" I'M CALLING YOUR REAL MOM THEN. "** I said smirking.

Jackson suddenly turned around and picked quickly his shirt up.

 **" OKAY OKAY, I will wear it, just don't call my mom. "** he said.

Then another song played.

_Just Right._

Jackson started rapping looking at me.

I laughed and enjoyed the show.

When the chorus came I took my phone out and filmed the cute boys.

I laughed and zoomed at each one of the boys faces,

They were all pouting and I swore i died from cuteness.

They sang and pointed at me.

_You're just right._

All I could do is smile and enjoy the show.

Then my phone vibrated.

I took it and unlocked it, it was a message from my men.

I straight away opened it.

 **X :** We've spotted 4 suspicious people, north, east, south, west. All of them are inside the Stadium, backstage.

**Me :** don't lose them, I'm coming.

_**( A/N : Did I precise that not only the Park Gang was GOT7's bodyguards but also security was there. It's just they are no aware of the gang affair. )** _

I quickly stand up and go backstage.  
  


**Me :** I'm backstage, behind the stage.

**Me :** give me info on closest target.

  
**X :** a female, between 18-20 years old, short brown hair, Pink shirt, white skirt.

 **X :** She's coming toward you.

**Me :** good job.

I started slowly walking looking around.

Then I spotted the target.

Pink Shirt and white skirt, short brown hair.

She had a bag pack with a key ring.

The key Ring said Yugyeom on it with a heart.

_heh stupid-_

I quickly take out my phone and walked toward the girl phone held against my ear.

**" Yeah I know.**

**No they're fine, just a bit tired.**

**Yugyeom in in the makeup room number 78.**

**The one next the bathrooms.**

**No, he's alone, he wanted some peace.**

**None of the staff is there, he have to sleep for a bit.**

**The other members are repeating without him, he's fine- "** I started acting like I'm talking to someone over the phone.

I walked past the girl and I swore she slowed her pace down.

I smirked and continued my little game.

I kept walking slowly still talking to my imaginary friend.

I glanced quickly at the girl, i was facing her back.

She stood there and took out her phone quickly and called someone.

She talked on the phone and I couldn't a word from what she said.

I get in a random room and close the door behind me.

I take out my phone and text my men.

  
**Me :** Are the targets moving ?

  
**X :** Yes, all of them.

**Me :** towards one direction ?

  
**X :** Yes.

**Me :** Makeup room number 78 next to the bathrooms....

  
**X :** Yes.

_Those motherfuckers._

  
**Me :** get them.

**Me :** call staff and security.

I get out of the room and dash towards the room number 78.

Right when I got there.

The first thing I saw is 4 girls on the floor with my men watching them.

I sigh.

 **" Seriously ? What are you ? "** I ask walking towards them.

They look up at me.

 **" Sasaengs ? "** I ask.

 **" We're not Sasaengs ! We're staff ! "** A girl said.

 **" You're bad at lying, kid. "** I said running my hand through my hair.

 **" I'm not lying and I'm not a kid ! "** she said angrily.

 **" Yugyeom is coming. "** I said.

Their eyes widen and their mouths open.

**" Is he ? "**

**" Really ? "**

**" Is Oppa Yugyeom going to talk to us ? "** they ask.

I just laugh,

**" No he's not, you fucking Sasaengs. I don't think he wants to see your ugly faces. "**

**" You're the ugly one ! "** she snaps.

My men started laughing.

 **" Calm your tits down kid, You just came here to get to see Yugyeom right ? "** I ask squatting down.

 **" Yeah and ? Is there a problem ?! "** she asks.

 **" Well Technically yes, you can't just sneak here and try to see GOT7 without permission, that's illegal. "** I said.

 **" Check their bags. "** I command.

My men snatched the girls bags out of them.

 **" T-that's private ! "** They protest.

 **" Not anymore. "** I said.

My men through their bags.

When they finished they handed objects they found inside it.

 **" Uhm, sleeping pills ? "** I ask.

 **" They're medicine. "** she say.

 **" Medicine my ass. "** I mutter looking through what my men found.

 **" Poison ? Seriously ? Are you planning to kill someone ? "** I said waving the small flask in front of them.

**" N-no ! "**

**" How do you even know it's Poison ?! "** one of them asks.

 **" I've used it in naughty kids like you. "** I said looking through their stuff finding nasty other things.

Then Loud footsteps were heard, Staff came running with security.

 **" Sasaengs, all 4 of them. They're possessing sleeping pills, drugs and poison. Call the cops. "** I explained.

They were terrified but some were really mad.

 **" We know... "** one of them sigh.

I frown, **" You do ? "**

**" Yeah, they tried to get in the members rooms many times, spy on them, sneaking backstage and taking same flight as them, they tried the impossible.** **We catch them, but they always end up coming back.** **But their main target is Yugyeom. "**

I turn to the 4 females.

 **" You guys are a pain in the ass to be honest, If Yugyeom sees you he may throw up. Take them away. "** I spoke before heading out of the room.


	10. The 01:00 AM curse

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" I forgot to ask you earlier, why did you leave when we were repeating ? "** Jackson asked while the makeup artist did his makeup.

The concert will start in few minutes, all the staff in the backstage were running everywhere like mad chickens.

It was a real mess backstage, the members were getting ready.

Yugyeom was stretching.

Jinyoung was practising his vocals and warming up his vocal chords.

Mark was drinking water.

JB was breathing while a staff massaged his back.

Bambam was repeating dance moves.

Youngjae was just standing and scrolling through his phone.

Y/n was standing in front of Jackson with a makeup artist working on his face.

Y/n didn't even understand why the boys had to wear makeup, they are perfect and naturally handsome, but oh well this is K-pop.

The makeup artist finished her work and backed off leaving Jackson and Y/n alone.

 **" Was I that bad ? "** Jackson asked.

Y/n frowned **" What the hell ?! No way, your performance is perfect ! It was just a tiny problem, nothing to worry about. "**

 **" Tell me. "** he said in a firm tone.

 **" Sasaengs... "** Y/n sighed rubbing her neck.

Jackson held his hips and sighed.

**" How many ? "**

**" 4 "** Y/N answered.

 **" I took good care of them don't worry about that, just focus on your performance okay ? "** Y/n said smiling.

Jackson smirked **" Since when you're nice to me ? "**

Y/n blushed and walked away hearing Jackson laugh behind her.

 **" OKAY BOYS GATHER AROUND ! "** JB clapped his hands,

The members did as he said and gathered around him.

 **" Remember to do your best and enjoy.** **Don't go hard on yourselves, I will be awlways proud of you.** **Let's go and turn it up with our Aghases,** **GOT7 LET'S GOOOOO "**

The members screamed and cheered with the staff clapping.

 **" Now. "** a staff ran to the boys.

They nodded and ran after him.

Suddenly Y/n's heart started racing really fast.

 **" Good luck Guys ! "** Y/n shouted after them,

The boys turned and smiled widely making her heart melt.

 **" Wish me luck too, Y/N. "** she hear someone say behind her,

Y/n jumped and turned around.

She saw Jackson smiling cockily at her.

Y/n honestly hated it when he smiled like that to her, he was so annoying.

She gets irritated when he smiles that way.

But deep down it wasn't only that, Jackson had an effect on her.

When he smiles that way, she feels weak against him and that's one of the things she hates the most.

It's like he knows what's going in her head and knows all her fears and secrets.

He didn't even say anything or do anything and Y/n wanted him to disappear.

But deep down, in the core of her soul she doesn't want him to go away, she wants him to stay and annoy her.

Jackson was so interesting, she somehow treasured him in her heart.

She didn't like him.

Well she actually did.

He was a precious human being, Too expensive to lose.

Just like her friends and GOT7.

Y/n believed that some humans should have never existed in the first place.

Humans to begin with, are all nasty and she's one of them.

She doesn't consider herself nasty but worse.

This may make her look heartless or evil but she kills people without feeling any guilt.

Because she knows the ones she kills always end up being drug dealers, rapist, murderer, child abusers and others....

 **" Why will I wish you luck ?! "** Y/n snapped.

 **" Actually I take that back, Instead I will wish** **YOU** **luck. "** Jackson said.

Y/n frowned, she was truly confused **" What do you mean ?? "**

 **" You won't be able to sleep after watching our concert... "** Jackson smirked before running after his members.

 **" What the hell, Jackson ?! "** Y/n said.

Y/n didn't understand what he meant, but for some reason she felt he was right.

And that really scared her.

 **" THAILAND ARE YOU READY ?! MAKE SOME NOIIIISSEEEEEE "** Y/n heard Jackson growl through the giant speakers.

She could hear the screaming of their fans getting very loud.

It was insane.  
  
  
  


**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" fuck,**

**fuck,**

**fuck,**

**fuck,**

**fuck,**

**fuck,**

_**fuck.** _ **"**

I repeated while rolling in my bed like a burrito.

Jackson was right, I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I was wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts.

The oversized hoodie was actually Taehyung's.

I stole it from him so I could wear it when I'm away from home.

Normally when I wear it, I fall asleep straight away but somehow it's magical affect vanished tonight.  
  


**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 :**   
  


It's been 30 minutes since the concert has started and the boys are performing,

I took my phone and quickly checked twitter.

 **#GOT7** was trending worldwide ?!

Everywhere I clicked I saw the boys' pictures.

Their fans are so fast ?!!!

Each of the guy's names was trending worldwide.

I randomly clicked on one of their fan's post that has been posted 3 minutes ago.

My eyes widen...

It was Jackson's pictures from his solo stage... 

[insert sexy, hot, Jackson pictures of one of his solo stages of oxygen with THAT silk red shirt and leather tight pants] 

**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 𝙀𝙉𝘿 :**   
  


I think I have committed the biggest mistake of my life.

I sat in my bed holding my head in my hands, the pictures and videos I saw couldn't leave my memory.

I watched GOT7 from backstage but it's nothing compared to watching them with the audience,  
I only saw the back and sides of their bodies, At the front is another whole world.

I couldn't imagine that the members would be wildin' that bad.

Oh my innocent eyes...

_**( A/N : Actually you can't be innocent when you're friends with Jay Park, don't kill me plz )** _

Few days ago I was on Instagram and saw some of their fans calling Jackson _'Wild & Sexy'_ I didn't understand why they called him that, he looked like a puppy 90% of the time.

But after today, I know...

I understand why he's called _'Wild & Sexy'_.

God please take my soul...

I really couldn't sleep even during those 2 hours I literally screamed and jumped along with GOT7 until I couldn't feel my legs.

I though when we get back to our hotel, I will drop dead and sleep for a century.

Oh, how wrong was I.

I literally was about to start crying, I tried every existent position to sleep, I tried counting sheeps.

I tried listening to calm music.

I tried reading a book.

I tried everything !!!

It was currently 01:00 AM in the morning and I was dying.

I felt I could run back to Korea and still won't be able to sleep.

I was feeling so miserable and helpless.

Suddenly anger started boiling my body.

It's Jackson's fault !

He said I wouldn't be able to sleep and here am I, whining alone in my room.

He has to pay for it !

I stood up and walked towards my room's door angrily.

Messy hair, shit looking face, oversized hoodie and bare feet.

Well not exactly bare feet, for some reason I was only wearing one sock, the other decided to run away and hide in a black hole.

The hoodie is actually Taehyung's and I stole it from him, the hoodie had a red stain on it, It was ketchup.

When I came back to the hotel I called room service for food and ate like a pig.

I opened my door, closing it behind me and walking toward Jackson's room furiously.

The hall was not exactly dark, small lights on the floor were on giving a nice vibe.

Somehow I knew each one of the boys rooms, in case of emergency.

I stood in front of Jackson's room ready to knock when a my stomach twisted.

I felt guilty, I can't come at 1 in the morning and interrupt him from his sleep, he performed for 2 hours and all of them are wrecked.

I still remember when he came backstage for a small break, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

He straight away sat on the floor drinking water and resting while staff massaged his back.

He couldn't even wipe the sweat from his forehead with a towel because his hand was shaking so much, I had to do it for him.

Even if he looked tired, he managed to look up and smile at me.

I bit my lip and turned around to head back to my stupid room when suddenly a door opens.

I froze in place and not dared to look around.

 **" I knew it. "** I heard Jackson say chuckling.

I turned around and saw Jackson with messy hair covering his forehead and eyes, he was shirtless wearing loose shorts.

I suddenly felt like shit, like really shit shit.

Jackson looked like a god, perfect human being.

He isn't even a human being at this point, he's an angel.

I was there, standing wearing a oversized hoodie stained with ketchup, messy ugly hair and wearing one sock.

I'm a total mess, he will tease me the rest of my life.

I gulped and played with my fingers.

 **" Why are you awake ? "** I asked.

Jackson ran his hand in his hair revealing his forehead and tired eyes.

 **" Let's say I was kinda worried about you, I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep. "** he said quietly to not wake someone up.

 **" Well thank you, It's because of you ! "** I snapped.

 **" I know, I'm too hot for you to handle. "** he laughed.

I frowned **" You know what, I'm gonna leave you and go try sleep. Goodnight or good morning, call it whatever you want- "**

I turned around ready to leave him.

 **" Wait, please let me help you. It's my fault after all, You won't be able to focus tomorrow or do anything if you don't rest. "** he said with worry in his voice.

 **" YOU rest first, I'm not the one who will perform for 2 hours straight everyday. "** I said facing him again.

 **" Please. "** he said with puppy eyes.

I sighed and gave up.

**" Okay... "**

Jackson's eye lit up.

 **" Come in ! "** he said stepping aside.

I glanced at his face and walked inside his room, I heard him close the door behind him and lock it.

His room is as big as mine, it's just the furniture are placed differently and in different colours.

His room smelled like chocolate for some reason.

Jackson had 2 beds in his room, one king sized and the other for 1 person.

The king sized bed's sheets were messy and the some pillows were on the floor.

The other bed was neat with clothes all over it.

The window was wide open revealing the city's lights.

Jackson stood next to me **" I'm sorry if it's messy... "**

I faced him ready to say something when I stopped breathing.

The lights of his room are much powerful then those in the halls, I couldn't really see his face properly.

But now that I can-

His bare face, messy hair, made him look perfect.

The 'flaws' in his face, those I adored them.

His eyes, dark brown eyes.

He just looked breathtaking.

Not because he was shirtless or had abs,

Just his face.

Just seeing his bare face reminds me that Idols are humans too.

Just like me and you.

He wasn't perfect, his body is not perfect.

He had flaws just like me, scratches from childhood accidents in his skin.

I didn't know what gotten into me but I just starred at his face for what seemed like an eternity.

 **" I-I can wear a shirt if I make you uncomfortable... "** he said scratching his neck.

 **" Ah, you-no, no it's fine, don't worry about that, do as you please it's your room not mine. "** I said laughing nervously.

He smiled **" Okay then... "**

He walked over to the king sized bed and sat down, he patted the place next to him.

I walked over and sat down looking at my feet.

 **" So.... "** he started.

 **" Help me sleep or I'm gonna kill you. "** I said.

Jackson froze and laughed mouth wide open.

I mentally slapped myself, why do I have to be mean ?!

 **" Shhh You're gonna wake the others up, I didn't mean it, please help me- "** I explained worried.

He wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes and sat up properly **" Y/n Park you're one of a kind "**

**" Uhm, thanks "**

**" I have an Idea ; You can sleep in my bed, it's warm and comfy and I will sing for you if that helps. "** he said in a serious tone.

My eyes widen, How can he give me his comfy bed when he performed until he couldn't feel his legs and arms ?!

Jackson is annoying but he's too nice right now.

**" I-I'm sorry I can't, That's wrong. I can just sleep in the extra be- "**

Jackson shut me up before I could finish my sentence.

**" Shhhh, Do as I say, I'm gonna sleep in the extra bed, a bed is a bed after all. Chop Chop get under the blanket "**

I didn't even had time to react Jackson pushed me down and covered my body with the blanket.

I tried to resist but he pushed me back again.

 **" SLEEP. "** he said.

 **" I'm not gonna sleep until you sleep too. "** I said crossing my arms.

 **" Okay, okay chill girl. "** he stood up and turned off the main light and turned on the small light in the nightstand.

Jackson took all of the clothes and threw them on top of the empty table.

He slid under the sheets and turned around to face me.

He smiled dumbly and I did stick out my tongue at him.

 **" Sing for me, Wang. "** I said looking at him.

He now is laying on his back, now all I can see is his side view.

 **" I'm gonna sing a song I recently wrote, It's called 'Dawn of us'. "** he said before taking a deep breath and started singing.

My eyes were glued at him, his voice was so beautiful.

I watched him sing with his soft voice, I listened to every word came out of his lips.

The lyrics were going straight to my heart.

I was fascinated by the fact he wrote them and he is now singing it to me.

I truly felt safe and at peace hearing his voice singing.

I cuddled in the warm bed breathing in the sheets and pillow, it smelled so nice.

The bed had Jackson's scent.

I held the sheets close to my face and closed my eyes breathing in his scent which made my body relax.

I felt more than comfortable, I felt like I was in a cloud with a angel singing to me.

I yawned, **" Jackson.. "** I called out eyes closed ready to sleep.

He stopped singing **" Yes ? "**

 **" You sing like an angel... "** I said half asleep.

He stayed silent and didn't say anything, **" I love your voice... "** I said again half asleep.

 **" Thank you, sleep now. "** I heard him chuckle.

 **" Your voice is my favourite thing after Cookies and Ice Cream... "** I said unconsciously.

 **" Sleep, you're talking non-sense. "** was the last thing I heard Jackson say before drifting to dreamland.  
  
  


**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Jackson watched as Y/n fall asleep in the bed next to him.

He smiled at the view and stood up to close the window, he was afraid she may catch cold.

He was the shirtless one and still he thought of her first.

Jackson is truly an angel.

He walked quietly towards her and looked at her face closely.

She looked peaceful sleeping in his bed.

Her messy hair made her look even more beautiful, her lips in a slight pout, her hands holding the sheets, Jackson wanted to feel her hands, cheeks.

He wanted to feel her lips, they looked so soft.

He held his hand close to her face and caressed her soft cheek.

Before he could touch her lips he stood up and cursed at himself.

He can't do it.

He got in his bed, threw the blankets over him and turned the light off.

 **" Good night, dumbass. "** he whispered before turning around.

He slightly chuckled because he imagined what would happen if he called Y/n dumbass when she's awake.

She will probably kick him or treat to kill him.

He found it cute when she gets angry at him.

He smiled and fall asleep thinking about the woman sleeping in the same room as him.


	11. Caught in a lie

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Y/n groaned as she opened her eyes slowly.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Y/n looked around remembering that she was in Jackson's room.

She looked at her right and saw Jackson sleeping peaceful with a Black Kitty plushie.

[the picture actually exists and it's so fcking cute,, once again check wattpad jsjs] 

She smiled at the view then she rubbed her dry throat.

_**( A/N : how do you rub your throat- )** _

Y/n was thirsty, that's what woken her up.

She slid out of the warm bed and walked toward the table looking for a water bottle.

Upon finding one of 2 litres, she grabbed a glass and poured water in it and drank quietly.

She made sure to be as quiet as possible to not wake Jackson up.

Then really quickly walked on her tippy toes, she jumped on the bed and covered her body with the warm sheets.

She was about to lay down when something came up to her head.

_Jackson is nice for letting me sleep in his bed._

_When he wakes up he will probably want some privacy, to change or take a shower._

_I don't really have the right to just leave him like that._

_Without thanking him..._

_But his bed is so warm and it smells so nice !!!_

_Ugh._

**_( A/N : i swear if someone doesn't get it i'll- )_ **

Y/n threw the sheets on her head and slept.  
  
  
  


_Beep,_

_Beep,_

_Beep._

Jackson groaned and shifted in his bed.

 **" shut uuuup.... "** he mumbled.

He opened his eyes and grabbed the phone.

Jackson turned his alarm off and threw his phone on the nightstand.

He rubbed his eyes and starred at the ceiling silently.

Jackson suddenly heard a few knocks on his door.

He sat up confused and was ready to stand up when his heart stopped.

Jackson completely forgot Y/n was still sleeping in his room and when he saw her figure it scared him.

He though she was ghost or something.

Jackson coughed quietly to try hide his embarrassment, then walked as quietly as possible to the door.

He glanced at Y/n, he smiled seeing her hugging the pillow and sleeping.

Jackson unlocked the door and opened it.

 **" What do you want, Mark ? "** Jackson asked raising an eyebrow.

 **" I uh- I'm bored... "** he said.

Jackson's eyes widen **" Bored ? Go rest Markie. "**

 **" What's going on here ? "** JB said out of nowhere.

 **" I want to stay a bit with Jackson but he doesn't want to..."** Mark mumbled sadly.

 **" It's not that- "** Jackson tried to explain.

 **" Jackson, let him stay with you. "** JB said.

 **" And me ? Can I stay with you guys ?! "** Yugyeom jumped up and down.

Jackson froze as all his members came out of nowhere and wanted to stay with him in his room.

 **" Pillow Party at 7AM ?! I'm in. "** Bambam grinned.

 **" Can I join, Can I join, Can I join ?????? "** Jinyoung asked jumping up and down, obviously not in his normal state.

 **" Are we gonna play UNO tho ? "** Youngjae said.

 **" Let us in ! "** JB said.

Jackson's eyes widen.

 **" NO- I UH NO YOU CAN'T COME IN- "** Jackson blocked the door.

The boys froze and looked at him in confusion.

 **" Why ? "** JB said.

 **" Are you ill or something ? "** Bambam said raising his eyebrow.

 **" Are you okay, Jackson ? "** Mark said.

 **" I-uhm I'm perfectly fine, I-it's just- "** Jackson nervously laughed.

**" ATCHOUM ! "**

Jackson nearly shitted himself.

 **" Who's in your room ? "** JB asked.

 **" M-my zebra hahahaaa- "** Jackson laughed leaning against the door, sweating.

 **" He's hiding something from us... "** Yugyeom said.

 **" What are you hiding from us ? "** Youngjae asked.

 **" Let us see. "** Mark said crossing his arms against his chest.

 **" I- Guys, Please- "** Jackson couldn't even finish his sentence, the 6 boys walked in his room.

He wanted to hold them back but they were 6 against 1.

He froze still standing at the door. 

He heard them gasp loudly at the same time and he facepalmed.

 **" WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS ! "** Yugyeom said pointing at Y/n.

 **" Oh My Lord "** JB gasped.

 **" A human being, what does it look like to you ?! "** Youngjae spat.

 **" Jackson is cheating on me, I- "** Mark said.

 **" Calm down, Mark. "** Jinyoung said patting the back of his friend.

 **" Hold on, Is that Y/n ?! "** Bambam gasped.

The boys went silent.

 **" Jackson, EXPLAIN- "** JB said.

 **" Shut up, you're gonna wake her up ! "** Jackson whisper shouted.

The boys looked at Jackson in silence for few minutes.

Jackson sighed scratching his neck **" I found her awake at 3AM and helped her sleep, that's all. "**

 **" By sleeping with her ? "** Bambam said.

Jackson's mouth opened like a fish's.

**" No, no I have- "**

**" I hope you guys used protection tho- "** JB said looking around the room.

 **" I, NO- listen she slept here, and I slept over there ! "** Jackson said angrily.

 **" Liar. "** Mark said.

 **" I didn't know you guys liked each other- "** Youngjae said calmly.

 **" I TELLING YOU WE DON'T- SHE JUST SLEPT HERE CUZ SHE COULDN'T SLEEP ON HER OWN- "** Jackson said.

Suddenly Y/n let a quiet moan leave her mouth.

The boys went silent and looked at her in fear.

Y/n shifted in her bed and stretched her arms.

Then she suddenly stopped moving.

The boys sighed in relieve and kept arguing with Jackson.

 **" And what if she slept in my room ?! Are you jealous or something ? "** Jackson snapped.

 **" Chill dude, I'm just saying... "** Bambam stepped back.

 **" We're gonna end up waking her up and she's gonna kill us- "** JB said.

 **" Why are you so loud ?.. "** Y/n said quietly looking at the boys eyes half closed.

They froze,

 **" I- "** JB tried to explain.

Y/n suddenly got out of the bed.

They stepped back.

 **" Get out or I'm gonna shoot you. "** She said eyes half closed and frowning.

The boys looked at each other in horror and ran outside the room.

Jackson stood still against the wall not breathing.

Y/n closed the door behind them and locked it.

She walked back and stopped in front of Jackson.

His heart stopped.

He remembered when Y/n woke up in the plane, she was completely out of her mind.

Acting like a drunk woman.

He doesn't know if it's one of her habits, _weird habits_.

But that lowkey scared him, he never knew what can she do in that state.

 **" Fluffy. "** she said patting his head and then walked back to her bed and sleeping like nothing happened.

Jackson watched her plot herself in the bed and going back to sleep like nothing happened.

 **" What the hell... "** he said touching the top of his head smiling like an idiot.  
  


**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" Can you stop looking at me like that ?!!! "** I said angrily turning at the 6 boys.

As soon as I met their eyes, they started talking with each other and doing random stuff.

I was sitting in the café in a corner alone.

The boys didn't stop teasing me or Jackson about this morning.

They told me that they saw me sleeping in Jackson's bed while I was deep asleep.

To be honest I don't even remember anything.

I don't even know if I woken up or not.

But as I heard I did wake up and kicked them out of the room.

Apparently I wanted to shoot them, that's what Mark said to me.

Sometimes I get scared of myself...

The week passed pretty quick, me waking up going to watch GOT7 repeat on stage, pack our stuff and fly to another country.

We didn't talk that much but still managed to have fun with each other.

And I also had time to text my mother ;  
  


**Me :** MOOOMMMMYYYY

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** Hello sweetttiieee !!

 **Woman that gave birth to trash :** how are you baby ?

**Me :** I'm fine thx, I just missed u

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** what does thx mean ?

**Me :** thanks.

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** oh okay, thx

**Me :** mooommmm

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** How was your week by the way ?! Did the young boys were nice with you ?

**Me :** HELL NO

**Me :** ew.

**Me :** they are a pain in the butt !!

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** what are they called again ??

**Me :** GOT7

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** can you send me some pictures ?

**Me :** oh, okay.

**Me :** *please ignore Jackson's longass legs. [insert pic] 

**Me :** this is Bambam, I don't remember when I took it- [insert pic] 

**Me :** This is Jackson. [insert pic] 

**Woman that gave birth to trash :** he's really handsome, wow

 **Woman that gave birth to trash :** send me more of his pics please.

**Me :** MOTHER

  
**Woman that gave birth to trash :** DO AS I SAY, I bet your gallery is filled with their photos. AND if you still have me as 'Woman that gave birth to trash' I'm gonna come and whoop your ass.

**Me :** SIGH

**Me :** [insert pic] 

**Mother :** we can't even see his face !

**Me :** [insert pic] 

**Me :** [Insert pic] 

**Me :** happy now ?!

  
**Mother :** Yeahhh

 **Mother :** I wanna lowkey adopt him-

**Me :** ew no

**Me :** YOU ALREADY HAVE ME AND JIMINIEPABO

  
**Mother :** don't call your brother that.

**Me :** it's true tho

**Me :** Listen, you already have 2 high quality trash, 

why adding a low quality trash to our family ?!!!

  
**Mother :** You just admitted that you're trash daughter-

 **Mother :** he's very handsome, omg.

 **Mother :** If I can't adopt him at least marry him

**Me :** WHAT THE FUCK

**Me :** mother, are u high ?

  
**Mother :** i'm 1m56.

**Me :** ...

**Me :** I hate him-

**Me :** and he's so annoying like UGAHJAGSHKLSJHGHFAG

  
**Mother :** he looks nice and a gentlemen ! 

WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE A BOYFRIEND ?!

**Me :** cuz I don't want to ???????

  
**Mother :** You're still looking for him aren't you ?

**Me :** ...

**Me :** yeah and ?

  
**Mother :** get over him, that's unhealthy Y/n.

 **Mother :** marry the handsome Jackson so I can flex in front of Vanessa and her snake looking friends, OMG I CANT WAIT TO SEE THEIR FACES WHEN YOURE GONNA GET MARRIED WITH JACKSON-

**Me :** I'm done.

**Me :** how r u even my mother ?!

  
**Mother :** I don't know heee-

 **Mother :** get a boyfriend or husband or something, 

i'm bored and I want grand kids to look after.

**Me :** I-

  
**Mother :** send more pics.

**Me :** ...

**Me :** this is Jinyoung btw, he's cute and fluffy-

[insert pic] 

**Me :** gangsta looking dude yugyeom in the house [insert pic] 

**Me :** LA GANGSTAH MARKIE [insert pic] 

**Me :** that's Jaebum, he was hungry in the middle of the night, 

so I went him to the grocery store, 

he's so dumb he didn't want to ask for room service 

cuz apparently he wanted to see the city during night- 

AND IM LAZY. so yeah, I took a pic of him cuz he lowkey fine haHHA-

[insert pic] 

**Me :** SUNSHINE~ YOUNGJAE [insert pic] 

**Me :** that's it,

**Me :** happy now ?

  
**Mother :** yeaHHHHH

 **Mother :** I've screenshotted every single pic and sent them to your aunt.

**Me :** you-

**Me :** just type GOT7 in google and you will get hella pics-

  
**Mother :** REALLY ?

**Me :** ...

**Me :** yes grandma 

**Me :** they' re famous af

  
**Mother :** oh yeah haha

 **Mother :** who's their director ?

**Me :** director ?

  
**Mother :** yeah, something like that.

**Me :** you mean JYP ?

  
**Mother :** yes yes him

 **Mother :** I need to give him a call

**Me :** why ?

  
**Mother :** to change the boys name.

**Me :** TO WHAT ???!!!

  
**Mother :** he should have called them HOT7 instead of GOT7

**Me :** ...

**Me :** u aint lying tho

  
  



	12. The poison

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**Me :** JULILILILILILILILIIIIIIEEEEE

**Me :** *credits to my one and only personal photographer Song [insert sexy pic of self in a restaurant] 

**Me :** ANSWER ME BACK BITCH I MISS U

  
**Julie :** OmG, I was revising-

 **Julie :** I missed u too~ How r u ?

**Me :** I'm fine, it's just those fuckers

  
**Julie :** which 'fuckers' ?

**Me :** GOT7

  
**Julie :** oh

 **Julie :** what about them lol

**Me :** they are like kids, I swER TO GOD IM GONNA BEAT THEM UP !

  
**Julie :** *sigh* they are grown ass men, Y/n. Even older than you.

 **Julie :** the only kid I know, is you.

**Me :** STAHP DISRESPECTING ME-

  
**Julie :** all right just tell me...

**Me :** so basically those hoes, guess what they did-

  
**Julie :** what ?

**Me :** so one night, I was in my room, then I got a call from Jinyoung, I answered and he was screaming, crying and sobbing, he said they were there for him, and they are going to kill him. So I was in Gangsta mode and called my men to secure the hallway and watch the hotel's exit door and stuff. 

**Me :** And then I grabbed my gun, ( like a normal person ) and walked like a ninja towards Jinyoung's room, knocked the door, then someone opened the door, I kicked the person in the stomach and pointed my gun straight and screamed **" DON'T MOVE OR IM SHOOTING ! "**

  
**Julie :** and ?!

**Me :** The bad guys were actually Jackson and Bambam, the person who opened the door was Mark. Jinyoung was tied up to the table and JB was sitting on a chair playing Uno with Yugyeom and Youngjae.

  
**Julie :**...

**Me :** yeah

**Me :** Mark doesn't have balls anymore tho...

**Me :** My men were shook, and me too. Song was pissed cuz he was actually on call with his wife and daughter but had to hung up to come and see what's wrong with Jinyoung. Then JB, just like that asked _'Wanna play Uno ?'_ and my men left leaving me and Song alone. I looked and Song and he just said _'You deal with them, goodnight.'_

  
**Julie :** and did u do ?!

**Me :** well, I- Kind of locked the door and screamed.

  
**Julie :** _'screamed'_ what ?

**Me :** who's idea it was.

  
**Julie :** ANNNNNDDDDD

**Me :** Jackson, Bambam and JB....

  
**Julie :** *SIGH*

 **Julie :** *SIGH*

 **Julie :** *SIGH*

**Me :** I chased after them and kicked them in the butt-

  
**Julie :** whoaaahh, how can you-

**Me :** they started it first-

  
**Julie :** are they still alive tho ?

**Me :** sadly, yeah...

  
**Julie :** don't tell me you ended up playing Uno with them.

**Me :** well, let's say I was kind of bored so i stayed.

  
**Julie :** AHJDKGFETyufdukeiuoirpIGYg-  
  


**_" I swear to god, if you do that again, I'm gonna kill you and trust me no one will find your bodies ever again. "_ ** _I said angrily looking at the stupid boys._

**_" Were you actually worried about me ? "_ ** _Jinyoung asked smirked._

**_" It's my job- "_ ** _I said but got cut off by Jackson's loud voice._

**_" I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE, HOW DARE YOU- "_ ** _he gasped dramatically._   
  


**Me :** well, gotta go sis

  
**Julie :** Byee byeee  
  


I stretched my arms and yawned.

I looked around my hotel room and sighed, I had to go check on the boys.

Nothing has happened so far in those past days, but still I couldn't let my guard down.

Especially if Idols could possibly be in danger.

I gotta ask JYP to pay me for babysitting GOT7, it was a pain in the butt, hearing their screams and loudness everyday was tiring.

I took my phone in hand and texted my men ;  
  


**Me :** don't let your guard down.

**Me :** is there any suspicious activities ?

  
**X :** no, nothing so far.

**Me :** really ?

  
**X :** yeah, we've been watching people that come in and out and no one seems to be a danger for GOT7

**Me :** great, imma check on them. 

**Me :** Stay focused.

  
**X :** yes Ms. Park  
  


I walked out of my room, only wearing a big pink oversized hoodie, shorts and knee high socks.

I stooped in the corridor to say hello to one of the staff and walked towards the boy's individual rooms.

The boys came back from the concert it's been 3 hours, so checking on them won't hurt anyone.

Who should I check on first ?

Then suddenly one of the boy's rooms opened, a man wearing a white smart shirt and black trousers got out.

He was pushing an empty trolley, he glanced at me for one second and walked down the hallway without looking back.

I shrugged and went to knock on the door he just got out from.

 **" Hi, Y/n. Do you need something ? "** asked Yugyeom smiling.

I smiled and said **" Uhm, not really, just wanna check on you, if everything's fine that's all. "**

 **" Oh, I'm fine, don't worry. Just- Come in, come join me. I ordered room service just now, the food is still warm. "** Yugyeom grew a bigger smile.

He stepped away from the door and pointed inside of his room.

 **" I- All right. "** I gave in and walked inside.

Who can resist Yugyeom's cuteness to be honest ? 

He just looked like a ball of sunshine.

The first thing I saw was a table with food on it, fresh warm food.

My stomach rumbled loudly and made my face turn bright red.

I glanced at Yugyeom who was trying not to laugh.

 **" I- It's my tummy... "** I said still embarassed.

I wasn't even that hungry !

Right when my eyes saw food, my stomach started acting up by itself.

 **" It's okay ! I find it cute. "** he said moving his laptop, camera, back pack and more stuff from the chair to the bed.

He took the chair and placed it in the other side of the table.

 **" Here, now sit. "** he said pointing at the chair.

I happily sat facing him, scanning the food with my eyes.

 **" You eat a lot Yugyeomie.. "** I said looking at how much food did he actually order.

 **" I need to be healthy, After all the physical activities I've done earlier... "** he said handing me chopsticks.

 **" Why did you say that ? You don't like men who eats a lot ? "** he said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

My eyes widen **" No, not at all, it's just I'm surprised someone actually eats like me, like a lot of food. I quite like it... "**

Yugyeom's eyes widen **" Hold up, so you're telling me that YOU eat THIS ! All by yourself ?! "**

I laughed **" Yeah, ALL by myself. "**

 **" Whoah, we're made for each other.. "** he laughed.

Yugyeom poured wine in two glasses and handed me one.

 **" I- I don't drink Yugyeom... "** I said laughing nervously.

Yugyeom looked up at me in shook. 

**" Really ? Oh I'm sorry..I didn't know. "**

**" It's okay "** I smiled.

 **" Let's start eating then. "** Yugyeom said after sipping his drink.

 **" Yay ! "** I grabbed my chopsticks in my hand and licked my lips.

Yugyeom grabbed the sushi plate and passed it to me, I smiled and grabbed one.

 **" Cheers ! "** he said.

I licked my lips and was bout to eat it when my blood froze.

My eyes widen and my body literally stopped working.

 **" Y/n ? Are you okay ? "** Yugyeom said standing up and waking over to me.

 **" Yugyeom, don't you dare eat any of this. "** I said standing up knocking the chair back.

 **" What- why ? You're scaring me.. "** Yugyeom said.

 **" It's poisoned. "** I said running out of Yugyeom's room.

Yugyeom chased after me in the hallway.

I took my phone out and texted my men.  
  


**Me :** hallway, NOW.

I turned to a confused and scared Yugyeom.

**" Call the staff now and the boys, hurry up. "**

Yugyeom wanted to say something but he quickly turned around and ran to knock on his member's rooms.

Shortly everyone was outside in the hallways confused.

Song pushed through the staff and stood in fornt of me.

 **" Tell me. "** he said with a serious expression.

 **" A man, short, brown hair, white smart shirt, black trousers. Find him, I don't care what you do find him. "** I said to Song.

He nodded and hurried down the hallway.

I turned to my men.

 **" Make sure no one gets in the hotel or out, watch all the doors, the hellevators, even the windows. Don't you dare let anyone out or in. Also check the CCTV. "** I explained.

 **" Ms. Park, this corridors camera's aren't working. "** one of my men said.

I sighed, **" Those fuckers... Don't get caught using weapons in camera, if you want to fight bring your targets over here, and make sure to clean any mess you make. "**

 **" What going on Ms. Park ?! "** the manager stepped in.

 **" Someone tried to poison Yugyeom, get the boys outta here, NOW. "** I said.

 **" Bu- we have to call- "** he tried to say.

 **" SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY ! "** I glared at him.

The manager sighed and took his phone out to call their driver.

The boys were panicking. 

**" Y/n, what the hell is going on ? "** JB said.

 **" Jabeum, get out of here before it gets nasty. We may or not found the Gang that was targeting you... "** I said scanning their faces.

 **" What's going to happen now ? "** he asked.

 **" Maybe some ass kicking, I don't know... "** I said rubbing my neck.

 **" It's going to be dangerous, you better get out before it gets 'too public', if anyone sees you will be in deep trouble. "** I said patting his shoulder.

 **" And you ?** " he said after me.

 **" I'm staying, that's my job. "** I smirked.

 **" I'm staying with you. "** Jackson jumped out of no where, hair still wet from probably a shower.

I sighed.

 **" No you can't. "** I said.

 **" I'm staying too. "** Bambam stepped too.

I face palmed, **" Guys, you have to get out, you can't stay, imagine if it gets really nasty and we're going to use weapons, that will bring people's attention and you will be in trouble. JYP won't allow that. "**

 **" Don't see us as Idols, Y/n. You know we can do it, please we're staying too. We want to help. "** Bambam said. 

**" I'm staying, I don't care. You don't have all your team with you now, we can help you. "** Jackson said.

 **" You don't have any weapons tho. "** I said getting irritated.

 **" YOU will give us weapons. "** Jackson said.

I sighed **" No. "**

I walked towards my room leaving the two boys helplessly standing in the hallways.

Their manager called them so they can follow the boys and get out of the building.

But instead they ran after me.

I opened my room's door and walked straight to my suitcase.

 **" We're staying with you, I don't give a shit. "** Jackson said standing behind me.

I jumped and turned around **" what the fuck, Jackson. "**

 **" Oh what's that ? "** Bambam said opened my suitcase to have a better view.

**" Hey don't touch my- "**

**" You're sharing with us. "** Jackson said leaning forward to have a better look at my suitcase content.

I actually bring 2 suitcases with me and a bag pack.

One suitcase with clothes and stuff, and the other with weapons.

Many guns, knifes and that sort of things.

 **" Okay then, other girls bring clothes and food and you bring Guns with you- IS THAT A GRENADE ?!!!! "** Bambam gasped.

 **" OMG DON'T TOUCH IT, GIVE IT TO ME !! "** I jumped on top of Bambam to get my grenade back.

 **" I tough it was a bath bomb. "** Jackson laughed.

 **" Hold on, why is it painted in pink and it's said 'Die bicth' ?! "** Jackson said in shock.

 **" Personal Issues. "** I turned to my suitcase.

I held 2 guns and gave them to the boys.

 **" Here "** I said.

The boy's eyes widen.

 **" I'm black, I take the black one, The black one is mine. "** Jackson said taking the black/golden gun in hand.

 **" Chill dude, it's just a gun. "** Bambam said taking the other one.

 **" So what's the plan ? "** Jackson asked taking spare bullets and shoving them in his pockets.

 **" Kill every single motherfucker you see, Let's show them who they're dealing with "** I smirked.

 **" I felt so badass just by hearing that sentence. "** Bambam awed.

I laughed along with Jackson.

I grabbed two guns in each hand and walked out of my room followed by Jackson and Bambam.

 **" We need a name, like the 'BADASS THREE' or- "** Bambam said but got hit by Jackson.

 **" Ouch ! "** Bambam yelped.

 **" The one who kills the most get to be the king or queen and the other two will be the servants for one whole day. "** I said smirking.

 **" Challenge accepted "** Jackson and Bambam said at the same time.


	13. The hunt

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

Y/n felt so excited, she honestly could feel the excitement of the two male next to her.

They glanced at each other, they knew what that meant.

They are somehow turned into beasts.

Ready to kill and slaughter, for messing with Yugyeom and GOT7.

None of the trio could contain their excitement, their eyes almost changed colour when their minds raced with thoughts.

Their very cells were shaking, their stamina raising.

They could finally relieve some stress by eliminating their enemies.

When other people relieve their stress by drinking or by having sexual activities, the three of them find a huge pleasure in killing 'the bad guys'.

Some may say it's pure evil, that we shouldn't feel pleasure by taking people's lifes but that's the problem.

Once you're in the sinful black hole of the underground work you can't escape.

Being bad, being evil, that's what they loved more than anything else.

I mean they are not exactly evil, they never killed innocent people.

They loved ruling their own worlds, they loved the feeling of being free, the thrill of knowing that the police is after them.

Always running...

The three never actually saw each other on game mode.

That's one of the things that excited them, how a person can change when it comes to those kind of stuff.

Y/n turned to the two male **" Jackson left, Bambam right, I'm going centre "** she said.

They nodded and ran where she asked them to.

Y/n saw a man with a knife in hand looking for something.

He was sweating and panicking, looking at every single corner like he was chased by something.

He must be with the bad guys.

She didn't waste time to run towards him, get on top a table and jump on top of him, he fell to the floor. 

He looked up and Y/n stepped on his face 3 times.

She finished her act by shooting him in his forehead.

He was dead.

She inhaled the scent of blood and got off his body looking for her next victim.

Y/n suddenly heard very fast footsteps behind her, she turned around really fast and held her gun in front of her ready to shoot.

Bambam was Naruto running towards a guy, jumped and kicked him right in the face knocking him out.

 **" W- why are you- "** she said in disbelief.

 **" I mean we're in Japan.... "** Bambam said stretching.

Y/n rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction looking for more preys.

Y/n walked down the stairs carefully, taking her time.

She walked straight to the staff area, and into the kitchen.

A staff ran towards her, 

**" M-ma'am, I'm afraid you shouldn't be here... "** he said looking at Y/n.

Y/n smirked and took out her gun, as soon her gun was out the man next to her gasped.

She glanced at him and said **" Get out of here before I kill you. "**

The man fell to the floor as if he saw the devil, eyes wide open and mouth open.

He nodded and crawled out of the kitchen as fast as possible.

Y/n loaded her gun, turned to the horrified cooks and maids.

**" So...Who's the motherfucker that tried to poison my Yugyeom ? "**   
  


Jackson walked down the hallway.

Adrenaline rushing in his veins.

He almost got afraid but then Yugyeom's face flashed in his head.

Yugyeom.

If Y/n wasn't with him, he would have died...

They would have lost Yugyeom.

Anger boiled like lava in his blood, his eyes hot and his body started tensing up.

He loaded his gun, none of the enemy was in view but he didn't care.

He's gonna kill them.

They have no right to mess with his brothers.

Jackson didn't want to imagine a life without one of his brothers, he will not dare.

He also blamed himself, why did he have to be involved in the criminal World ?

What if that gang was actually after him, he will be the responsible one for putting his brothers in danger.  
  


Meanwhile Bambam didn't even know why he joined Y/n and Jackson in their hunt.

He was just bored to be honest.

He wanted to do something thrilling and not sit down and watch.

Bambam hummed songs while walking in the big hotel.

He got bored of not finding any enemy around and started breakdancing in the stairs.

He started dabbing in the stairs and laughing alone.

He then heard footsteps.

He then looked up and saw a staff looking at him with a shocked face.

Bambam laughed nervously and waved to the man, the man's face suddenly turned white.

Bambam glanced at his hand ; he waved while holding a gun.

He mentally face palmed and looked back at the man.

But before he can even move, the man got a gun from his back pocket and shot Bambam.

**" Shit. "**   
  


Back to the kitchen, all the innocent staff ran away, hid in the corner and cried or fainted.

As for the 'fake staff' they held whatever their hands landed on and ran to Y/n at the same time.

Y/n smirked and jumped on the counter and shot them, some hid behind the trolleys so the bullets don't touch them.

Y/n was at that point sweating so much, she had to end them at the spot and not leave the alive ones run away.

It was a hard thing to do as Y/n was only one against many enemies, nothing was being said ;

Just kill or be killed.

After what seemed like forever to Y/n all the bad guys were dead on the floor.

Y/n stretched and washed her hands and face with cold water.

She glanced again at the dead people on the floor and praised herself.

Y/n turned around and searched for the fridge.

Y/n walked carefully not to step on the dead bodies.

She opened a random door and she met a small cold room with all kind of drinks.

She jumped in happiness and stepped inside looking for a cold nice drink.

She found a _Dr. Pepper_ can and grabbed it, got out of the cold room and closed the door behind her.

She opened the can and drank happily.

She then suddenly turned around and pushed a body against the wall, her gun under his neck.

Y/n quickly let the man as soon as she saw his face.

**" Oh, Jackson it's you... "**

**" Yeah, it's me. Hold on, did you do all of this ? Alone ? "** Jackson asked scanning the room and rubbing the skin under his chin.

Y/n walked over the counter and sat on it with her legs hanging like a kid. 

**" You're so messy, my goodness. "** Jackson said checking the dead bodies faces.

Y/n only hummed and looked around the kitchen.

 **" We gotta hide these bodies, Y/n. "** Jackson said to Y/n.

Y/n looked up and said **" There's like a fridge room thing behind you, that door over there. "**

Jackson turned around and opened the door Y/n was pointing at.

He chuckled and turned to Y/n.

**" Come and help me over here. "**

Y/n groaned and walked over to help Jackson with the bodies.

After the two hid all the bodies inside the room, they closed the door and let out a long sigh.

 **" Let's go. "** Jackson said walking before Y/n.

Y/n nodded and followed him.  
  


It's been held an hour that Y/n and Jackson are looking for the guy that Y/n saw, the one that brought food to Yugyeom's room.

Y/n started getting irritated.

She texted her men for any news, but nothing so far.

They are watching out for the police.

The hotel has been very quiet during those hours, at this time everyone in the hotel goes to Japan's most famous clubs to spend the night.

So it's great for Y/n's men and GOT7.

Y/n and Jackson have decided to separate and look in their own side. 

Y/n grabbed furiously her phone and texted Jackson, straight away he came running to her, sweat dropping out of his forehead.

 **" You called ? "** he said.

**" Jackson, I don't get it where the hell the guy is ?! It's like he disappeared just like that. We have to get him- "**

Jackson and Y/n heard a gasp and turned and saw a man with a bag in hand, they didn't even glance at each other, they ran after the man.

They tried shooting him but both ran out of bullets, and it's impossible to get back to Y/n's room to get more.

The guy was surprisingly fast and Jackson was soon catching up with him.

The guy came to an dead end.

They encircled the man in a closed hallway,

 **" You're done for.. "** she breathed.

 **" Should I take him down ? "** Jackson said.

Even before Y/n could say anything the man did the unpredictable.

He smirked and jumped out of the window, smashing the glass with his back.

Jackson gasped before even being unable to catch the guy.

Y/n and Jackson's eyes widen, they ran to the broken window and looked down.

 **" That's the second floor ?!!! "** Jackson gasped.

The guy stood up and ran, glancing at them, he smirked.

 **" Damn It ! "** Jackson punched the wall.

Y/n frowned then smirked **" If he can do, I can do it too. "** she said taking her hoodie off.

Her hoodie was stained with blood marks and was really hot and uncomfortable as she was sweating like crazy.

She stayed in her t-shirt, shorts, High socks and sneakers.

She tied my hair up and grabbed the sides of the window ready to jump.

Jackson gasped and held her waist.

 **" No, you're going to die ! "** he said still out of breath.

She smiled softly and turned to face him, **" Y/n Park never leave her enemies live Jackson, he must die and by me. "**

She patted his head, took his cap, wore it in her head and jumped out of the window.

She landed one knee and hand on the floor, just like Spider-man.

She stood up and started running towards the way the man ran seconds ago.

Jackson was shook and his mouth open wide.

He snapped back into reality and held his phone in his hands.

Calling Bambam ;  
  


**Jackson :** _Bambam..._

  
**Bambam :** _Wassup_

**Jackson :** _*sigh* Y/n..._

  
**Bambam :** _What about Y/n ?!_

**Jackson :** _She jumped out of the window..._

  
**Bambam :** _WHAT ?!_

**Jackson :** _yeah..._

  
**Bambam :** _Is she still alive tho ?! Did she break any bones ?!_

**Jackson :** _She's fine, she stood up and started running_

_like nothing happened. She's after the main guy by the way._

  
**Bambam :** _Fucking hell..._

**Bambam :** _In which direction did she go ?_

**Jackson :** _East, towards the restaurants..._

  
**Bambam :** _I'm going after her._

**Jackson :** _I will stay and clean this mess._

  
**Bambam :** _Great, Good luck._

**Jackson :** _you too._

Jackson hung up and sighed.

He glanced at the Hoodie on the floor and grabbed it between his fingertips.

Jackson held it closer to his nose, it smelled like Candy and Blood at the same time.

He weirdly liked the scent of it and sighed and held the hoodie firmly in his hands.

Jackson chuckled and started walking down the hallway, making sure that no dead bodies were exposed.

Jackson found it really weird that the cops didn't even show up or make any sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n knew abt the poison cuz of the smell,, and seokjin taught her abt that before so,,,


	14. The Japanese bad guys

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

Out of breath.

Her lungs were completely out of oxygen.

This is how Y/n would describe her state.

Completely out of breath.

She was a mess, still running after the bad guy.

He was fast, running and trying to lose her in the many dark hallways.

He had more advantage than her as he seemed like he knew the streets like the back of his hand.

She ran behind him like a mad woman, or like...

A hungry predator.

Y/n tried shooting him but the bastard dodged her bullets and she couldn't focus, her body started getting tired.

She couldn't remember when the last time she ran that fast and long.

Y/n was sure she was very far away from the hotel now.

She glanced around no slowing her pace.

The guy nearly tripped and ran left in a dark hallway.

Y/n followed him, she suddenly stopped and climbed on top of some trash cans, jumped in a balcony and ran after the guy jumping from balcony to balcony.

Some people screamed seeing a woman jump in their balcony randomly, Y/n didn't give them a glance and just followed the guy.

In the next balcony a woman was eating and sipping a drink while scrolling through her phone peacefully.

Y/n jumped right in front of her, snatched an empty plate and threw it to the guy, smashing right against the back of his head.

 **" Thanks ! "** Y/n breathed before jumping right off the balcony to the floor and ran after the man who stopped and rubbed his bleeding head in shook.

She grabbed him by the neck, he choked in her tight grip and she pulled him to an empty corner.

She let go of him and grabbed his collar and punched him.

He groaned and tried to push her away but she punched him again making his nose bleed.

He started saying something but Y/n just said **" Save it, I got an F in Japanese. "**

The guy looked at her in the eyes and took a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at Y/n.

Y/n snatched it from him straight away not leaving him time to react.

She kneeled in front of him and cupped his face with one hand as the other was holding his gun.

She smiled softly **" You're cute. "**

Not even a second later she smashed his head against her knee as strongly as possible.

The guy fell to the ground unconscious, Y/n sighed and pulled the gun's hammer.

She pointed the gun right at him read to pull the trigger until she heard a click behind her and something pressing her back.

Y/n lowered her gun and gulped.

She slowly turned around and faced 6 men, 5 standing smirking with weapons in hand at the sixth was aiming his gun at her.

Y/n gulped scanning their faces, they won't spare her that's for sure.

She can't even think or running away, her body trembling from exhaustion.

She bit her lip and didn't say a word.

The guy said something, Y/n just frowned as she didn't understand what he said.

The next thing she knew one of the guys in the back came and snatched the gun in her hand and searched her to make sure she didn't own any other weapons.

Y/n boiling with anger she stood hands in the air, trying to stay calm and not get killed.

The man pushed Y/n against the floor and made her sit aggressively.

She fall to the floor and glared at him, he just snickered and held his phone in hand dialling a number.

Y/n held her head between her hands and sighed **" Shit, I'm doomed... "**  
  


 **" Sir, here ! here ! "** Song called as soon as he saw Bambam running out the hotel.

Bambam turned to see to who the voice belonged.

Song ran to him and handed him car keys, Bambam looked up in confusion.

 **" Car keys, take that car over there and go get Ms. Park. "** Song said.

**" I don't know where she is, Jackson said she ran towards those restaurants over ther- "**

**" Here. "** Song said handing him a small Location Tracker.

Bambam chuckled and said **" Where's the car ? "**

Song pointed behind Bambam, the Thai man turned around and his mouth hung open.

 **" Wh-where did you get this- "** he asked in disbelief.

 **" That's all my men could find anyway, go now. "** Song said turning around and walking Back to the hotel.

Bambam was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth and walked towards the car.

The car was a white sport car, really expensive looking.

Bambam knew he wouldn't pass unnoticed and that was bad knowing what's happening right now.

At least the car was fats right ?

He sighed and got in the car turning the engine on.

He glanced at the Location Tracker and said to himself **" Okay, let's go get Ms. Park.... "**  
  


 **" Who are you ? What the fuck do you want ? "** Y/n spat looked at the man that had his phone on his ear.

The five men were pointing their weapons towards Y/n, as she was sitting on the floor, both knees bleeding and dirty because of the floor.

 **" Stop ignoring me ! "** Y/n yelled at the top of her lungs.

One of the men sighed and said something in Japanese to the others.

He turned to her and said something,

**_" Can I kill her ? She's so annoying ! "_ **

**_" No, we need her, She may lead us to her boss, Big Boss will be proud of us. "_ **

**" HEY IM OVER HERE ! I GOTTA PEE ! "** Y/n said out of frustration, she hated being ignored and worse, sitting on the wet dirty floor, getting her clothes all dirty.

The man turned towards her, she suddenly felt a intimated.

He looked stunning, with his smart perfect suit, and she was just wearing a dirty t-shirt and shorts, all her clothes were sticking to her skin.

Blood stains could be seen on her t-shirt from the people she shot and punched.

The man kneeled in front of her scanning her face, some of her hair were sticking to her forehead.

He smiled and spoke **" What's your name ? "**

Y/n's eyes widen, **" H- Can you speak Korean ?! Why Didn't YOU SPEAK KOREAN WITH ME WHEN I WAS- "**

 **" I asked you ; what's your name ? Don't make me shoot you.. "** he said holding his gun to Y/n's head.

Y/n gulped and said **" F-Fleur... "**

That's not her real name, who's crazy enough to give their real name to guys with guns ?!

And also, if they knew who she really is, They are going to be real trouble for her, imagine if they knew she was a famous Korean Fendi model and the Boss of Park Gang ?

The guy smiled and stood up, **" Well** _ **Fleur**_ **, we're not going to hurt you, we just need to know who's your boss, okay ? "**

Y/n nodded her head like a good pup and looked at the man with big cute eyes.

The man raised a brown and coughed nervously, _**" Why the hell is she looking at me that way ? Did I say something wrong ? "**_

_**" I don't speak Korean bro, But she's really pretty- "** _

_**" She looks harmless, and stupid- "** _

**" I understood that. "** Y/n glared at the men.

The man who said she was stupid turned around laughing.

The main guy coughed and said **" I- I still don't know why were you running after our hitman. "**

Y/n froze, **" I- My boss sent me to protect GOT7... "**

The man ran his hand through his hair **" Shit, we weren't careful. "**

 **" You kind of look like that girl... "** he said not looking away from Y/n.

 **" Which girl ? "** Y/n asked raising an eyebrow.

**" A Korean girl, well they say she's one of the most dangerous gangsters in Seoul, she's pretty young too... "**

**" What does she look like ? "** Y/n said trying her best not to smirk.

**" I've never saw her, she's said to be pretty and a bit crazy that's all. "**

_I'm not crazy the fuck_ , Y/n though.

 **" But do you know her name ? "** Y/n asked.

 **" I- no, but why do you even care ? "** he asked.

 **" Just curious... That's all. "** Y/n smirked.

Y/n kept talking to him, gaining time to recover from all the running and fighting.

The man got irritated and asked her to stand up.

 **" We're taking you with us, stand up and shut up. "** he said holding Y/n's arm aggressively.

 **" Meanie~ "** she whined.

Some of the men walked in front of her and some behind her, She took her time and walked as slowly as possible.

Soon a black van pulled on the road in front of them and the big door swung open.

An old man jumped out of the Van and spoke in Japanese,

_**" What's this Sasuke ? "** _

**( A/N : i hate myself akajlzheied- )**

_**" I'm sorry, she's the only one I caught, the others were impossible to catch. But she's valuable ! I'm sure her boss will call us to get her back, and maybe she will give us information about our Korean enemies.... "** _

The old man sighed and looked at Y/n from hea to toe ;

 **" What's your name ? "** he said in broken Korean.

**" Fleur. "**

**" And what were you planiing to do running after my men like that ? "**

**" Kill them and you. "**

**" K-kill ? Really ? And when ? "** he laughed.

_**" Right Now. "** _


	15. Thai gangster to the rescue

**𝘽𝘼𝙈𝘽𝘼𝙈'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


I stepped on the accelerator and glanced at the location tracker.

The little red blinking dot moved up and then suddenly stopped moving.

I started sweating, I gritted my teeth and focused on the road.

I can't let Y/n get hurt or anything happen to her.

I know Y/n is known for being a fierce fighter, but I've never saw her fight in person, and we're in Japan after all.

If she gets caught we're done for.

I said _'we'_ because Y/n is automatically connected to all of us, and I know that Jackson and me will somehow get involved if they ever find out we're also part of the underground gangs.

And let's not talk about GOT7...

Even after hearing many crazy stories about that girl, I can't stop myself of thinking that all of those stories were lies.

She looks harmless and kinda dumb (pls don't tell her), even if she sometimes look intimidating.

I think that all the things she says are only big talk, I can imagine that guy, Song, murder someone, but her ?

Never, maybe shoot but never actually kill someone with her bare hands.

Those flawless hands.

I mean she's a model after all, right ?

They somehow look all flawless to me.

Soon I got to where the small dot was blinking.

I met a dark street, I checked if I had my gun in my back pocket and got out grabbing the location tracker with me.

Upon locking the car I ran into that empty, dark street.

I looked around for Y/n, I checked everywhere until I heard a scary _'bang'_.

My head shot up, the sound was coming from the left.

I ran grabbing my gun in hand and pulling up the hammer.

I came to an open street and road, it was empty.

Only one Van was still with a door wide open, and men scattered all over the floor.

I gulped and looked up.

Y/n was holding the collar of a man, in his forehead a scary hole could be seen, Y/n had a gun in hand.

She smiled and let the man fall on the floor.

She whipped her hand on her t-shirt and looked up to meet my horrified face.

 **" Bambam, what are you doing here ? "** she asked.

I frowned **" What do you mean what I'm doing here ? I came to get your crazy ass back ! Look at what did you do, oh my god... "**

She giggled and walked towards me, **" Your face is so pale, did you see a ghost ? "**

I looked back at her face, she was smiling like an idiot, hair sticking to her forehead, and dry blood was staining her cheeks and shirt.

 **" What are you Y/n ? "** I blunted out.

Her smile faded away.

 **" What do you mean ? "** she said scanning my face.

_How on earth can you kill all of them all by yourself ?_

_What exactly are you ?_

_Why are you doing this kind of things ?_

_And why are you smiling after killing 8 men ?_

I was about to open my mouth when I lifted my gun and shot right past Y/n.

She frowned and looked at me with those deep dark eyes, as waiting for an explanation.

 **" Next time, make sure that all your enemies are dead before turning your back. "** I sighed putting my gun into my back pocket again.

One of the men that Y/n was supposed to have killed looked up from his laying position and was trying to grab his gun from the floor.

I ended him straight away, we can't afford one of them staying alive.

 **" Shut up, I know what I'm doing Bambam. "** Y/n said cockily.

**" Yeah yeah whatever kiddo- "**

**" HEY DON'T CALL ME KIDDO, IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME- "** she said furiously but cut off by the loud noises of police sirens.

 **" shit, we have to go. "** I said grabbing her wrist and running back to where I came from.

Y/n didn't say a word and she let me drag her with me.

We stopped in front of the car and said **" get in, quick. "**

She opened the passenger's seat door and got in, I sat next to her and buckled my seatbelt.

I turned the engine on and zoomed off not daring looking back.

I glanced at Y/n, she looked completely wrecked.

She was tired, her eyes sometimes closing and re-opening again to look at the road lazily.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

 **" Look at the road, I don't think you want to car crash. "** Y/n suddenly said.

I got caught off guard, I looked at the road embarrassed.

I could see her smiling and leaning against the car's window in the corner of my eye.

Y/n suddenly jolted up and asked me **" The cops will be at the hotel by now, where are we going to go ? "**

I face palmed in realisation **" shit, I forgot to ask. "**

**" It's okay, give me a second. "**

She grabbed her phone and dialled a number, I listened to her speak to the phone.

**" We're going to meet in a local restaurant, a bit far from the hotel, The cops are in the hotel right now and everyone is in there. It's called 'At Lin Lin's.' "**

I nodded and focused on the road, Y/n tapped on her phone and found the exact location of that restaurant, she indicated the way for me and shortly we were there, I parked the car and we hurried out of it.

We literally ran into the restaurant, it was empty, few waiters were cleaning the tables.

Y/n pulled my sleeve and pointed at the stairs going up.

I walked in front of her up the stairs, the door was closed, I pulled the knob and it opened, I was welcome by a glacial silence.

I walked in and got face to face with my members and the staff along with Y/n's men looking at me in silence and Y/n's men pointing their guns at me.

They sighed in relieve and put their guns back.

My members smiled weakly at me and the staff sighed.

But as soon as Y/n stepped in the room, they gasped.

 **" What ? "** she asked looking at their faces.

Jackson's face turned white at the sight of blood on Y/n.

 **" I knew you would come back like that, here. "** Song handed Y/n a wet towel and a water bottle.

She started wiping the dry blood of her skin, but her hands kept shaking uncontrollably.

I was about to step in to help when Jackson came towards her **" Let me help you, Sit there. "**

He took the wet towel out of her hands and made her sit on the edge of the table.

So he could be the same level as her body.

He held her hands and whipped them like a father does to his child.

He even wiped the blood and dirt from her knees. 

She didn't say a word, she just breathed in and out quietly.

Jackson sighed loudly and looked up at her.

 **" You scared the shit out of us, you know that right ? "** he said in a sharp tone.

 **" Mhh... "** she only hummed.

Jackson glared at her and said **" Y/n, I'm serious. "**

 **" Please, let's talk tomorrow, I'm dead. "** she said quietly.

He sighed and nodded, **" Tomorrow you will see then, brat. "**

Instead of hitting him or getting annoyed at him, Y/n just smiled and nodded.

I coughed and turned to the boys.

 **" That was the scariest thing that I've ever witnessed so far. "** Jabeum said.

 **" You didn't see anything Hyung. "** I said in a calm tone.

**" But still, I was worried sick about you and Jackson. "**

**" We saw some of the things you do Bambam, and it's not nice. "** Yugyeom said.

I sighed.

 **" I know, but now we're safe, don't worry. "** I said rubbing my nape.

 **" We can never be safe around you nor Jackson, and let's not even talk about Y/n. "** Youngjae spat.

His words shattered my heart.

I was about to say something when Y/n said.

**" Hey ! I've heard that, that's not nice, you can't say something like that. They're your brothers, don't you trust them ? "**

Youngjae looked away with frowned brows and hands tucked in his front pockets.

Jackson looked up in surprise at Y/n and then Youngjae.

 **" They risked their lives to get you safe and sound, you're not with them when they're fighting, so be grateful to them. Don't blame them for what happened, blame me instead if you want.** _ **Shit Jackson that hurts-**_ **"** she winced and pulled her knee towards her.

**" Don't move, your knee is scratched and it's dirty. You're acting like a baby, geez..."**

I turned to Youngjae who looked at the floor and sighed before walking away **" Thanks.. "**

 **" You're welcome "** I smiled.


	16. Sleeping beast

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" What should we do next ? "** the manager asked.

Everyone turned to Y/n.

 **" wh-what ? "** she stuttered.

 **" Y/n, are you okay ? "** Jackson asked concerned.

She bit her lip and said **" I'm sleepy and my body hurts....a lot. "**

Song walked to Y/n and gave her his hoodie, **" Here, sleep and I'll take care of everything. "**

She smiled and wore the hoodie, put the hood over her head and laid her head on the table to sleep.

Jackson looked at Y/n as the hoodie was too big for her, just like that night when she came and slept in his room.

She honestly looked so vulnerable at that moment.

The staff and the boys looked confused, if Y/n is exhausted and probably asleep, who will tell them what to do ?

Song clapped his hands together, **" Listen Up, the boys and I cleaned the hotel with Mr. Wang, we hid the bodies and did everything we could to leave less traces of us but not those of the Japanese gang. I'm not saying that the police and media won't find out, but get ready to find GOT7 names everywhere, you're gonna be bombarded by worried fans and paparazzi. But make sure to say that none of GOT7 and staff were in the hotel, say all of you were out, and as for Ms. Park and us, don't say anything. "**

 **" But what about the dead people ? "** Jabeum asked.

 **" The Japanese police will find the bodies, but I don't think they will make it public, they have to protect their image after all, all of the dead people are Japanese. But if they ever find out we are the one who killed them, they wouldn't be able to catch us in Korea. They will probably not mention murders and deaths, just an terrorist attack maybe. "** Jackson explained.

 **" We have a concert tomorrow you know that right ? "** the manager said worried.

 **" Don't worry, We found another hotel for you to stay in, all you've got to do is get your things back and move there right away. "** Song explained calmly.

 **" Everyone out, let's move. "** Song finally said.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the restaurant, meeting 2 vans outside waiting for them.

Song walked towards the sleeping Y/n, and held her like a baby.

He followed everyone down with Y/n in his arms.

She curled in his arms and held his shirt tightly while sleeping.

Everyone drove to the hotel, got their stuff back and went to another hotel.

Everything went so quickly, the men helping the staff getting their stuff back and leaving at a fast speed.  
  


Song got out of the Van, His boss in his arms.

He got in the hotel, with strangers giving him and the men behind him weird looks.

He ignored those looks and asked for her room's keys.

The woman handed him the keys and before he could get Y/n to her room someone called his name.

 **" What ? "** he turned around.

 **" We need you over here... "** one of Y/n's men spoke.

Song sighed and looked around meeting Jackson's eyes.

 **" Don't worry, I will take her. "** Jackson said.

Song looked down at Y/n and then at Jackson, he sighed and gave Jackson the girl like she was the most light thing that could be.

Jackson held her in bridal style carefully not to wake her up.

Song then gave him the keys of her room, **" BK, get Ms. Park's things with Jackson, hurry and get back here. "** Song said to a blond man.

The man called BK nodded and took his boss bags and followed Jackson.

 **" Room 312 "** Song said to Jackson before walking back to his team.

BK pointed at a hellevator and said **" that way Mr. Wang "**

Jackson smiled and followed BK's direction.

Both stood in front of the hellevator waiting for it to get down.

 **" Call me Jackson. "** Jackson said to the man next to him.

 **" Right. "** BK nodded.

 **" You're name is BK right ? "** Jackson asked.

 **" Yeah. "** BK answered glancing around him.

 **" What does 'BK' stand for ? "** Jackson asked curious.

BK froze and then smirked, he turned to Jackson and said.

 **" Not to be rude or anything but, I don't think you need to know. "** BK said.

 **" All right, suit yourself. "** Jackson replied.

The hellevator's door opened and the two men got in in no time.

BK pressed a button and before the door closed, two people, a couple.

A drunk couple to be exact, the woman was bare foot and messy hair, the man's shirt was already half open.

They giggled and stood next to BK and Jackson.

The hellevator's door finally closed.

 **" Ooooh la laaa, look at her, she's so luckyyyyy, Oppa why don't you hold me like he does ? "** the drunk woman said hitting the man's chest.

 **" Calm d-down, I will, just j-jump, come on- "** He said to the woman.

The woman held his neck and jumped, but both of them ended up on the floor at Jackson and BK's feet.

 **" Oh my god, why are you- you so clumsy ?!! "** the woman suddenly screamed.

Jackson flinched at the woman's scream.

He glared at the couple and said **" Shut up will you ?! She's sleeping ! You're gonna wake her up ! "**

The couple looked at each other and start laughing, **" You sPe-aK korean ?! We didn't know ! "** the man said.

 **" Well, now you know, talk quietly or you will wake her up. "** Jackson said in a whisper-shout. 

**" Is she you-u're sweetheart ? Girlfriend ? "** the man asked looking at Y/n and Jackson back and forth.

 **" This must be his wife ! Aiishh are you stupid ?! "** the woman said slapping the man's arm.

Still not carring about waking Y/n up or not.

 **" SHUT UP- "** Jackson was ready to throw hands.

 **" Jackson, let's go. "** BK pulled Jackson with him and left the hellevator.

Jackson walked next to BK irritated.

 **" They're just drunk, don't need to get pissed. "** BK said.

 **" They were about to wake her up, man ! "** Jackson said.

 **" But why do you care about her so much ? "** BK asked.

Jackson froze.

_Why do you care about her so much ?_

_Why do you care ?_

_Why ?_

**" What was her room's number ? "** BK asked snapping Jackson to reality.

 **" Ah- 312. "** Jackson said giving BK the keys.

BK quickly found the room, he opened the door, switched the lights on and dropped her things next to the boss.

As Jackson stepped inside the room, BK walked straight past him out of the room.

Jackson panicked **" Hey, where are you going ? "**

BK chuckled before saying **" I have to go back, my team needs me. You can take care of a sleeping beauty alone right ? Or she too much for you, huh ? "**

Jackson's face turned red **" Just go. "**

BK snickered and closed the door behind him.

Jackson turned to Y/n and to the bed, he gently laid Y/n down and took her shoes off and threw blankets over her body.

He the kneeled at her level, he examined her face that was covered by her hair.

He couldn't contain himself but brush the hair out of her face.

As soon as he saw her exposed face, a smile crept in his face.

She indeed looked like a sleeping beauty.

He stood up, turned the lights off and closed the door behind him,

Leaving the sleeping beauty behind him.

_or maybe the sleeping beast ?_


	17. Lost sunshine

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


_Somewhere around the globe ;_

A tall boy with pitch black hair danced until his cells ached.

He moved his body over and over again, repeating those moves for over than 5 hours.

 **" Wrong ! Wrong ! What on earth are you doing ?! "** the dancing coach screamed.

All of the boys in the room froze in fear.

Sweat dropping down their hot bodies, none of them was allowed to rest, to at least sit down.

It was almost like military but worse.

The tall boy sighed and ran his hand through his messy sweaty hair.

The coach walked furiously towards the boy and stood in front of him fuming.

 **" What did I tell you ? huh ? "** he asked glaring.

 **" Left foot and then right arm. "** the boy said maintaining a poker face.

 **" That's right, and why do you keep making mistakes ?! It's been 5 fucking hours and still, you can't do a simple move properly. "** the coach fumed, his voice echoed in the room.

The boys stood still like statues, none of them dared to move nor speak.

the tall boy snickered and looked in his coach's eyes, **" I'm wrecked, I can barely stand, how can I even dance properly without having a break for 5 hours straight ? "**

A punch landed on his right cheek, the boys gasped.

**" They had to kill you 2 years ago, you're lucky you're valuable fucking brat. "**

the tall boy didn't even budge, **" you're dismissed. "** the coach turned to the rest of the boys.

He grabbed his bag and got out of the room, as soon as the door closed the boys sighed in relieved and fell to the floor on their knees.

The tall boy chuckled and touched his cheek, he quickly felt a warm feeling against his hand.

He looked at his hand and found blood, he tried to wipe the blood with the bad of his hand but more blood was coming out.

 **" Hyung- You're bleeding ! "** blond boy said with a horrified look.

 **" I'm fine, don't worry... "** the tall boy smiled still starring at the blood that was on his fingertips.

 **" Here ! Please use it Hyung- "** the small blond boy said holding a towel in his hands.

The tall boy looked at the blond boy's face, he was truly worried for him, the tall boy swore that the small one was about to cry at any moment.

He sighed and took the towel and wiped the blood that was on his cheek.

Blood drops even stained his wet shirt and floor.

The tall boy then walked to his bag ignoring the worried looks of the other boys in the room.

He was about to step outside when a voice stopped him.

**" You know, you have to get over everything happened those past years. You've been more and more careless, like you're asking for your death. "**

The tall boy turned meeting another boy, he was only wearing sweats, he was shirtless, he had red dark hair. 

The roots of his hair were black and some were hiding his eyes.

 **" Do I look like I care to you ? "** the tall boy spat.

 **" get over it, I'm telling you, we can't afford to lose you. "** the red haired boy said calmly.

 **" shut up, I'm not in the mood to talk. "** the tall boy frowned.

The red haired sighed and said **" Just....Just don't get yourself killed please. "** and with that he patted the tall boy's shoulder and left.

The tall boy walked out of the practice room, get into an hellevator and found himself in the roof of the building.

He stood facing a huge empty area.

It was the size of 2 football fields.

It wasn't just a normal rooftop, sport cars and many different engines were carelessly parked all around the roof.

And still, it seemed huge and empty.

Wind blew on the boy's hair and hot body.

The boy threw his bag on the floor, took off his shirt that was currently sticking to his skin.

He sighed and walked towards a car, _a red Mustang GT_.

  
It was currently past sunset, the boy walked quietly towards the sport car and sat on the car's bonnet.

The special thing about that rooftop was that it contained not only sport cars but also motorbikes, some were illegal ones, some costed more than $10M.

None of them belonged to him but to his so called _'agency'_.

That car wasn't his, it belonged to one of his _brothers_.

And that brother is a racer.

The boy laid against the windscreen, his naked back meeting a glacial surface.

He didn't shiver, he loved that cold feeling on his hot back.

Some people wouldn't be able to contain that cold metal and glass against their skin.

But he can, his life is already dark and cold enough.

He can't even make difference between cold and warm anymore.

His life -to him- Is without any flavours, it's like a white empty canvas.

Nothing to love, nothing to feel nor touch, nothing that could make him truly warm up in the inside.

The boy once fell love and happiness.

He once felt like the sun for once warmed his skin, made him smile and laugh.

But now it doesn't anymore.

His sun and sunshine left him.

 _No_ ,

He lost it,

he lost his only happiness and joy.

And he swore he will find it again.

He will go anywhere to find it.

He will do anything to get back what used to be his.

Even if it's going to kill him.

**_" I will find you. "_ **


	18. Baby behavior

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


I woke up feeling hot and sweaty.

I sat up aggressively, eyes wide and looking around the room where I was.

I sighed in relieve noticing my things were on the floor and that I was in a hotel's room.

I stood up and opened the curtains.

I looked out of the window and rubbed my eyes lazily.

Suddenly I felt sticky and disgusting, I glanced down at my body.

I was still wearing Song's hoodie, I took it off right away and examined my t-shirt that I was wearing.

_Dry Blood._

I took it off right away and took my off my shorts while running to the shower.

I had to take a shower, and quick.

After taking a shower, I wore any shirt I found in my suitcase and shorts.

I then looked for my phone, I panicked for one second then found it on the floor.

What was my phone doing on the floor in the first place ?

I tried to turn it on but failed, my phone died.

I groaned and threw my hands in the air.

I quickly searched for the charger and plugged my phone in.

My stomach grumbled.

Then the events of yesterday hit me.

I didn't eat anything yesterday because of those bastards.

I was about to call room service when I remembered I was in Japan, and my Japanese is shit.

I threw my head in my hands and groaned in frustration.

I then decided to walk out my room looking for someone who could feed me.

_Feed me ?!_

Did I say I turn to a literal baby when I'm hungry ? Once I cried because I was so hungry.

I looked around like lost puppy.

I was in a another hotel and I don't even know where Song's room is.

Then my eyes caught my saviour.

I ran and hugged Jaebum tightly.

 **" Oh My God, you scared me ! "** he said.

 **" Jaebumie, I'm hungry and I can't speak Japanese that good.... "** I said with doe eyes.

My behaviour surprised me, why did I spoke that way to Jaebum ?!

Jaebum patted my head and smiled **" It's all right, Jaebum will buy you something to eat, let's go to the café. "**

My face lit up and I nodded aggressively.

Happy that I will be getting food.

I held onto Jaebum's arm and he just took me to the café.

 **" Do you usually hold onto people, When you're hungry ? "** he asked making me realise what I've just done.

I blushed and gulped.

 **" N-no, it's a habit that I developed as a kid. "** I said still not letting go.

 **" If you want I can let go- "** I said.

 **" No, It's okay and plus it's cute. "** he smiled.

I looked at his face, he didn't even glance at me once.

He literally just smiled and walked calmly.

Like nothing happened the day before, the craziness and the blood that has been shed.

 **" Jaebumie ? "** I asked.

He hummed and looked at me.

**" How are you so calm after what happened yesterday ? "**

His expression changed, 

**" To be honest I don't really know... "** he said.

 **" I'm used to it, Jackson and Bambam doing that kind of stuff... "** he continued.

**" And to be honest I weirdly believe that they're really strong, they never lose. "**

**" And as for you...You just- If you're doing those kind of things, that means you're pretty strong. Am I wrong ? "** he spoke smiling at me.

My eyes widen, he was so calm talking about Jackson, Bambam and me like it was natural to be involved with criminals and in illegal activities.

 **" I- I can shoot and punch, but I can't kill a cockroach... "** I spoke quietly.

Jaebum laughed out loud, and hearing him laugh made me smile like an idiot.

He looked so adorable laughing that it almost made my heart flutter.

Jaebum made me sit in a table and sat opposite of me.

 **" So, what do you wanna eat ? "** he asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

My mind went completely blank, usually when I'm hungry I just run to the fridge and grab the first thing I see.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, **" So ? "** he asked again.

I breathed through my nose and said **" Anything, Everything- "**

Jaebum ran his hand in his hair and chuckled, **" I know what to buy you. "**

Shortly he called the waiter and gave him his command.

I didn't know if it was taking so long or I'm just very impatient.

The thing the waiter kept glancing at me as I played with the salt that was on the table.

 **" What did you tell him ? "** I asked curious.

 **" You will see. "** he smiled.

Jaebum then took his phone out and started scrolling in it while leaning back on his chair.

Did you ever spend a quite long time with a person, the one fine day you just notice how good looking they are ?

Well, that's how I felt, I've never paid that much attention to the boy's faces or appearance, I knew they were good looking, but damn if you look long enough, they have godly features.

And I was starring at Jaebum's face like an idiot.

I nearly choked on my saliva when he looked up and met my eyes.

 **" What ? Do I have something on my face ? "** he said feeling his face.

 **" No, It's just- Nevermind... "** I said embarrassed and looked away.

Then a waiter came a put coffee on the table.

 **" Oooh, thanks I like coffee... "** I said a bit disappointed.

Jabeum laughed **" No, that's for me. "**

**" Oh. "**

_Oh._

**" There's your breakfast. "** Jaebum pointed behind me.

I turned around and my mouth opened wide.

The same waiter from earlier was holding so many plates in his arms and he nearly tripped.

He reached our table shortly and dropped all the plates that were in his arms.

He sighed in relieve and bowed before leaving.

Jaebum thanked him and smiled looking at my shocked face.

 **" Jaebum what the hell did you buy me ?! "** I said holding my head between my hands.

 **" What ? If you don't want to I can eat those waffles, pancakes, muffins, cookies, sandwiches, fried eggs- "** Jaebum started but got interrupted by me.

**" NO- I WILL EAT, IT's okay... "**

Jaebum laughed and sipped his coffee.

I turned to my huge breakfast and started eating hungrily.

At that point I shoved anything that could fit in my mouth with zero care.

I started jumping in happiness, I was so satisfied with Jaebum's choice of food.

 **" Thank you so much ! "** I said two muffins in each hand.

**" I was- soooooo hungry. *gasp* IS THAT ICE-CREAM WITH BROWNIES ?! "**

**" I asked for a lot of food because I don't remember seeing you eating something yesterday. "** he said.

 **" Whaoh, you're so nice Jaebum ! "** I said in awe.

 **" Oh really ? Thank you. "** he said blushing a bit at my comment.

 **" To be honest, I don't even know why am I paying for you. "** he said jokingly.

 **" Maybe because I saved your** _ **handsome**_ **ass from being killed by Naruto's cousins ? "** I said sipping my milkshake.

 **" Hmm, calling me handsome ? "** he smirked.

 **" Shut up, you hear it everyday. "** I rolled my eyes.

 **" But do you actually mean it ? "** he said with worried eyes.

I looked up and dropped my fork.

 **" Look, I would marry you and give you both of my kidneys and babies- "** I nearly shouted.

 **" WHOAH WHAOH calm down, you sound like our Aghases....It's scary. "** he said.

 **" But what's stopping you from becoming my wife ? "** he smirked.

 **" This. "** I said lifting my shirt up and showing him my gun.

Jabeum jumped from his seat with wide eyes, **" Shit Y/n, be careful ! "**

 **" Don't worry I can't hurt myself with my own gun. "** I said quietly.

 **" Why do you carry a gun with you ?! "** he whispered looking around him in fear.

 **" In case something happens, we never know.... "** I said having a bite from a strawberry.

 **" No but for real, why don't you ? "** he asked.

I looked up and met his intense gaze, I sighed and said **" I like someone else. "**

His mouth formed an 'O'.

 **" Can I know who ? "** he asked.

I chuckled **" I'm sorry I can't tell you, I don't even know if he's still alive or not. "**

Jabeum watched me chuckled with a serious expression.

He sighed and said, **" I'm sorry... "**

 **" Don't be ! It's not your fault. "** I smiled.

 **" What happened to him ?... "** he asked.

I froze in place.

 **" I-I don't know... "** I looked up again meeting his sad eyes.

 **" He just came into my life and left.. Like that...Without saying anything... "** I said looking away, trying not to even think of crying in front of Jaebum.

 **" He still loves you right ? "** Jabeum asked softly.

I thought about it for a moment.

**_" I love you Y/n ! And I will always do ! Forever ! "_ **

My heart fluttered as those words repeated in my mind non-stop.

 **" Yes. "** I smiled.

Jaebum's face became soft and said **" well, I'm sure he had a valid reason to leave. I'm sure he will come back to you ! "**

 **" You are such a sweet and nice person, no one wants to be separated from someone like you. "** he said smiling.

 **" How do you know I'm nice ? "** I asked cockily.

 **" Well, you didn't kill Jackson yet when he annoys the life out of you. "** he said smirking.

 **" Damn, you're right, I'm too nice- "** I said but ended up laughing with Jaebum.

 **" Y/n ? "** Jaebum suddenly called out.

 **" What ? "** I looked up.

**" Why do you act like a baby so much ? "**

My face turned red **" IM NOT A BABY ! "**

 **" You even eat like a baby. "** Jaebum continued.

**" You're gonna shut up or I'm gonna stab you with my spoon. "**

**" How can you even stab someone with a sp- "**

**" SHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHS LEMME EAT IN PEACE- "**


	19. Short chocolate milk trauma

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 :**

Jackson closed Y/n's room door behind him and sighed.

He looked around and saw Song with his suitcase and his own bag.

 **" What are you doing with my things ? "** Jackson asked walking towards him.

 **" What ? You're gonna sleep with me tonight "** Song said.

Jackson nearly had an heart attack.

**" WHAT ?! "**

Song quickly realised what he just said and gasped,

**" NO, I meant in the same room not WITH me... Bro I have a wife and a kid- "**

Jackson sighed and just followed Song.

He let Song carry his suitcase because Song didn't seem being bothered by carrying 2 suitcases and bag packs.

He was a buff man after all even more buff than Jackson himself.

And while Jackson walked behind the male he noticed how his shoulders were very broad and strong.

His strong arms were veiny and big along with his thighs.

Jackson examined Song's tattoos carefully.

Both of his arms were covered in tattoos, and honestly Jackson found that it was really dope and it looked good on him.

Song had pitch black hair and a sharp jaw line.

He looked intimidating and heartless.

And Jackson never saw him smile except when Y/n talks to him.

The two males walked inside a room, Song dropped the suitcases and got his phone out texting the other men.

Jackson stepped in front of him and said **" Oh, Bambam what are you doing here ? "**

 **" Apparently I'm sharing a room with both of you. "** Bambam looked up from his phone.

 **" It's safer that way. "** Song said taking his shoes off.

 **" We can protect ourselves you know ? "** Jackson said.

 **" That's true, we're also gangsters. We've killed many people before... "** Bambam stood up and walked to stand next to Jackson.

 **" But you're also Idols. "** Song said taking his black shirt off.

The two males starred at his torso in awe.

He had toned abs and black ink was decorating his chest.

 **" Damn, y-you're really built up. "** Bambam examined the man's torso with no shame.

 **" You go to the gym ? "** Jackson asked.

Song laughed and said **" No one need to go to the gym when you work with Y/n Park. "**

Jackson and Bambam looked at each other in confusion.

Song ignored their confused looks and walked towards the bathroom but got soon stopped by a loud gasps.

He turned around and met the horrified faces of Jackson and Bambam.

 **" What's wrong ? "** Song frowned.

 **" Your back... "** Bambam pointed out.

 **" They're called tattoos. "** Song said cockily.

 **" No it's not that... "** Bambam said while his expression showed pure fear.

 **" How many times were you hit by bullets ? "** Jackson asked.

Song froze.  
  


 **" YOU STOPPED COUNTING AFTER 6 ?! "** Bambam screamed.

 **" well, yeah... "** Song said scratching his neck.

 **" HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL ALIVE ?! "** Jackson held Song's shoulders.

 **" Y/n got a good family doctor... "** Song said.

 **" Why do you keep doing this after being hit 6 times by bullets ?! "** Bambam asked.

 **" Is someone forcing you ?... "** Jackson asked.

 **" No, not at all. It's just- I like my job. "** Song smiled.

The boys sighed.

 **" Also, I almost got fired 6 times for being hit by bullets for Y/n. "** Song spoke.

 **" What ? "** Jackson said.

 **" Yeah, she doesn't let us get hit for her. "** Song said.

**" But I get paid for a reason and it's to protect my boss. If I'm still alive after being hit 6 times why stop now ? "**

**" That's insane but it's actually a point but it's still insane. "** Bambam said.

 **" You don't make any sense Bambam... "** Jackson said.

 **" And your existence doesn't either. "** Bambam spat.

**" WHAT WAS THAT FOR- "**

**" I'm going to take a shower. "** Song walked off to the bathroom and closed the door leaving the two males fighting like cat and dogs.  
  


**\- 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙉𝙀𝙓𝙏 𝘿𝘼𝙔 -**   
  


**" Hey Jackson, where are you going ? "** Song called out.

The boys woke up pretty late, at least they slept well.

Jackson turned to Song and said **" Café, i just wanna walk around a bit and eat something... "**

 **" Can you please go check on Y/n ? She didn't eat anything yesterday and when she's hungry she's a pain in the ass. "** Song said.

 **" Why me ? "** Jackson asked.

 **" Because you're going out right ? And I've got things to do anyway. "** Song said before walking out of the room.

Jackson sighed and went to find Y/n's room.

He stood in front of her room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Jackson knocked again and again, he decided to call her but the next thing you know, it's ringing inside the room.

He lowkey started to panic and ran to the ground floor looking for Y/n.

 _ **" Oh come on, where are you ?! "**_ he said to himself.

Jackson really didn't want her to leave without telling anyone, or worse, _imagine if she got kidnapped ?!_

 **" Hey Jinyoung ! Did you see Y/n by any chance ? "** Jackson asked breathing heavily from running around.

Jinyoung frowned and replied **" No, why ? "**

 **" It's nothing, thanks anyway. "** Jackson left a confused Jinyoung and kept searching.

Then a hand grabbed Jackson's shoulder making him turn around aggressively.

 **" Ah- Manager-nim.... "** Jackson laughed nervously.

 **" Did you see Jaebum ? I have to talk to him. "** the manager said.

 **" No I didn't. "** Jackson answered.

 **" Well, if you see him tell him to come see me, it's important. "** The manager said and left Jackson standing in the corridor alone.

Jackson sighed in irritation and walked hands in pockets.

He really wanted to just go and eat in peace but he felt like he had to look for Y/n.

He had an uneasy feeling that he hated.

She's a grown woman after all, she can look after herself right ?

But they're in Japan, they're not in their mother land.

_Anything could happen._

He suddenly froze in place, his eyes landed on a couple eating at a table in the café laughing.

Jabeum and Y/n were sitting and talking while eating.

Well, Y/n did the eating part.

Jackson's eyes went from Jaebum to Y/n.

He couldn't help but notice how comfortable and happy they looked around each other.

The Chinese man felt a painful sting in his heart.

He looked away, breathed in and walked toward the couple quietly.

As soon as he stood in front of them, Jaebum looked up and smiled **" Good morning, Jackson ! "**

 **" Yeah, good Morning... "** Jackson said with no emotions.

 **" Manager-nim wants to have a word with you, he said it's important. "** Jackson said.

 **" Oh really ? All right then- Oh by the way I already paid Y/n, see ya ! "** and with that Jaebum left.

 **" Bye Bye Jaebumie ! "** Y/n waved cutely.

 **" ByE ByE JaeBUmiE- "** Jackson mocked under his breath.

 **" Oh, Hi Jackson, didn't see ya- "** Y/n looked at Jackson.

 **" Took you enough time... "** Jackson sighed sitting in front of her, where Jaebum was sitting previously.

 **" Well, you see- This pancakes are so bomb, I was too focused on them to notice you, sorry Jackie- "** Y/n said.

Jackson was about to ground her, but as soon he heard the given nickname his heart softened.

 **" You've never...like- called me Jackie before, it's weird."** Jackson said.

 **" You don't like it ? "** Y/n said.

 **" NO, I mean no- It's fine. "** Jackson said too quickly.

 **" When I'm happy I call people by their nicknames... Don't tell anyone about this, but- it's a habit I've had since I was a child. "** Y/n said not looking at Jackson.

 **" You're still a child tho. "** Jackson said smiling.

 **" Shut up I'm an adult- "** Y/n spat.

 **" Oh chocolate milk- can I have some ?! "** Jackson quickly changed the subject, so they won't argue over anything stupid.

Y/n's eyes widen, she quickly grabbed her chocolate milk in hands away from Jackson.

 **" NO ! "** she said hugging her chocolate milk.

 **" Please ~ "** Jackson pouted.

Y/n's eyes widen, he soon realised what he just have done and hid his face with his cap.

**" What have I done ?! My hip-hop image- "**

**" Here. "** Y/n said holding the chocolate milk for Jackson.

Jackson looked up to meet her slightly red cheeks and down to her hands.

He then held her hands and drank from the chocolate milk silently.

In Y/n's head it was another story, everything was going in slow motion.

She looked at Jackson's face getting closer to her chocolate milk's straw.

His eyes not leaving hers even once, The way his lips slightly parted and enveloped the straw.

His Adam apple that went up as he gulped the sweet brown liquid.

He then leaned back in his seat when he was done.

Y/n's heart was beating so fast, her hands were frozen in the air.

She almost missed his warm hands holding onto hers. 

Quickly snapping into reality, Y/n sat properly and sighed.

 **" I hate you. "** she mumbled, luckily Jackson didn't hear her as he was on his phone.

_How the hell can someone look so sexy while drinking chocolate milk-_

**" Y/n, I wanna go buy something in town, wanna come with me ? "** he asked putting his phone back in his pocket.

 **" Just say you're taking me on a date. "** Y/n teased.

 **" EH NEVER. "** Jackson said.

**" So mean, Jaebumie will take me on a date then- "**

**" Just come with me. "** he quickly said standing up. 

Y/n sighed. **" Fine then, just let me go grab my phone from my room. "**

Jackson sat back down and nodded **" I will be waiting here. "**  
  


**\- 20 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧 -**   
  


Jackson was getting impatient, he was about to stand up when he saw Y/n running towards him.

 **" I-I'm sorry I took ages- Are you mad at me ? "** Y/n asked her cheeks a bit red. 

Jackson scanned her from head to toe and gulped.

 **" Why did I even ask ? I do whatever I want- "** she said walking before Jackson flipping her hair cockily.

A grin crept in his face without even noticing, he shook his head and walked behind her.

**_" Yes I am. "_ **

**" No, it's okay. "** Jackson said instead.

He actually was glad she took her time because now she look extra cute. 

Instead of that random Avengers shirt and shorts that she was wearing with messy hair, she actually wore a cute summer dress and white sneakers. 

Her hair were brushed and neat, if only she had a flower crown, _she will look like a fairy-_ Jackson coughed, disturbing his weird thoughts and walked behind her.

He looked at her waddling cutely and swinging her arms while she held her handbag.

As soon as they stepped outside, Y/n turned to Jackson.

**" Do you wanna walk or ? "**

**" Uhm, let's walk. "** he said.

He hated the fact that her wanted to walk so he will be able to see her more walk in that dress.

If they went by car, he won't be able to look at her as much as if they are walking.

 **" What about your fans or people who may recognise you ? "** she asked.

 **" I think we're pretty safe here, no one will recognise us... "** Jackson said.

 **" But what if people think we're dating ?! "** Y/n gasped.

 **" Then you will be a** _ **VERY**_ **lucky woman. "** Jackson said.

 **" What do you mean ? "** Y/n frowned.

**" Who wouldn't date a sexy man like me ? "**


	20. Kawaii shopping with Mr. Fendiman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is originally longer but there was a conversation (texting) that had a lot of memes in it and it would not make any sense if I publish it in here without the pictures so I skipped it, I skip all the conversations that I have memes in them even tho they're really funny :(

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Jackson sighed and locked his phone looking down at the girl sobbing against his chest.

 **" I donT HaVe YeNs, I'm PoOr- "** she mumbled non sense while sobbing loudly.

Jackson looked around the shop and some people were giving him dirty looks.

He soon realised that in their eyes he looked like a bad person, like he was the one who hurtled her.

He really didn't want to deal with the security at the door who was glancing at him non stop or the shoppers.

Jackson patted her head, **" Y/n stop crying please. I will buy you whatever you want. "**

She suddenly stopped crying, still not looking up, **" Really ?... "** she whispered.

Jackson smiled, **" Yeah, now look at me. "**

He then grabbed her chin and lifted her face up, excepting smudged mascara in her face.

But at his surprise her face was perfect, he frowned and held her face close to his.

Y/n's eyes widen, **" What- what are you doing ? "**

 **" Why is your face perfect ? "** he asked seriously.

Y/n frowned, **" My face ? "**

Y/n touched her wet cheeks and looked back at her hands, but no mascara was staining her finger tips.

Her eyes widen and she panicked.

 **" Hold on- "** she turned around and looked for a mirror, she spotted one against a wall and ran towards it.

Jackson ran after her and stopped behind her, she was holding her face in hands.

 **" Oh no... "** she said sadly.

 **" What's wrong ? "** Jackson asked looking at her through the mirror.

 **" Th-this morning, I wanted to put some makeup on, but because I'm stupid I completely forgot ! "** she said sadly.

Jackson was truly confused, he didn't know what to say.

 **" Oh I have something here- "** she said grabbing her purse and looking inside of it.

Jackson then grabbed her hand stopping her from going further in the purse.

 **" Don't, you're already pretty enough. "** he said.

Y/n frowned **" I don't want to make myself pretty for you, I just want to- "**

 **" I know, but it's useless, and remember why we came here, do you want those Plushies or not ? "** Jackson said.

Y/n thought for a moment then nodded, **"Come then, Tell me what do you want. "** he said walking back to where Y/n saw those Kawaii stuff.

Y/n waddled behind him and grabbed a basket, **" Hold this let me choose. "** she smiled handing him the empty basket.

Jackson did as she said and watched her examining the many cute items.

Then after looking at those pens, pencils, books, and many other weird yet cute objects, Y/n grabbed everything on the shelf and threw it on the basket.

**" What- "**

**" Finished, let's go now. "** Y/n smiled dumbly.

Jackson sighed and followed her at the cashier.

While they waited in line a song started playing, Jackson looked next to him and saw Y/n started bouncing up and down. 

She was laughing and dancing, **" Come on Jackson, I love this song. "**

He shook his head **" No, people are looking- "**

 **" Jackson, Where's your adventurous side ?! "** she said frowning.

He sighed and said **" Fine, but it won't be my fault if we get kicked out of the shop. "**

Y/n grinned and started waving her hands and swinging her hips, Jackson had the basket in hands and started spinning it on his head.

At that point, they couldn't stop, then at the beat drop they body rolled together.

And the Jackson did flip and Y/n clapped and cheered.

Suddenly Jackson and Y/n felt eyes on them, both turned to the cashier who was waiting for them.

Both were embarrassed and walked to him quickly giving him the items to scan.

After paying, Jackson and Y/n got out of the shop quickly.

 **" I can't believe what I did. "** Jackson breathed out.

 **" I was dope ! "** Y/n jumped giggling.

Jackson smiled seeing her happy, **" Let's go eat something, I'm starving. "**

 **" What do you wanna eat ? "** Y/n asked with a bag in hand and Jackson held one too.

Jackson looked around the place thinking, then his eyes lit up.

 **" You ! "** Jackson said excitedly.


	21. Christian party

**Back at Seoul ; AOMG building.**

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" Hey, Jay ! "** a loud voice called.

Jay was currently at AOMG's company and he was in his studio, trying to make a beat for a song.

He already wrote the lyrics and if he finds a beat, he may release it.

Jay turned his head around and met Loco's eyes.

 **" Wassup. "** Jay spun his chair so he was facing the male.

 **" So, basically-- "** Loco started biting his lip.

Jay frowned and asked **" What do you want ? "**

 **" We were just wondering if you can bring your boss back over here. "** HOAN jumped out of nowhere.

Loco's face turned red and he turned around to hit the rapper with a baby face.

Jay Let out a loud sigh, **" And what the hell are you doing here ? "**

Hogan rubbed his neck and said **" Just hanging around,Oh no actually, I'm here for a collab remember ? "**

Jay nodded **" Yeah, whatever. "**

 **" Will we be able to see his boss again ? "** Simon Dominic asked popping his head inside the studio.

Jay groaned **" You too ? "**

 **" She was funny last time she came, come on Jay ! "** Gray also popped inside the studio whining like a kid.

 **" Why are y'all grouped here, is Jay making a satanic cult ? "** Sik-k walked inside with a bowl of ramen.

 **" Why the fuck some of you are here, you ain't even signed with us- "** Jay threw his hands in the air.

 **" If it's satanic, we're in ! "** Crush walked in with Zico and Dean, completely ignoring jay's words.

 **" That's kinda weird, tho- "** Dean started but got cut off as Crush glared at him.

 **" Hehe, Illiminati- I mean, Bermuda triangle- "** Zico coughed.

 **" Can I join ? I'm bored- "** pH-1 came in barefoot.

 **" I like puppies... "** Bloo said holding two cups of coffee, one in each hand while his cheeks were puffed.

 **" I need coffee- oh thanks. "** The Quiett grabbed Bloo's coffee without even asking.

Bloo was too late to react, he looked at the male who drank his coffee in disgust.

 **" I miss my mom. "** Ugly Duck whispered.

 **" I nEeD a Cha cHa bEat Boy- "** Cha Cha Malone snorted.

 **" Shut up and go to church ! "** Simon Dominic shouted.

_**( A/N : multi khh stan at its finest, baby )** _

Jay was fuming with anger, he was at his last straw of exploding when a soft voice spoke, **" Why are you guys annoying our Jay ? He's busy, can't you see ?! "**

It was Hoody, she walked in with files in hands, frowning.

 **" Now leave him alone ! shoo ! "** she said chasing the boys away making them groan.

 **" But we just- "** Mokyo started.

 **" Get out ! "** Hoody shouted.

 **" Whoa okay, chill sister. "** Simon Dominic grabbed Mokyo with him and got out of the studio.

Jay took his cap off and sighed in relieve, **" Thanks. "** he said.

 **" It's okay, they act like teenagers sometimes. "** Hoody said patting Jay's back.

 **" So.... "** Hoody started.

 **" Yeah ? "** Jay looked up.

 **" When is your boss coming back ? "** she asked.

**" GET OUT BEFORE I FIRE ALL OF Y'ALL ! "**   
  


Jay would never forget one night when he and Y/n went to a certain rapper's private party.

Simon Dominic threw a huge party in a mansion because he just released a new song.

She was his lady for the night, and his friends/co-workers kept killing him with questions about his other job and secret boss.

They knew that their Hyung was not so innocent just like some other artists/underground rappers.

Jay parked his car in the car park and got out with Y/n.

He was quite annoyed by taking her with him because he already knows at what kind of party he's going.

But those idiots forced him and killed him with questions daily trying to figure out who's his secret boss is.

_**" Oh my god, imagine if it's Tzuyu for Twice !!!! "** _

_**" Or MayBe Jisoo from Blackpink ? "** _

_**" Imagine if it's Beyoncé ?! "** _

Y/n as soon as she got of the car she walked over to Jay and held his arm, he stopped and turned to her and said **" Whatever those idiots say, please don't react and lose your shit. "**

Jay knew that Y/n wasn't very found of people saying disrespectful things to her, and he know that his boys won't say such thing, it's just that when they're drink, anything could, really happen.

Y/n scanned his face and said **" You're the one who gon' lose his shit, you look kinda mad ? "**

 **" I don't like mixing my rapper life with my gang life. "** he said.

 **" I understand. "** Y/n smiled.

Jay started walking again and the stopped turning to Y/n.

 **" Did I say you look good ? Those motherfuckers will boil with jealousy haha,** _ **'JaY PaRk GoT a HoT BoSs'**_ **"** Jay laughed like an idiot.

 **" Shut up and let's get in. "** Y/n smiled and pulled Jay with her towards the building.

The more closer they got the louder the music was.

They could already see the people dancing drunk and being fools outside of the mansion.

Y/n walked next to Jay, holding onto his arms.

The closest they got, the louder the music got.

And Y/n swore she could already smell the sickening scent of alcohol.

 **" Jay ? "** She asked.

 **" Yeah ? "** he returned.

 **" who's party is this ? I mean, who threw it ? "** she asked.

 **" My Christian fellow, Simon Dominic. "** Jay replied.

 **" Oh. "** Y/n simply said, now right at the entrance of the mansion.

Jay shook hands with the security guard, and he let him go in.

Y/n looked around her, the mansion was huge, like REALLY huge.

Everything was so fancy and shiny.

Of course, Y/n was familiar with this kind of environment, but that never failed to surprise her.

She's the kind of person that grew in a huge house (well, her father was a rich man) but believe it or not, her room wasn't Barbie Diamond themed, it was Hello Kitty at the time.

And not one knew about it, when she grew up she quickly changed her room's theme into something very simple and not too suspicious.

She will probably kill herself if someone found out about her unhealthy obsession with Hello Kitty at the age of 8.

Back to the big mansion, Jay never told her about the party's theme.

She was about to ask him until a crowd of people appeared in a big living room.

Y/n felt a uneasy feeling grow within her, her brow furrowed.

She tightened her grip on Jay's arm and scanned the people very carefully.

Y/n gulped and stopped her steps, pulling Jay to a stop too as their arms were linked.

 **" What's wrong ? "** Jay asked Y/n, worry clearly visible on his face.

 **" Jay, I thought you said your friend was christian... "** Y/n said.

[the song is actually make her dance by Simon d, loopy and crush lol,,, the song IS a hoe song with dancers and stuff so-] 

**" Well, it said he WAS christian on his Wikipedia page- "** Jay started.

 **" Jay, I'm not ready for this, what the hell is going on "** Y/n whined pointing behind the male.

He turned around and his mouth hung open, he then chuckled and turned around holding both Y/n's shoulders.

 **" Listen over here child, it's okay- "** Jay said.

 **" NO ITS NOT ! "** Y/n shouted.

 **" THEY-THEY ARE LIKE-WE CAN SEE THEIR BUTTS ! "** Y/n whined loudly.

She wasn't ready for that shit yet.

 **" If mom knew she will kill you. "** Y/n said.

Jay sighed and spoke, **" Listen, they are what we call pole dancers okay ? They dance around those metallic stick things you see over there, and we have to throw money on them. "**

Y/n frowned, **" Why would you throw your money at people, it's rude- "**

 **" Let me speak. "** Jay cut her off.

Y/n quickly closed her mouth and looked at Jay with big eyes.

**" They are nice people, nice girls and boys, okay ? Just- don't get too close to them, that's all. "**

**" You said, that they dance around the poles and stuff, and- what about those who are doing weird- things in the pool ? "** Y/n ask red.

Too shy to even look at them for more than 3 seconds.

Jay snorted and said softly, **" It's called twerking sweetheart. "**

 **" BUT HOW THEY CAN SWIM AND TWERK AT THE SAME TIME, THEY'RE GOING TO DROWN. "** Y/n gasped.

 **" Oh man, It's fine Y/n, they know what they're doing okay ? Let's go in now. "** Jay tried to pull the girl with him.

 **" But- Please, Jay take me home, i don't wanna stay with your twerking mermaids and dancing sticks things people- "** Y/n started.

 **" Baby, it's fine, let's go in please. "** Jay said pulling the girl with him.

 **" I'M NOT A BABY- I'M 19 YEARS OLD ! "** Y/n said furiously.

Jay ignored her complaint and just kept walking.

Y/n finally gave up and followed him.

 **" I- Can I close my eyes ? "** Y/n asked.

 **" Huh, why ? "** Jay turned to Y/n.

 **" They are butt naked... "** Y/n turned red pointing at some girls and boys drinking together.

Jay laughed and said, **" It's called swimsuits, just- ignore them, okay ? "**

Y/n knew what it was, but it's just that some were too thin to be even called a swimsuit or classified as clothing.

 **" They are very.....beautiful. "** Y/n remarked quietly.

 **" The swimsuits or the girls/boys or me ? "** Jay asked.

 **" Everything, except you. "** Y/n said.

 **" Yeah, they are- very beautiful, but i think you're more prettier, and cuter. "** Jay smiled.

 **" Hehe thanks grandpa. "** Y/n grinned.

**" I swear to god if you call me grandpa in front of people- "**

**" I will not ! I will not ! "** Y/n quickly said.

 **" Good. "** Jay ran his hand in his hair.

 **" Hold on- "** Y/n said again.

**" What ? "**

**" I can call you whatever i want because i'm your boss ! "** she smirked.

 **" HEY, IM OLDER THAN YOU, A BIT OF RESPECT WONT KILL YOU. "** Jay glared at her.

 **" gNe GnE gNEGEGGEBNNE- "** Y/n childishly mocked.

Jay shook his head and kept walking in silence ignoring Y/n's random comments on the 'butt naked people'.

It was funny how Y/n turned immediately flustered and red as soon as one of the strippers made eye contact with her, winked or even smirked at her.

She was an angel to Jay, to be honest.

Y/n was wearing a silver dress and white heels.

That dress was hugging her curves beautifully.

He found it mind blowing how she was catching more attention from the crowd of people more than the actual strippers.

Her body was covered and theirs was exposed to anyone to look at.

Anyone who will look at her, curiosity will creep into them, she was very beautiful and that made people wonder what her body looked like uncovered.

Jay didn't know if it was a perverted behaviour but he knew for a fact, that people are more attracted to the mysterious, hidden, more than the exposed.

It's thrilling and adventurous in itself, it's more fun.

To be able to access such a beautiful body that no one have ever laid a finger on, anyone would love that.

And to make sure, Both the others and Y/n are beautiful, extremely even.

 **" That's not a very christian household owned by a dude called Simon Dominic. "** Y/n remarked passing right in front of a couple on the floor, aggressively making out.


	22. Christian party & Co.

  
**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Y/n held Jay's arm and looked down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

She was literally sticking to him while being flustered, feeling eyes on her.

Jay would glance at her at times, making sure she was alright.

He sighed and made his way to the oh, so familiar giant living room.

Suddenly he came to a stop, making Y/n bump into him.

**" Jay, why did- "**

**" JAY BRO ! "** a man said loudly making head turns towards the duo.

Y/n looked up, her eyes with a male, black almost wet hair and shirt opened exposing his chest.

He was wearing black jeans along with few rings and a chain.

He had a cheeky smile on his face as he glanced at Y/n for a second and went to hug Jay.

More people made their way to Jay and greeted him, probably all rappers, producers, or maybe directors.

Y/n stood there fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Then all the greetings fell to silence, she gulped and looked up.

All eyes were on her now.

Jay walked closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

He smirked, **" Well, here she is, my adorable boss Y/n. "**

Their eyes widen, **" You're joking right ? "** a man said.

 **" That's not real man. "** another added.

 **" She probably just a model who he paid. "** another with so many tattoos spoke.

 **" You don't believe me right ? "** Jay sighed.

They all shook their heads.

Jay sighed and spoke again, **" Then don't believe me, just talk to her if you want. "**

He then walked to the nearest table to get a glass leaving Y/n standing there.

She was about to die of nervousness, she didn't know why she felt uneasy in front of those people.

She never really felt that way in front of other gangsters or in gang meetings.

Y/n breathed in and spoke **" Hey, my name is Park Y/n. "**

 **" I'm Simon Dominic. "** the same guy from earlier said.

He walked closer to her and hugged her, she smiled and hugged back.

Suddenly her eyes widen, she grabbed his wrist in a swift move. 

**" Be careful where you put those hands, unless you want them gone. "** she muttered.

His hands was about to grab her butt, but she felt something was off and grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing so.

 **" Damn, I just wanted to check- "** he said wincing.

_**( A/N : what the fuck did i just write- )** _

She let his wrist go and looked up to meet his eyes.

He looked around before saying **" It was you isn't it ? The girl that Jay picks up after work wherever he can. "**

 **" What makes you sure that it was me or another girl ? "** Y/n said back.

Simon thought for a moment before saying, **" I know- Last week, someone called Jay while he was recording in his studio, it was quite a short call concerning some...things. I know it was you, Your voice is literally the same. "**

Y/n smirked before saying **" Yeah, that was me. "**

His eyes widen, **" You admitted it pretty quick- aren't you afraid that i may tell someone about you ? Perhaps the cops ? "** he said in a whisper.

Y/n chuckled, **" I know you're smart enough that knowing those kind of stuff may lead to your death, You won't tell anyone, and even if you tried ; i got people up my sleeves that know how to deal with naughty kids, the ones who don't keep things to themselves "**

Y/n Yawned and spoke again, **" You look nice and trust worthy, Jay speaks really good about you. Now, can we do something instead of talking about boring stuff... "**

Baby Y/n came back.

Simon Dominic blinked a few times and scanned her face, he shook his head and smiled.

 **" All right then, BOYS introduce yourselves to our guest. "** Simon said turning around to the group of men.

She smiled brightly as they made their way to her, Basically all AOMG artists were there, except Hoody who wanted to watch Batman at home.

_**( A/N : Hoody is a queen and if u disagree then i hope u choke on a stick. )** _

Even other artist from other companies were there, like Sik-k, Loopy, Crush, pH-1 and others.

The boys sat down at sofas and couches, making Y/n sit next Gray and Loco.

 **" So...What do you do ? "** Loco asked awkwardly.

 **" I'm a part time model. "** Y/n answered.

 **" Oooh, that's why you're hot... "** Gray said in awe.

Loco and Y/n turned to look at him.

He blushed madly and said, **" Did i- say that out loud ?.. "**

Y/n giggled and Loco laughed his ass off.

He hid his face behind his palms and whined.

Then they kept speaking about music, hobbies, movies,

Like why orange skin taste disgusting compared to the inside bit, 

Or why do soap get slippery when wet,

Or what will happen if humans were born without a butthole-

 **" Aight, imma head out. "** Loco stood up waving at Gray and Y/n.

They waved back as he left.

 **" Do you want a drink ? "** Gray asked.

 **" What kind ? "** Y/n asked.

Gray frowned and slowly said, **" Alcohol...? "**

Y/n smiled a bit and said, **" I- don't drink, sorry. Do you have something non-alcoholic ? "**

Gray looked at her for few seconds, **" Uhm, wait let me call Haon- "**

Then his phone started ringing cutting him off.

The male stood up, phone on his ear, listening to the speaker carefully.

Y/n sat looking up at Gray, he then turned to her with a sorry look.

 **" I have to go now, i'm gonna call Haon to come and stay with you, see ya ! "** he quickly said.

 **" But- I don't know how he looks like... "** Y/n pouted.

 **" He's wearing a black suit with some white Jordans and many rings, he's small and cute, you'll see. "** and with that Gray left with a grin.

Y/n sat mouth opened, she looked around in panic.

_**" Where's Jay when I need him ?! "** _

She decided to stand up and started walking in a random directions.

She followed 3 men who seemed like Jay's friends, because she remembers they greeted him very warmly.

Now she was at the door of a pool game room.

It was filled with pool tables and chairs, the air had cigarette smell and was heavy.

She started looking for Jay around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Then suddenly something soft touched her foot, she jumped and looked down.

A cute cat was looking up at her, a white beautiful cat that made the girl turn soft in a second.

She squatted down to caress the small animal, a smile crept on her lips as she played with the cat's ear earning purrs.

**" Her name is Lily. "**

Y/n looked up to be met with a young boy, with a black suit and whi-

_**"**_ **You're Haon right ? "** Y/n asked standing up, leaving the cat rub its head on her leg.

He smiled and said, **" Yup, that's me. "**

 **" And- you must be ?... "**

**" Y/n Park, I'm Jay's friend. "** Y/n smiled shaking Haon's hand.

 **" Oh- nice to meet you ! "** he then proceeded by hugging her.

She returned the hug and asked him, **" Is this your cat ? "**

He looked down at the animal and took it in his arms.

 **" Nope, she's a stray cat, she comes often to Simon Hyung's house and he feeds her, along with me. "** he explained.

Y/n reached the cat's head and petted it.

 **" You named her** _ **'Lily'**_ **? "** she asked.

He grinned and nodded.

 **" Can we go sit somewhere and talk ? I mean- if you don't mind. "** Y/n spoke.

**" Yeah sure, follow me. "**

Haon walked in front of Y/n and he lead to a giant marble stairs, both walked upstairs into another living room with a balcony.

Only few people where there, some on their phones, some talking and some just drinking and eating.

But Haon didn't stop there, he walked to the Balcony, slid the glass door wide open and stepped outside.

He dropped the cat on the sofa and turned to Y/n.

 **" Is this place good for you ? "** he asked.

 **" It's perfect ! I love it ! I even can see everything from here ! "** Y/n exclaimed.

She ran to the balustrade and looked down while grinning like a child.

Haon walked and stood next to her.

 **" What are you looking for ? "** Haon asked.

 **" Jay. "** she replied while focusing her eyes, trying to spot the sexy human being.

**" Oh, Jaebeom Hyung... He's over there ! "**

**" Where ?! "** she looked around frantically.

 **" There ! "** he pointed.

She followed where he was pointing at and saw Jay sipping a glass, talking with some men and women.

A bright smile decorated her face as she tiptoed and waved in the air, calling Jay's name loudly making Haon flinch in the process, **" JAY PARK !!! "**

 **" I-uhm I think someone is calling you. "** Sik-k said looking behind the male.

 **" Huh ? "** Jay turned around and saw Y/n waving dumbly.

His eyes widen and he screamed back, earning weird looks throw at him.

**" WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE ?! "**

**" What ? "**

**" I think he said hello... "** Haon said calmly.

 **" I LOVE YOU TOO ! "** Y/n shouted back.

Haon's eyes widen as he looked down at his Hyung who face palmed.

 _ **" This idiot.. "**_ Jay thought sighing.

He turned around ignoring the girl and started talking with the rappers again.

 **" So-- I want to ask you something Y/n. "** Haon started sitting down next to Y/n on the sofa.

She turned around and looked at him.

**" Yes ? "**

**" How old are you ? "** he asked.

She frowned and answered, **" 19... Why ? "**

he smiled a bit and said, **" me too...A-are you actually, like- "**

 **" Bad guys ? Yes. "** she cut him off.

Haon's eyes widen.

**" So that means Jaebeom Hyung is-- "**

**" Yes, he is. But that doesn't change him one bit, remember that. "**

Haon sighed rubbing his forehead, **" Why ? "**

Y/n titled her head to the side a bit and repeated, **"** _ **Why**_ **?? "**

 **" Why do you do those things ? Is it for money ? "** he asked.

**" I took after my father, i run a famous gang in Seoul. And I met Jaebeom before he started his solo career, a long, long time ago... "**

Haon pouted a bit, **" but- You're so young, Isn't it scary ? "**

 **" What's scary ? "** she asked.

 **" Killing people ? Do you actually kill people ??... "** he whispered.

Y/n smiled at his cuteness, even if they are the same age she feels somehow, mentally older ?

**" Well, If someone doesn't pay us back, they pay with their lives.. "**

Haon shivered, **" That's scary.. "**

 **" I know ! "** she smiled.

 **" You look and seem happy, do you like being a gangster ? "** he asked.

 **" I love it, it's a nasty lifestyle but you know, everyone finds what they love, even if it's sometimes bad, but- We never killed innocent people, that's all. "** She explained.

 **" You sound...badass. "** he smiled a bit.

She giggled, **" Thanks. "**

 **" Talk to me ! Tell me about yourself ! Oh- You know Gray said you were small and cute and he wasn't lying. "** Y/n finished her sentence as he turned red.

**" D-did he ? "**

She nodded, **" Yes and you're so C U T E. "**

**" I can't believe we're the same age Y/n. "**

**" Same. "**

**" HaOn ?! Who'S DIS HOTTIE ?! "** a drunk man asked.

 **" That's The Quiett Hyung....He's not really that quiet tho... "** Haon said making Y/n laugh.

 **" Who IS SHe ? YOuRrrrr GirlfRIEND- "** The man slurred.

 **" Oh no, she's Y/n Jaebeom Hyung's friend. "** Haon explained.

 **" CaN I HaVE HeR NUmBeR ???? "** he asked.

 **" I- "** Haon started speaking.

 **" No no it's okay. "** Y/n smiled.

 **" WHAT ? "** Haon said shocked.

Y/n asked The Quiett for his phone, he handed it to her smirking.

She pressed his contacts and saved her number.

She gave back the phone and sat back next to Haon.

 **" He'S DRUNK THO- "** He screamed.

**" I know. "**

**" I gave him Domino Pizza's number. "**

**" ... "**

**" WHATTT ?!!! IMAGINE IF HE GOT HUNGRY AND THERE WAS NO FOOD IN HIS HOUSE ?!!! "**   
  


After that party, Y/n sometimes visits AOMG and brings them food whenever she can.

Even after the boys knowing that Y/n wasn't just a normal girl, they never really did ask about what she does along with Jay. 

They just see her as a funny friend who dares to tease Jay and call him Butthole in front of them.

_**( A/N : I'm so sorry Jay- )** _


	23. Can they trust the mobster?

_**Back in Japan, present time ;** _   
  


**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


_After paying, Jackson and Y/n got out of the shop quickly._

**_" I can't believe what I did. "_ ** _Jackson breathed out._

**_" It was dope ! "_ ** _Y/n jumped giggling._

_Jackson smiled seeing her happy,_ **_" Let's go eat something, I'm starving. "_ **

**_" What do you wanna eat ? "_ ** _Y/n asked with a bag in hand and Jackson held one too._

_Jackson looked around the place thinking, then his eyes lit up._

**_" You ! "_ ** _Jackson said excitedly._   
  


**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**" I-I DidN'T kNoW ThaT It WaS a DOuGhNuT CaFé NaMe "** I mumbled hiding my face behind my milkshake glass, trying not to make eye contact with the man seated in front of me.

Jackson and I were currently in a Doughnut Café, apparently called **_'Ü Doughnut Café'._**

I glanced at the menu front page and it was really the name of the café.

I instantly turned so red that i sank in my chair hiding from Jackson who was eating a doughnut and scrolling in his phone at the same time.

I wanted to _DIE_.

Then a sound made me jump, Jackson's chuckle.

He looked up and met my eyes, I looked away and sipped my milkshake quietly.

 **" What did you thought I said ?... "** he asked.

My heart fucking jumped out of its place.

 **" I- euHM "** I started.

 **" IT WASN'T MY FAULT THEY HAD TO CALL IT SOMETHING ELSE HOW WOULD I know...... "** I instantly regretted shouting.

I looked around and saw people giving me dirty looks, Jackson was just smirking cockily at me in silence.

 **" I hope you choke on a stick. "** I mumbled under my breath.

I didn't know what was worse, getting caught screaming in a Doughnut cafe or admitting you're a dirty minded person in front of **THE** Jackson Wang.

 **" You're so dirty minded Y/n, that's bad you know that... "** he said.

I looked up, hoping he will somehow tell me it's okay or he'll never talk about it ever again.

_BUT NO_

_THAT BITCH IS JACKSON WANG._

**" I wonder what will the boys say...Wait hold on- DAMN I didn't know you liked me THAT MUCH- Or Am i just too hot and sexy and wild to handle ? Huh ? It's that it ? You're quite straight forward you know that...We didn't even know each other for 2 months and you already want to marry me ? Damn, who do want to invite at our wedding and what about the honeymoon- AND KIDS- "**

I didn't know what I was feeling right now, pure embarrassment or anger.

Maybe both.

 **" Shut up, please. "** I said sternly.

Jackson shuts up and looks at me with wide eyes, **" Whoah Okay then- sorry. "**

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, **" you're such a drama king you know that ? "**

He smirked and said **" I know. "**

I chuckled and finished my milkshake.  
  


**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**\- DAB7 4 EVER -**

**Bambam :** Yo

**Yugyeom :** WhaT

**Bambam :** I HAD A FUCKING VISION

**Jaebum :** A what ???!

**Mark :** chill down man

**Jinyoung :** where ? In the toilet ?

**Youngjae :** tell me i'm INTeResTED

**Bambam :** Okay guys, I kNOW it sounds kinda crazy but-

**Bambam :** Imagine if Y/n killed Jackson and hid his body under a bridge ?

**Mark :** Why r u saying this ?!

**Jinyoung :** what the hell

**Jaebum :** that'll give me some holidays....

**Youngjae :** R U SERIOUS

**Yugyeom :** no he's not

**Jaebum :** why r u saying this tho ?

**Mark :** lying is not nice, especially to ur hyungs

**Youngjae :** HOW DID u get A vIsioN

**Bambam :** Jackson sent me this few seconds ago...

**Bambam :**

_***screenshot*** _

**\- Sexy Grandpa -**

**Me :** SARANGHAE BItCH

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** What do you want

**Me :** ice cream

  
**Sexy Grandpa :** You have to raise my salary for doing this shit to u 

**Me :** but u love me tho 😈

_***screenshot*** _

_***screenshot*** _

**\- Gucci Boi -**

**Me :** YO WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GRENADES

  
**Gucci Boi :** what grenades ?

**Me :** the pink ones with hearts on them and flowers, 

i didn't finish painting them.

  
**Gucci Boi :** idk ask Song

**Me :** I DID, he doesn't know !

  
**Gucci Boi :** WELL I DIDNT SEE THEM OMG

**Me :** Taehyung, did u break something ?

  
**Gucci Boi :** NO WHY TF WOULD I, IM NOT MY BROTHER

**Me :** tae....

  
**Gucci Boi :** NO WAY

**Me :** FUCK

  
**Gucci Boi :** FUCKING DUMBASS

 **Gucci Boi :** lets hope not one's dead.

_***screenshot*** _

**Jaebum :** I'm suddenly VERY concerned.

 **Mark :** don't tell me these are Y/n's convos with people-

 **Bambam :** it is

 **Jinyoung :** yo this woman is crazy

 **Yugyeom :** how did he got those screenshots ??

 **Bambam :** they were playing a stupid game and Y/n lost so she had to give her phone to jacks to look what's inside.

 **Youngjae :** whY wOuld THEY DO THAT ?

 **Jaebum :** cuz Jackson i guess ?

 **Mark :** *sigh*

 **Yugyeom :** guys I-

 **Yugyeom :** i know its funny and stuff, but y'all still remember that Y/n is not just a 'Crazy woman'

 **Yugyeom :** I don't really trust her...

 **Yugyeom :** she's a fucking mobster, if she wants she can kill all of us and go away with it.

 **Yugyeom :** even JYP called her to look after us instead of hiring more security.

 **Yugyeom :** anything could happen to Hyung...

 **Jaebum :** i know, i know

 **Jaebum :** you have all rights to not feel like trusting her but...

 **Mark :** It's Jackson we're talking about.

 **Jinyoung :** she came from a Mafia family you know that right.

 **Youngjae :** she's more experienced than Jackson, he's also a solo rapper and a member of our group, a kpop idol.

 **Jaebum :** mannnnn, i just wish he didn't turn into a..

 **Mark :** gangster ?

 **Jinyoung :** bad guy ?

 **Jaebum :** call it whatever you want, it's still not good.

 **Bambam :** imma a gangster too

 **Jaebum :** but you're a different kind of gangster.

 **Youngjae :** he's right.

 **Mark :** the one who's in danger to get into serious trouble and probably get himself killed is jackson.

 **Yugyeom :** oh no.

 **Jinyoung :** LETS NOT FORGET THAT HE DOES WHAT HE DOES FOR MORE THAN 5 YEARS.

 **Jinyoung :** he never got himself into trouble and got seriously hurt okay

 **Jinyoung :** that's a good thing, let's just hope nothing bad happens hm ?

 **Yugyeom :** fine..


	24. The Kim brothers

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


GOT7 finished their world tour and finally came back to Korea along with Y/n.

After that, the boys went back to work as usually and Y/n continued with her normal activities.

Y/n walked in her living room humming to some Jay Park song.

Her mother was seated in one of the sofas while reading a fashion magazine.

She silently walked behind her mother and back hugged her, her mother smiled sweetly and squeezed her hand softly.

Y/n stood up and opened the huge glass door revealing the giant garden and pool.

 **" Y/n ! "** a man called.

She turned around and frowned **" HELL NO, NOT TODAY ! "** she tried to run away.

He quickly caught her arm, **" Ms. Park, please. "** he said again.

When Y/n doesn't listen they always call her _'Ms. Park'_ in hope to make her listen.

Sometimes it does work, sometimes it's no use.

 **" BK, i'm not in the mood and I have to go to visit the Kim brothers anyways. "** she explained.

BK sighed running his hand through his hair, **" it's being a while since you didn't exercise, i'm your martial arts and combat coach Y/n. Lack of exercise and training is bad for you... "**

BK is actually one of Y/n's most trusted men and he's also her sport coach.

Even if you're a gang boss, you still have to train and exercise, you never know what might happen if you're all alone.

And Y/n since she was a kid she trained with her sport coach.

Both her and Jimin used to do Kendo.

Jimin used to do ballet and performing arts, while Y/n played other sports.

She was pretty crap at dancing and let's not talk about singing.

Y/n sighed and said, **" I know...I've been busy and you know that, please let's talk later on, I have things to do. "**

BK nodded and left, Y/n walked towards the main parking of the house and picked the first car she saw.

She turned on the engine and left her big house, if you can't even call it a house.

It's actually a mansion, but we still gon call it a house for some unknown reasons.

Y/n parked her car along with the other cars, she got out and walked calmly towards the main door.

Even before Y/n knocked the door it got opened violently and a man threw himself at her.

**" MY BABY I MISSED YOU, MUAH MUAH MUAH- "**

Y/n got hugged ( strangled ) by the man and got attacked with bunch of kisses around her face.

 **" S-Seokjin- Please- I can't breathe- "** she tried to pull away from the tight hug.

Seokjin pulled away grinning widely, **" It's being a while since i didn't see you, maybe weeks....I can't believe you've grown a bit taller agdjdjhs- "**

Y/n face palmed chuckling.

 **" I think you may even be taller than your brother at this point... "** he smirked.

 **" He's going to kill you if he heard you. "** Y/n laughed.

 **" I'm JuSt JokiNg, I missed his short ass tho. "** he said.

He then grabbed Y/n's hand and got into the mansion closing the door behind him.

Seokjin snapped his fingers twice and two maids were in front of them in a blink.  
  


_**( A/N : snNAppIng SnAPPing OooHHhhH )** _   
  


**" Get my baby ice cream and Oreos. We'll be in the main living room upstairs. "** he said.

Y/n sighed, even after being years with the Kim Brothers, Seokjin always gets her ice cream and that sort of foods.

If she tries to stop him he gets mad and scolds her for being an ungrateful child for not eating what he brings her.

Seokjin is basically like a grandma, but in a hot sexy body with a beautiful face.

Oh how Y/n missed the Kim's house, it brought sweet memories from her childhood.

She glanced at Seokjin face, his hair was cutely bouncing while he skipped the stairs.

 **" Where's the rest ? "** Y/n asked.

**" What do you mean ? "**

**" I mean Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim... "** Y/n replied.

 **" Oh- Business trip, only me, Joon and Tae along with the maids are here. "** he said.

Y/n sighed in relieve.

Let's say that she never really liked the Kim's brothers parents and other family members.

They were super strict and cold, as kids they always controlled every move that the siblings made.

They planned their whole lives before ahead, it was horrible to be honest.

But we'll talk about that later...

Seokjin and Y/n walked into a big living room, The male sat down in the sofa next to Y/n.

Shortly a maid came with ice cream and all sorts of Oreos.

Y/n grinned and grabbed the big bowl of ice cream and a spoon, she then grabbed some Oreos and threw them in the bowl with ice cream.

 **" What the hell are you doing ? "** Seokjin asked.

 **" Eating well. "** Y/n grinned, she then took a spoonful of ice cream with an Oreo on top.

 **" Here. "** she said.

Seokjin shrugged and opened his mouth tasting what Y/n was offered him.

His eyes widen, **" WHOOOAHHHHHHHH It's so nice, ice cream mixed with Oreos. I shall add this recipe in my restaurants' menu. "**

**" It's literally normal, there's Oreo ice creams sold in shops- "**

**" I don't care, you made it so it's nice- "**

Y/n and Seokjin ended up talking in stupid language until Seokjin had an important call.

He stood up and quickly said **" Go find Joon, he's probably in his office right now, just go and say hello. "** before leaving her alone.

Y/n stood up and looked around, everything was the same.

Nothing changed during all those years.

Y/n before becoming officially a member of the underground criminal world, she got trained by the Kim brothers.

And more precisely Kim Namjoon, the eldest son of the Kim Family, the one who will take after his father.

She spent years with him, training her and teaching her about the world of evil.

He basically was and still a big part of how Y/n grew and became who she is.

Even at the age of 20, she accomplished many things that some found very fascinating.

It's because of Namjoon's teaching and lessons, he showed her many things that people were afraid of.

But even after years of being together Namjoon will always be that cold gangster that no one would like to mess with.

He never really warmed up, these moments were very rare to the eye.

Y/n walked down the huge corridor, towards the familiar office.

Shortly she got there, standing in front of the closed door.

She smiled and knocked the door twice, then she waited.

**" What's taking him so long, is he dea- "**

**" Get in. "** a deep voice said from inside.

Y/n couldn't wipe that stupid grin off her face, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the big door open.

The male was still focused on a pile of papers in his desk, not looking up.

Y/n smiled sweetly and walked quietly towards the big desk.

She stood there hands behind her back like a kid, biting her lower lip.

 **" Put my coffee over th- "** Namjoon's voice caught up in his throat.

When he looked up he excepted one of the maids, but no it was Y/n in front of him.

He gulped, she was wearing a crop top with long sleeves and sweats, her hair were curly and messy and some were hiding her forehead.

She smiled and her face completely lit up, her plump lips made her smile so contagious.

 **" What are you doing here ? "** Namjoon asked smiling.


	25. The boy

**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆;**

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


It was the first time Y/n went with Namjoon on a mission and seen him kill someone.

Y/n was frozen in shock, unable to speak.

Namjoon walked in front of her while wiping his hands on a tissue, from the blood that stained them.

She was walking next to two of Namjoon's men.

Suddenly they all stopped, Namjoon unlocked his office's door and pushed the door open.

He entered the room followed by his two men and Y/n.

Namjoon turned around and said **" Get out. "**

The men nodded and left closing the door behind them in silence.

Namjoon then threw the tissues in the small trash can and unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt.

He got seated in the chair behind the big desk sighing.

 **" Y/n...are you okay ? "** he asked.

She blinked a few times as the scenes of earlier played over and over again in her head, just like roller coaster.

Her lip trembled violently and her heart was racing, she couldn't move.

 **" Y/n. "** he called again standing up.

She looked up at him, Namjoon gasped.

Her lip was trembling, tears were falling down her cheeks.

He stood and walked towards, he was really worried.

 **" D-don't t-touch m-me- "** she sobbed walking backwards not wanting him to touch her.

 **" Y/n hey, it's fine, just look at me- "** he grabbed her arm.

 **" I said D-don't touch m-me ! Y-you're a m-monster ! "** she screamed yanking her arm away from his grip.

Then before Namjoon could stop her she opened the door and ran, Namjoon's eyes widen as he ran after her.

That's the first time it happened and he was truly confused on why she acted that way.

Shortly after, he caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, **" Hey- look at me, it's fine- "**

She screamed and sobbed loudly, like a child, **" Tell me what's wrong, Y/n. "** Namjoon spoke.

Y/n shut her mouth and stayed silent for a few minutes, Namjoon still back hugging her, not wanting her to escape.

 **" You killed him. "** she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Namjoon sighed, sitting on the floor, against the corridors wall, **" Come here. "**

He patted his lap and she sat on his lap, looking down and leaning her weight on him.

**" You see Y/n, anyone who wanders and joins the underground world, knows that there's a risk of them getting killed. There's nobody that works in our dirty world that doesn't know that, in one way or another, anyone can end your life, and no one can stop that if you're not careful enough. Meaning that man, knew he would most likely get killed if he doesn't pas us back, that's the rules... And don't think that he's innocent, he's done** **horrible things before, things you don't wish to hear nor see, that's how it works. "**

Y/n was not always strong, she was a seen as a baby, she hated the sight of blood and didn't like violence, but then she realised she doesn't have any other choice than join the devils. 

Namjoon was always there to teach her, protect her and help her until she's able to run the gang alone, without his help, only her and her men.

**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 𝙀𝙉𝘿 ;**   
  


**" How's uhm, what's his name again... "** Namjoon said spinning in his chair.

 **" Who ? "** Y/n asked having a bite of the piece of cake Namjoon offered her few minutes ago.

 **" That boy from 3 years ago... "** he said again.

 **" Ahh, Mika. "** she answered her smile slowly fading away.

 **" I miss him... "** she said looking down.

 **" Remember when he used to love dancing. "** Namjoon laughed.

**" Yeah... "**   
  


**𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 ;**

**" Boss... "** Song started.

Y/n turned around and replied, **" what ? "**

He bit his lip nervously making Y/n sigh in impatience, **" Talk. I don't have all day. "**

**" We kidnapped that rich dude and his family but we got chased by cops and we couldn't get them to the port, so...The o-only thing we could do was... "**

**" Was what ? "** she asked frowning.

 **" Bringing them here... "** he said looking down.

 **" You know I hate it when I'm involved in this kind of stuff in the first place. Now we're fucking human trafficking, Wow amazing ! "** Y/n said sarcastically.

 **" Wasn't there anywhere else than** _ **MY**_ **house ?! huh ?! "** she shouted making the man flinch.

 **" I'm sorry. "** he muttered.

 **" You better be. "** she said in gritted teeth.

 **" Where are they ? "** Y/n finally asked.

He looked up and said, **" Downstairs. "**

She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs followed by the man.

**" How many ? "**

**" 2 men and 2 women. "** he said.

Y/n made her way into the living room, the men that were seated stood up and bowed to their boss.

She saw 4 individuals tied up and with black bags hiding their faces.

Y/n made a gesture for her men to take the masks off.

She looked at them in disgust she walked over to the first man, late sixties, smell of expensive wine and cigarette.

Y/n knelt down in front of him, peeled the tape that was stopping him from talking but only making noises.

**" Listen- P-please let me go, I beg you I-I don't want to die, He's going to kill me- "**

Y/n chuckled, **" So, you already know you're going to die huh, must have gave back the money you owe him, ain't my fault. "**

 **" Come on- I don't have any money left to give him !-"** he tried to say.

 **" Shut the old paps up. "** she waved her hand carelessly.

Her men walked over the man and duck-tapped his mouth again.

She then walked to the next woman, around the same age as the old rich business man.

Tears were staining her old face, cheap makeup smudged up on her face as her fake blond hair was messy.

She stank a hugely expensive perfume, that was too strong to handle, it made Y/n want to puke.

She knelt down in front of the lady, peeling the tape off her mouth.

**" LET ME FUCKING GO, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS BULLSHIT, HE WAS THE ONE BORROWING MONEY FROM THAT BASTARD AND HE DIDN'T GIVE IT BACK- "**

**" Okay, first of all, calm the fuck down, I told you I'm just kidnapping you for cash, get it ? The real guy who you should talk to is Chris, not me. "** Y/n explained calmly.

**" Who the fuck are you to tell me to calm the fuck down ?! Do you know who am I ?! Let me go you crazy bitch- "**

**" Your voice is so irritating, if Chris didn't promise a good price I would have cut your vocal chords. Shut her up. "** Y/n said.

 **" Who is she by the way ? "** Y/n asked her man.

 **" His wife. "** he replied pointing at the fat old man.

 **" Annoying assholes. "** she muttered.

She then walked in front of the next hostage.

 **" And who are you ? "** Y/n asked the girl, peeling the tape off her mouth.

**" LET MY DAD AND MOM GO YOU CRAZY BITCH, WHO ARE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE- FUCK YOU AND YOUR GANG BULLSHIT- I'M GONNA SUE ALL OF YOU, YOU FUCKING CRAZY ASSHOLES, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW !- "**

Y/n's men snorted at the same time making Y/n laugh out loud.

 **" Shut the kid up, she's high. "** Y/n giggled.

**" Is she their daughter ? She sounds like the crazy woman so much. "**

**" Yes she is, she's their only child "** Song replied.

The next person caught Y/n attention straight away, she wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl.

She knelt down in front of the small person and examined his or her state.

She grabbed her/his chin gently and pulled it up.

Y/n's eyes met with one of the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen in her life.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 **" W-who is he ? "** she whispered.

 **" That's kinda hard to explain... "** Song started.

Y/n frowned and look up at him.

 **" Spit it out. "** she said.

 **" He's like a maid, I guess ?? He got brought by the family a year ago, he's more of a....sex toy. "** he explained making Y/n's eyes go wide and her blood boil with fury.

 **" So that's what you did with the money you borrowed huh ?! "** she asked standing up and walking up to the man furiously.

The next thing he knew, a harsh slap got in contact with his face.

The men's eyes widen, but none of them dared talking.

 **" AND ? WHAT ABOUT IT HUH ?! HE CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING PROPERLY ! HE'S SO USELESS WHY DID YOU EVEN BROUGHT HIM THE FIRST PLACE, IT'S YOUR FAULT. "** his wife screamed.

The man looked down biting his lip, while his wife screamed furiously.

 **" I told you to shut her up. "** Y/n spoke sternly, this time they duck tapped her mouth twice and hid her head with a black bag.

Y/n ran her hands through her hair, she wasn't in the mood and she's exhausted, and now she got 4 kidnapped people in her house.

Honestly, she just wanted to go to sleep, but not until she dealt with them.

 **" Phone. "** Y/n said.

Song went and brought her the phone, she dialled a number then waited ;  
  


**X :** _yes ? Hello ?_

**Y/n :** _Fucking piece of shit._

**X :** _WHAT ?! WHAT DID I DO ?!_

**Y/n :** _come get your shit back, they're annoying as hell._

**X :** _aw man, can't it wait for tomorrow ???_

**Y/n :** _I'm killing them._

**X :** _NO, please Y/n_

**Y/n :** _come and get them now, and you come too._

**X :** _whyyy ???? did u miss me already huh ?_

**Y/n :** _stfu and get your ass over here, you have 5 minutes._

**X :** _OKAY DAMN, you fiesty today..._   
  


The she hung up.

Right after the call she received new messages ;  
  


 **Yu :** on my way to get my _'shit'_ back, with ma bOiS

**Yu :**

Y/n starred at her screen sighing before throwing the phone on the sofa.  
  


_10 minutes later..._   
  


**" Christian's here. "** Song said to Y/n who was sitting on one of the sofas having a headache.

 **" Let him in. "** she said.

The man called Christian came in the living room, he's not very tall and not short either, he looked very cocky of a man.

 **" Yo, you look dead, what the fuck happened to you ? "** he said upon seeing the bags under Y/n's eyes.

She sighed and made him sit next to her in the sofa, **" They're over there, I accomplished the mission, tomorrow you're paying me and then we're done, don't mention me and i won't mention you, get it ? "** she said.

 **" Well, of course, we've been doing business together for a while now, huh. "** he said smirking.

 **" I didn't finish. "** she cut in.

He frowned.

**" I want the boy. "**

His eyes widen, **" wait- that boy- Why ? "** he asked.

 **" I just do, and why DO YOU want him, i'm not dumb you know, poor boy doesn't have to do with anything between you and that dickhead, he's just there. Unless you want him for your own benefit...Oh my lord, you're such a fucker you know that...** " she chuckled bitterly.

 **" Aw, you've seen right through me, Oopsie ? "** he laughed playing with his curly messy hair.

 **" Yeah I want him, he's good, I've heard of him before, small and cute babyboy, he got a reputation from where I've heard of him... "** he said glancing at the small weak man still seated on the floor.

 **" I just want him, how much do you want ? "** she said.

He inhaled sharply fixing his hat, **" He's not for sale. "**

Y/n looked away and laughed standing up, **" I don't give a shit, how much do you want. "**

 **" I said- He's not for sale Y/n. "** Christian stood up making Y/n's men alarmed.

 **" Listen, I've done so many shit for you. And today my men nearly got caught, I helped you so many times, remember ? I'm buying him, Just do this for me, for once like I do to you. And you should be glad I'm buying him, at least you're gonna get something. "** she said.

Christian looked away thinking, **" I hate it when you talk like that... All right, but just so you know, even if you brought him it doesn't mean he can't get stolen by a bad, a very bad guy. Anyone would want a piece of him, make sure to look after the little lamb then... "** he smirked.

 **" 50k and you won't touch him ever again, or I'll kill you, I know you dirty tricks Christian. "** she warned.

**" Ugh, fine. "**

And with that the mobster took away the 3 people with him and left, now only the boy was left, still siting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

Y/n sighed and walked back to the boy, untying his hands, then she realised something.

The boy fall asleep in a sitting position.

She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

 **" Hey, wake up, i'm talking to you, your back will hurt... "** she shook his body a few times the he gasped waking up.

He looked up to meet her eyes.

 **" Who- who are you ? "** he said on the verge of crying.

Y/n panicked and didn't know what to say, **" I uhm- I'm Y/n Park. I brought you and from now on you'll live with me. "** she said smiling.

His lips formed a pout, **" Y-you're my new master ? "** he said.

Song's eyes widen as the room became silent, Y/n turned around and glared at her men.

 **" I'll- go run a bath for you...and the kid too... "** Song coughed nervously.

The men quickly cleaned the mess in the living room and left too.

 **" No No, i'm not your master, i'm your friend, yes friend ! "** Y/n smiled again.

The boy still didn't smile a bit, she started to get worried, the reality hit her, she's a complete stranger, why the hell will he trust a stranger, and let's not talk about the fact that she too, is a mobster.

 **" What's your name ? "** she asked.

The boy then looked down and hugged his knees.

 **" I- they always call me a s-slut, i don't know- I don't- I "** he then started to sob violently.

Only his sobs filled the spacious silent room, Y/n just looked at him in pain.

She leaned back and sat on her butt while unbuttoning the first buttons of her shirt and pushing her hair back.

 **" It's okay... "** she said looking up at the ceiling.

 **" I'm gonna name you then. "** The boy looked up at the woman shocked with her request.

 **" R-really ? "** he said in a tiny voice, while wiping his tears with his sleeves.

 **" Mika. "** she smiled.

**" Yeah, Mika, that's your name now. "**

Now she was looking at him while smiling.

His eyes went wide, **" Mika... "** he repeated.

 **" I like it. "** he whispered.

Suddenly Y/n stood up straddling Mika.

 **" Come on, Mika ! "** she said holding out her hand for him.

He blinked a few times before smiling for the first time in front of her.

He then used his hands to stand up, after trying to stand on his shaky legs a few times, he now was standing hands behind his back.

Y/n scanned his body, he looked fairly skinny and in poor shape.

Mika was only wearing a sweater and short, his feet were bare and his knees bruised.

He felt so small in front of her, and her gaze didn't help at all.

 **" Follow me. "** she finally said.

Mika nodded and stepped forward but stopped suddenly wincing from a certain pain in his ribs.

She eyed him again and sighed.

 **" Come here- let me just- "** and with that she lifted him in bridal style.

He yelped and held her neck for support.

 **" You're as light as a feather, you should eat well... "** she said worry in her voice.

Mika couldn't even talk, he just nodded, never someone treated him like that before.

He glanced at Y/n face discretely and noticed how beautiful her face was, so perfect, she was so pretty.

He felt his cheeks heat up as soon as she looked down at him and smiled.

She kept walking and got into the massive kitchen, making him sit on the table, while his legs were dangling at the edge.

He looked around as she looked for the first aid kit.

Some people dressed in black suits were seated in the kitchen near the fridge, drinking, some were eating snacks and some were on the phone.

Mika made eye contact with them and looked away right away, they scared him for some reason.

 **" Where's the first aid kit ? "** Y/n asked looking through some closets.

 **" Right there boss, Yoon was the last one to use it. "** a man with blue dyed hair said.

 **" Oh thanks, come over here, I need help. "** she said.

The man nodded and walked towards his boss.

She handed him the kit and turned around.

 **" Uhm, Boss, what do you- "** he started but then soon stopped as Y/n completely took her off shirt in front of everybody.

His boss was literary half naked in front of him, he gulped and looked down.

He was so glad she was facing the other side.

 **" I fell on glass earlier, clean my back for me, just don't put any bandage on it. "** she spoke.

 **" Y-yeah sure. "** he said opening the first aid kit.

 **" YO MAKE SURE NOT TO FAINT ! "** a voice shouted.

The man turned red and turned around glaring at a group of boys snickering.

 **" I'm gay ! "** he defended himself.

 **" Really ? I didn't know ! "** Y/n said turning around.

 **" WAHHH DONT TURN AROUND I DONT WANNA BE STRAIGHT- "** he screamed closing his eyes.

The group of snickering boys panicked and ran as fast as they could out of the kitchen leaving the poor man along with Mika and Y/n.

They get flustered easily when their boss do these kind of stuff.

Y/n laughed, she loved it when they get all flustered.

Her men/women already have a hard time with only her face, now imagine her half naked **( i'm precising she's still wearing a bra... )**

I mean, she's Park Jimin's little sister...

Y/n turned back around and spoke, **" Just clean my wounds quickly. "**  
  


 **" Bath ? "** Y/n asked Mika.

He looked up confused, **" Bath ? "** he repeated.

 **" well, yeah, you need a bath before going to sleep... "** she explained.

 **" A warm bath is ready for you, come on. "** she said.

He simply nodded and followed her.

He entered a spacious bathroom, the bath was indeed half filled with warm water, towels were placed right next to it.

**" I'm gonna let you take your bath in peace now... "**

But before she could leave, Mika held her wrist, making her stop.

 **" What ? "** she asked a bit too harshly, she was tired after all.

He bit his lip and mumbled, **" I-my body hurts...I can't- do it alone, please stay... "**

Y/n's eyes widen, **" Do you want me to stay and help you have a bath ? Are you sure ? "**

She then helped the small boy undress and have a nice bath, when he finished he wrapped the towels around his body.

Y/n went to look for clothes because his were dirty and ripped, she quickly came back with sweat pants, a shirt and boxers.

Next it was her turn to take a quick shower in her room's bathroom and change into pyjamas.

Y/n stood facing Mika while he stood there awkwardly playing with his fingers.

 **" There's a guest room ready for you, you can sleep there if you want. "** she explained.

Mika looked up with glossy eyes, **" I don't want to...I-I can't... "** he whispered.

Y/n frowned, **" why ? "**

 **" I'm scared... "** he mumbled.

She sighed, **" Let's cuddle to sleep then, in my bed. "**

Mika smiled before jumping on her bed, Y/n giggled before getting under the sheets.

**" Aren't you afraid of me ? "**

**" No. "**

**" Why ? "**

**" You look nice... "** he said while yawning.

He trusted her already, for some unknown reasons, **" You're my master now, That means I should trust you... "** he said his eyes slowly closing.

 **" What did I say with calling me** _ **'master'**_ **? I'm not your master, you're not a pet. Anyway, goodnight. "** she said turning facing the other side turning the lights off.

Upon hearing soft snores she smiled, he was cute, and interesting, she wants to know more about Mika.

But more importantly make sure he's safe, he looked very weak and fragile.

_He didn't have a name..._

Mika might be working for someone, maybe to kill her...

No, Christian wouldn't go for kidnapping a gang member like that.

Plus, Mika can be very useful to Y/n.


	26. Fuckboy behaviour

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**

**Me:** bitch

  
**Daddy Yu :** what

**Me :** i miss u

  
**Daddy Yu :** okay ??

 **Daddy Yu :** u miss as in me, the christian, like in person

 **Daddy Yu :** or as in my dick ?

**Me :** i would rather die than sleep with ur ass

**Me :** i wanna see u

  
**Daddy Yu :** shit ure serious ? I thought u were messing around

**Me :** nah, not today, i mean it.

  
**Daddy Yu :** u okay over there Y/n ?

**Me :** just feeling emo lol

  
**Daddy Yu :** shit man.

 **Daddy Yu :** lucky for u i came back from Australia early.

**Me :** even if u didnt i'll fly to u 

  
**Daddy Yu :** AWNnN so sweet

**Me :** can i come to ur place ??

  
**Daddy Yu :** i mean- yeah sure, you're always welcome

**Me :** thanks

  
**Daddy Yu :** I guess you'll just come and sulk in my sofa for 3 hours while cuddling my dog ?

**Me :** yeah...

  
**Daddy Yu :** OMFG WHY R U SO DEPRESSED

 **Daddy Yu :** WHERES MY BRITNEY Y/N SPEARS ???

**Me :** imm just tired Yu

  
**Daddy Yu :** and imm just a lesbian

**Me :** stfu ChRiStIAN

  
**Daddy Yu :** COME TO MY HOUSE BABY

**Me :** on my way.

  
**Daddy Yu :** whaoh, i feel important 

**Me :** cuz u r, to me, sometimes

  
**Daddy Yu :** awwnnwn

 **Daddy Yu :** eww

**Me :** make ur mind human bean

  
**Daddy Yu :** And together we rice

**Me :** bitch that doesn't even make sense

  
**Daddy Yu :** ik

**Me :** open the door

  
**Daddy Yu :** u sound like my boyfriend

**Me :** open i said.

  
**Daddy Yu :** yes sIIRRRR  
  


I would lie if I said I was happy with my life.

People throughout my life came and left, and that kinda sucked because I get attached to people easily.

But knowing what I do apart from modelling, I shouldn't be whining like a baby.

Christian's been my business partner from a long time.

The first time I've met him was when the Kim brothers took me with them to a private party.

It was to make me get used to the environment.

So basically I was sitting there,

_**( A/N : bbq sauce on my tiddies )** _

Drinking my apple juice in silence, like the apple juice from the box with the straw.

The party was in a club, strippers were walking around and stuff, I was looking down the whole time drinking my juice in peace.

Then suddenly a random bitch- I mean man, came and sat next to me in silence.

I thought he just wanted to hook up or something but instead he asked me if I liked the ninja turtles.

I was super shook at that moment, then I nodded, BITCH WHO DOESNT LIKE THE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES ?!

It was a weird thing to ask to a stranger, he was bored and I was alone with my apple juice box in a strip club.

And since that day we became best hoes, not even best friends, because Taehyung's my bestfriend.

I remember what I told him that night, _**" Damn, you look like a fuckboy but you ended up being a dude who listens to Twice and watches Barbie. "**_

**_" Damn, you look a lost underage homeless kid and you ended up being one. "_ **

I ended up hating him and liking him at the same time that night, we exchanged numbers and started texting each other.

I stood in front of the door after knocking.

Upon hearing some noises from the inside, the door swung upon revealing a big built man.

 **" Christian. "** I said.

 **" Hi. "** he smiled rubbing the back of his head, then hugging me tightly.

 **" How are you ? "** he asked.

 **" Fine, and you ? it's been so long dude. "** I said entering the house.

Christian closed the door behind me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

**" I'm doing great, saw family and friends in Australia... "**

I was about to say something when a bark stopped me.

 **" CHOCO !! "** I screamed running to the small dog in the living room, leaving Christian alone.

The small dog ran to me jumped up in the air, putting it's paws on my bare legs and barking.

As soon as I reached the dog's level, it jumped in my arms licking me in the face, I giggled and fell on my back, rubbing the dog's back and laughing.

**" Seems like you missed Choco more than me... "**

**" What a cute doggie are you, just look at you~ "** I rambled kissing the small black dog.  
  


 **" So, I've heard that apparently, I REPEAT apparently you looked after some JYP boyband. "** Christian said sipping his tea.

I hummed laying on the sofa hugging Choco.

 **" Who told you ? "** I asked.

He smirked and said, **" I've got my ways... "**

I laughed throwing my head back, **" Yeah, I looked after GOT7, that senior group, it was for their Asian Tour, as a personal bodyguard. "**

Christian nodded, **" yeah, go on. "**

**" In Thailand, I've caught some sasaengs, nothing big, In Indonesia we lost Jackson in a mall, In China we went to the zoo for one day, Mark nearly got killed by a turtle, In Vietnam Jinyoung got into a fight with a horse, i don't even know how to fuck he- whatever, in Indonesia Yugyeom and Bambam nearly died drinking a super strong whiskey- But the real tea is when we went to Japan, some gang that had bad blood with JYP tried to poison Yugyeom, Glad I was there, Song, BK and the boys helped find the culprit and that ended in one of a hell of a fight, it was dope to be honest, we moved hotel and acted like nothing happened, i don't really wanna know why or who those dudes are, it's none of my business, as long as daddies7 are good, i'm good. "**

Christian's eyes were wide open, **" Those GOT7 dudes are not normal- "**

 **" But glad you had fun, you needed that 'break', even if we can it a break. "** Christian said.

 **" Yeah, they're funny, I like them. "** I nodded stroking the dog's head.

 **" You want something to drink ? "** Christian stood up.

I looked up at him, **" yeah, give me whatever you want. "**

**" I'm gonna give you Iced peach tea, then. "**

**" Christian ? "**

**" Yeah ? "**

**" Why are you so fuckboyish today ? "**

**" I beg your pardon, i'm innocent "**

**" Really ?! "**

**" Yes I'm totally innocent. "** he said confidently.

 **" Bitch, stfu you're literally half naked in front of my pure ass. "** I said.

**" Can you just let me flex on my smokey hot spicy sexy body ?! "**

**" Also, don't you care call yourself pure, you're friends with JaY PoRk. "** he pointed at me making me laugh.

**" Why are you so comfortable in showing so much skin in front of me ? I bet you literally can walk around with boxers while i'm here with zero shame. "**

**" I don't know, maybe because you don't react when I do. "** he explained.

 **" Or perhaps, are you lesbian Y/n ? "** he gasped walking back to the living room with a big glass of iced peach tea with cubes in it.

 **" I like dudes. But i can give my kidneys to those girls called BLACKPINK. "** I said taking the glass from him.

 **" I see, lucky you, I don't even know my sexuality yet. "** he sat down taking Choco and hugging the cute dog.

 **" Oh- I just remembered- "** I spoke making Christian look up at me.

Then I grabbed his neck and pulled him near my face, **" Listen to me you fuckboy/boyfriend material motherfucker, stop sending me pictures of yourself shirtless, 40% of my camera roll is you. "**

 **" Then to who am I going going to flex on my sexy hot smokey steamy body ?! "** he said with such a fake pout.

 **" Find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend, or even both darn it ! "** I laughed letting him go.

**" You still have me as 'Daddy Yu' ?! BWHAGDNVFHGSFAJHAJHAJHDJHHJ- "**

My eyes widen, **" How- my phone- YOU SNEAKY COW- "**

I jumped on Christian trying to get my phone, we fought over the phone while Christian looked inside of it, he had his fingerprint on my phone so he can unlock it whenever he wants.

Christian's the kind of person who will force you and make you do it, to prove that you love him.

At this point i was pulling at his hair screaming at him to give it back, I was not ready to show him my daddy7 photo collection folder yet.

Christian then stopped laughing which made me lowkey worried, **" what ?- "**

 **" Who's- who's this ? "** he said showing me the screen.

I screamed and snatched the phone away from him.

**" I didn't know there was someone else who sends you more fuckboyish pics than i do ??!! Y/n i swear on Choco's head if you don't spill the tea- NOT THE ACTUAL TEA I GAVE YOU- BHWHGAJD- whatERver- EXPLAIN hoe. "**

I whined and threw my hands in the air, **" That's- one of GOT7 members, i swear i don't know how that picture ended in my phone. "**

Christian eyed me suspiciously, **" I see...he's hot. "**

**" I mean YEAH, it's Jackson ! "**

Christian gave me a scary smile, **" His name's Jackson, huh... Nice Y/n, I see you sis, getting some di- "**

I elbowed him right in his rib and he let out a cry, **" SHIt- THAT HuRTS LIKE a BiTch- "**

 **" BK trains you well as I can see. "** he muttered.

**" Y/n. "**

**" Yeah ? "**

**" Are you a virg- "**

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHDGABHFBHJFBDGSFFSVJGSDHVBS- CHRISTIAN YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER- STOP IT- "**


	27. The Park house

**3𝙍𝘿** **𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉** **𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


GOT7 were in the practice room just messing around, they were practising a new choreography but they finally finished for the day and they were resting.

Jackson laid on the floor thinking about a certain message he got from his Chinese connections and his right hand man, Zak, which is currently in China.  
  


 **Zak :** Wang, we're having some trouble with the Tiequan's, they keep disturbing our business and playing dirty in the cars/racing market. Our stocks have been low because of them. They refuse to talk to us or leave us alone, they're coming to Korea next week. We're sorry we couldn't solve the problem here in China, If anything happens contact us and we'll come to Korea straight away. 

( The Tiequan ; **铁拳** \- Iron Fist )  
  


It wasn't new, many other gangs tried messing with Jackson because he's always in Korea, and they think he wouldn't be able to stop them.

But Jackson's aware of everything they do, and he's in full control of his gang in China.

The only thing is that, if they're coming to Korea next week, he'll have to talk to them, and Jackson isn't based in Korea but China.

So he can't clear the misunderstanding without help from a Korean gang.

Which only left him with one choice.

_The Park Gang._   
  


**Fendiman :** Y/n, mind if i come to ur place today ?

 **Y/n :** uhm, why ? 

**Fendiman :** i need ur help, business and stuff.

 **Y/n :** yeah sure, when u coming ?

 **Fendiman :** in 30 minutes or so ???

 **Y/n :** okay, will the boys come too or just u ?

 **Fendiman :** lemme ask.  
  


 **" Hey guys. "** Jackson called.

The boys turned to look at him, **" I'm going to Y/n's place in a half an hour, wanna come ? "**

 **" Why ? "** Bambam asked.

 **" Business. "** Jackson simply replied.

Jaebum thought for a moment before saying, **" It wouldn't hurt giving her a visit... Why not ? "**

 **" I'm coming too, I've never went to a gangster's house before. "** Yugyeom said.

 **" Well, if y'all going I'm going too. "** Youngjae shrugged.

Jinyoung watched his members agreeing on going with Jackson, **" Yeah, I'll come too. "**

Mark watched them standing up collecting their things, he stood up and said, **" If you're dying, we're dying together. "**

Jackson laughed and sent a couple messages before putting his phone back in his pocket.  
  


 **Fendiman :** guess all of us will come lmao.

 **Y/n :** do u even know my address ?

 **Fendiman :** oh shit i don't, send it

 **Y/n :** wow jacks.

**Y/n :** _127 Lullaby Road, District 9._

**Fendiman :** hehe thanks  
  


 **" Whaoh- that's a VERY big house. "** Yugyeom said in awe.

They just arrived at her house and were getting out of the van.

 **" I mean, she's rich ?? "** Jinyoung said.

 **" We're rich too tho. "** Youngjae added.

 **" Whatever, where's the fucking door ? "** Mark asked.

 **" Oh my god, are you blind or something it's right there, fucking huge. "** Bambam pointed at the oblivious big main entry.

 **" Why are you suddenly cursing ?! I don't remember raising you like that. "** Jaebum said frowning. 

**" Okay, but who's knocking ? "** Jinyoung asked.

All of the boys went silent and turned to stare at Jackson.

**" What ? "**

**" You texted her, you knocking. "** Bambam said.

Jackson sighed and walked up to the door, with the boys behind him in a line.

He was about to ring the bell instead when the door swung open.

Jackson got straddled and stepped back, hitting Bambam in the nose.

**" OW WHAT THE HELL- "**

**" sshHSHSHH shut up or we getting killed- "** Mark said hitting Bambam in the head.

 **" Why am I getting bullied ?! "** Bambam complained but quickly stopped.

When the door swung open, many men in black got out in silence, it was so glacial Jackson felt uneasy.

They walked out of the big house quickly and got into the black cars that were parked not far away.

The boys watched in silence, not daring to speak, those people looked dangerous and they definitely don't want to know who they are and what they're doing here.

**" Oh, Y/n sweetheart your guests arrived ! "**

The boys looked at the door steps to find a nice lady standing there smiling.

She was wearing a simple black dress, high heels and jewellery, her hair were black and wavy, she didn't look that old either.

The woman looked exactly like Y/n, but more older and perhaps mature looking, it's definitely her mother.

The boys stood there in a awkward silence looking at the lady.

_**( A/N : stan stray kids yo )** _

Song soon stepped outside, **" Please come in. "**

The boys quickly coughed and moved in following Song inside the house, a maid closing the door behind them.

The boys stood there in awe looking at the huge house, it's maybe a mansion but whatever.

It was an empty space, with marble floor and with two gigantic staircases going up, between them there was a fountain consisting of a statue of a woman holding a vase, water spilling out of it to her feet.

On the ceiling, a big chandelier was hanging there, the walls were white with many paintings, portraits and family picture hung in it.

Then a bark interrupted the silence and a small dog came running to them.

Youngjae and the boys immediately cooed at the small thing and tried to pet it but before they could touch it, it ran away, straight to his owner's arms.

They looked up and saw the man standing holding the dog in his arms, they gulped, he was looking at each one of them slowly, perhaps lazily, from head to toe, and his gaze was so heavy.

Jackson recognised the man, it was Taehyung, how could he forget someone like him, his visuals and most importantly his dangerous aura.

Taehyung was wearing a loose white shirt, unbuttoned all the way down, his chest could be seen along with his abs, and he wasn't a bit embarrassed by exposing skin in front of a group of strangers.

I mean, it's Taehyung we're talking about, and he knows he looks good.

His trousers were pitch black, his feet were bare, his hair was longer than the last time Jackson saw him, and instead of being pitch black his hair were light brown, and on top of that he was wearing a black bandanna.

Shortly after, Y/n was seen walking towards the main door, which they were standing next to.

She didn't spare a glance to anyone but kept talking to the man next to her, he was too wearing a black suit, no one could make out what they were talking about but it sounded important.

Y/n wasn't being all happy and idiotic like usually, she was wearing ripped jeans and a pitch black turtle neck, she had a serious expression while listening to the man speak.

Suddenly she gave him a death glare and he stepped back, bit his lip and coughed, he must have said something she didn't like.

But Y/n didn't want to hear more so she simply dismissed him and he walked towards the door not daring to look back, as soon as he left, she sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and then glanced at the group of men standing still.

Her cold expression turned into a stupid smile and then a laugh, **" Oh my god you guys look like you just shitted yourselves- "**

The boys let a sigh in relief at the same time, finally being able to breathe again.

Y/n quickly walked towards them and stood next to her mother,

 **" Mom, this is GOT7. Boys, this is my mom, Mrs. Park. "** Y/n said introducing them.

Mrs. Park smiled and shook their hands, one by one while they introduced themselves individually.

 **" You guys look even more lovely than in TV. "** her mother said making the boys laugh and then thank her.

**" Come in, let's go to the living room, Also, just chill, you're free here, just relax yeah ? "**

The boys followed Y/n and her mother to the so called living room, but it was literally bigger than JYP's practice rooms.

At the middle of the room, many sofas and arm chairs were placed there, all facing a big beautiful fireplace and on top a big TV was on the wall.

The room was truly beautiful and enlightened by the sun, vases, bookshelfs, coffee tables and other furniture made the room more welcoming and warm.

Y/n's mother sat in an arm chair and pointed at the empty sofas, for the boys to sit and make themselves comfortable.

She was a very elegant woman, she knew how to dress, simple and chic was always her style.

 **" Julie, snacks please ! "** Y/n said before sitting down next to Song.

 **" So what brings you here ? "** she asked smiling.

Jackson shifted in his seat, **" Business. "**

She nodded before turning to the others, **" Welcome to my house ! I hope you'll make yourselves comfortable and home here. "**

Jaebum smiled, **" Thank you, you do really have a lovely home. "**

 **" Yeah, it's super big. "** Yugyeom nodded looking around.

 **" I really like the style of this living room. "** Jinyoung said.

The boys agreed and Mrs. Park smiled before saying, **" I've made the decorations. I'm happy you like it. "**

 **" That's amazing. "** Youngjae said.

 **" Mom, I'll show them around yeah ? "** Y/n said standing up. 

Her mother nodded.

The boys stood up, **" Come on guys, let me show you around. "**

They stood up and followed her, **" Let's start with the paintings on the wall. "**

She walked to the area with the staircase and turned to the boys, **" So most of these paintings my mom brought them, or I did. The pictures around are our family's pictures. "**

 **" The big one over there is my father's "** she pointed at a big portrait.

The boys looked at the man in the painting, he was a well built up man wearing a navy blue dark suit, he had pitch black hair, brushed back revealing his forehead, his jawline was sharp and his skin was tanned.

The boys could see some similarities between him and Y/n.

 **" He's dead, isn't it ? "** Jaebum asked carefully.

She nodded.

 **" How old were you when he died ?... "** Jackson asked.

 **" I was ten. "** she replied looking at the painting.

**" Okay, next, that's my grandpa, Aunty Jessicah, my mom, my mom again, that's me- "**

**" Wait- really ?! "**

All of them looked closely at the picture on the wall, it was a picture of a baby smiling brightly.

 **" Yeah, i told my mom to take it off but she doesn't want to... My gangster image is being destroyed right now. "** she whined.

 **" You looked sooo cute, look at the cheekies- "** Youngjae cooed.

She got embarrassed and coughed, **" So upstairs are the bedrooms, game room, my office, bathrooms and toilets along with another living room with a balcony. "**

The boys nodded and followed her to another room.

 **" This is the kitchen... "** she said.

The kitchen was too big, well, everything was.

A couple of people in black were gathered around the counter, drinking or eating something. 

**" What are you doing here ? "** she asked the group of men.

As soon as they noticed her they stood up and bowed before one of them said, **" BK finished training us for the day, we're going to leave soon. "**

She nodded, **" Where is he ? "**

**" Down, to the gym room. "**

She nodded again and turned to the boys, **" Well that's the kitchen... That's the fridge and stuff, and here's one of my fave people in the world ! "** Y/n said jumping in a woman's arms.

And then kissing her cheek, **" Guys, this is Julie, she's in charge of making sure the house is neat, she's very helpful and such an amazing person. "**

The boys smiled and said hello to the girl.

Before anyone could say something a loud voice mad them turn around.

**" I SAID GIVE ME THE MOTHERFUCKING USB KEY ! "**

**" NO WHY WOULD I ?! "**

**" ITS NOT YOURS I NEED IT, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE IT. "**

**" SIS SHUT THE FUCK UP I JUST WANNA KNOW WHATS INSIDE "**

**" ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKIIING BUSINEEEEESSSSSSSSSS GIVE IT BAAAACCCK ! "**

**" NO TRY ME BITCH "**

**" I SWEAR TO GOD- "**

Jay and Jessi stumbled inside the kitchen, then Jay stopped as soon as he saw the group of people standing there.

Jessi took the opportunity to snatch the USB key from him and kicking him in the butt.

GOT7 were shocked when they saw the two individuals because none of them, knew that Y/n was connected to those two rappers.

Jay gave a sheepish smile before saying, **" SuPrIsE- "**

Jinyoung made a confused face and opened his mouth but quickly shut it.

 **" Listen, we can explain. "** Jessi said.

 **" Yeah. "** Jay agreed laughing nervously.

 **" Okay but let me sit down first. "** Jaebum said taking a seat, holding his head with one hand.

  
  



	28. Business

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" So yes, we're also what you fucking call criminals- "** Jay said but got slapped by Jessi.

**" What he mean is- we're too somehow, part of the criminal world...And we work for Y/n...Also we knew that Jacks and Bam are also part of it...Please don't tell the cops or i'll chop your dicks off. "**

Jaebum glanced at his members and laughed nervously, **" hahha- sure, i don't want my dick to be chopped I- "**

Jinyoung let out a sigh, **" Why am I not surprised ?? Please don't tell me that there's more of you. "**

Jay frowned, **" more of what ? "**

**" Artists or kpop idols who're secretly mobsters... "**

Jay laughed, **" Trust me, nowdays anyone can be, but ain't giving out names. "**

Yugyeom thought for a moment, **" I knew Wendy from Red Velvet was a gangster ! "**

I starred at the boys as they started bickering on whom might be a mobster in girlbands.

Then I glanced at Jay and Jessi, they looked at each other and excused themselves out of the kitchen.

Sighing, I spoke **" OKAy SO NEXT IS the gym, come on follow me. "**  
  


 **" This is HUGE. "** Bambam said in awe.

I nodded walking over the boxing ring in the middle, BK was seated at the corner, phone in hand.

**" Hey, I was looking for you. "**

He looked up and quickly stood up, **" I was here the whole time, I'll go home soon anyway, do you need anything ? "**

**" Jackson, he came for something, well, I-I'll just call you when I need you. "**

He stood up stretching, then jumping out of the ring making his damp hair somehow bounce too.

He was topless and only wore shorts, his red hair were damp and were now darker.

Giving me a sheepish smile, he patted my back and left to take a shower.

**" Okay so- this is where i train 90% of my time, not only I but my men do too. "**

**" Right, this is where you train to kick ass... "** Mark mumbled looking around.

 **" But you don't even look that strong... "** Jackson said.

 **" That's what makes me so good at beating my opponents, they underestimate me, always.. "** I explained.

 **" I mean- You don't look like a bodybuilder, but I know that you are quite strong. "** Bambam said making me nod.

Jackson looked at Bambam titling his head at the side.

 **" She fucking beat the shit out of 8 dudes in Japan, actually she killed them, ALL BY HERSELF- "** Bambam nearly screamed pointing at me.

The others boys' eyes went wide.

 **" You keep surprising us Y/n... "** Jaebum said.

 **" But she's so cute- "** Youngjae protested.

 **" And ? She can kill all of us at once if she wants to. "** Mark said.

I stood there in silence looking at the starring at me, I licked my lip and said, **" I don't care if y'all don't believe in my strength, you're alive and safe now, that's what counts. "**

 **" Y/n, you know boxing right ? "** Jackson asked.

I turned to look at him, he had a playful smile on his face.

**" Yeah, BK taught me...Why ? "**

He shrugged, **" Ah, nothing really, I just want us to fight each other, in the boxing ring one day...I mean if you want to really. "**

He wasn't just asking like that out of nowhere, he wanted to test me, to know what i can actually do.

I accepted his challenge and said smirking, **" Yeah sure, one day. "**

 **" Really ? "** he stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did.

**" Promise. "**

**" Okay, when y'all gonna fight each other call me, i'm gonna bring popcorn and a camera to film Jackson's death. "** Mark said.

Everyone laughed but quickly stopped by a deep voice, **" Snacks are ready... "**

I turned around, It was Taehyung standing there with Yeontan in his arms, still bare foot with his torso exposed for the world to see.

 **" Oh my god, go wear a hoodie or something you're gonna catch cold- "** I scolded him.

The boys gulped and I just remembered that I forgot to introduce Taehyung to them, I felt so bad.

I quickly ran to Taehyung and kissed his cheek, **" Guys, this is Taehyung, he's my bestfriend, and also a Gucci model. "**

He smiled a bit and waved his hand, they looked shocked but quickly recovered waving back and laughing.

 **" Whaoh, You're- really handsome Taehyung. "** Jinyoung said in awe and the boys agreed nodding.

 **" Thank you. "** Taehyung said.

 **" Okay, Uhm- the baby's hungry... "** Yugyeom said breaking the silence.

 **" W-who's the baby ? You have a baby ? "** I asked.

 **" No, it's me, I'm baby. "** Yugyeom said.  
  


 **" So what's the problem ? "** I asked.

I was currently sitting at my desk, at my father's desk to be exact.

His office has been empty for years after his death and no one dared to go inside nor move anything in there, the only time they actually cleaned it was when I was ready to take his place and become myself, the leader of Park Gang.

The room was pretty big with two big windows showing a view of the forest miles away.

A big book shelf contained so many books, figurines, boxes, guns, boxes of cigars and other things that have belonged to my father.

As for Jackson, he was seated in front of me, he took off his cap and ran a hand in his hair before speaking.

**" I'm sorry to bring this for you and make you involved with my business...But as you can see, I've done business only in China, I've never done anything in Korea. I need someone who's obviously Korean to help me solve some misunderstanding in Korean grounds without having blood shed. I hope you get what I mean. "**

I nodded understanding his situation, **" Yeah go on. Who are they and do I have to do ? "**

**" The Tiequans, a Chinese gang who has been messing up with my stocks and racing cars/racing market, we have rules, do whatever you want as long as you don't annoy or disturb the others, and obviously they don't follow that rule. My men have been trying to get them to stop without breaking into a fight but instead they flew to Korea, to probably meet me at this point. "**

I smiled while he explained, **" It doesn't seem THAT bad you know, you're so cute when you talk like that. "**

 **" HEY IM SERIOUS. "** he snapped.

I laughed and leaned back spinning my chair, **" To be honest I would have done the same thing if I was in China, I wouldn't risk losing my men. "**

 **" Exactly. "** he agreed.

 **" So you're helping me or not ? "** he said leaning forward.

 **" Ah Come on, Obviously, i'm not a bitch. "** I smiled.

 **" Also what are their name again ? "** I asked opening my laptop.

 **" The Tiequans "** Jackson answered.

I typed quickly and finally got what I wanted, I opened the file smirking.

**" Jackson come have a look at this. "**

He stood up and walked to stand next to me, then he gasped.

 **" What the fuck- Since when you're doing business with them ?? "** he asked frowning looking at me in the eyes.

**" I do business- With nearly everyone, anyone who's willing paying me a good price. Jackson you certainly have no idea with who I deal with in the daily... "**

**" What kind of 'business' do you do with them exactly ?? "** he asked.

I smiled and span my chair so I could be facing him.

 **" It's pretty simple you see, they're also trafficking and selling illegal racing cars and other shit, sometimes from Korea to China, but it's not easy for them to take the goods from here to there, so they come to me. Here in Korea I've got a port to import and export my own goods, such as the firearms like the ones I've sold you. The government and I got a deal, any profit I make I have to give them 5% of it. But the Korean government doesn't do the same to criminal organisations from other countries in here, and if they do they'll make them pay an crazy ass price and if they don't pay it, they'll simply arrest them. I got a permission to send and get in whatever the fuck I want from that port, because the ships are in my name, so technically not even the water police can stop them and check on it. The Tiequans came to me and asked to use my ships for a price for $3M, so much cheaper than the usual price the government asks for. I accepted, better to have good relations and connections. "** I explained.

Jackson nodded, **" But how that'll help me ?? "**

 **" The best part is yet to come, Jackson. "** I said giggling.

 **" They didn't pay that $3M yet. "** I said.

Jackson titled his head at the side, **" And ? "**

 **" It's been a week and they didn't pay me yet, so I'll double it to $6M. "** I said smirking.

**" And I'll make them know not to mess with you, because I'll say you're with me. So naturally if they don't want bad blood with us, they're gonna pay that $6M and leave you alone. I'm so glad you came to me for help, it's your lucky day. "**

Jackson's eyes went wide, **" Am I dreaming or you just used me to make yourself richer ? "**

 **" Jackson, it's a winwin situation, I've won something and you did too, you don't have to pay anything nor lose anything, which is impossible in Korean grounds except if you know someone Korean who's willing to do this job for you. "** I said.

Jackson hummed.

He then laughed, **" Thank you for doing that favour for me. "**

**" You're always welcome. "**

**" Let's get down to the boys, i'm getting hungry "** I mumbled rubbing my stomach.

I stood up closing my laptop and leaving the room with Jackson.

We walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence until i broke it.

 **" You see this handrail. "** I said.

Jackson hummed looking at me.

 **" Once as a kid, my dumbass decided that it was a good idea to slide down on it head first. I remember that day like it was yesterday, i screamed like a dying cat and nearly broke my arm and skull, I'm so glad I'm still alive. "** I finished laughing.

 **" Damn, you were wildin' as a kid. "** Jackson laughed.

 **" Your mother must have been so scared that day. "** he said.

I nodded sighing, **" She was but then she started laughing. "**

Jackson snapped his head towards my direction, **" Wha- "**

I nodded, **" Don't get fooled by my mother's appearance, she looks like your typical nice mom, but oh my god- She can fucking crazy and scary, even Jay's scared of her. She'll beat anyone up if she wants, BK calls her Mom Cena. "**

And when I said the nickname Jackson snorted, then tried not to laugh.

The the main door opened as we were going to walk into the living room.

A man, came in with a bag and suitcase, he dropped his things on the floor sighing, he unzipped his jacket and took off his black beanie and black shades.

My eyes lit up and I immediately ran to the man jumping in his arms, **" MOM LOOK WHO CAME !- "**

I kissed the man in the forehead and laughed, when i jumped in his arms he lost balance and both fell on the floor.

**" Oh my fucking god Y/n, Can you just greet me like a normal human being for once ?! "**

**" I missed you dipshit. "** I said hugging him more and giggling.

The man's face softened and he patted my head, **" Get off me now, I have jet lag. "**

My mom came rushing to the main door, to see what was all that noise about.

She screamed and ran to the man jumping in his arms hugging him.

I stood up smiling from ear to ear looking at the boys, **" Guys, let me introduce you to my brother, Jimin. "**

  
  



	29. Connection

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Jimin bowed at the boys receiving bows back and walked to the living room.

A maid took his things and put them in the living room.

Jimin looked around sighing in contentment, it feels great to be back home.

He sat in the couch running his hair through his silver locks.

Y/n ran and sat next to him, holding his arm, she truly missed her older brother who was 3 years older than her.

The boys sat across from where Jimin was seated and they looked at the siblings carefully.

Jackson noticed that the siblings were very similar in height, maybe he was 1 cm taller than his sister.

Jimin was well built, and had thick thighs, Y/n looked slimmer but had too curves.

The older brother and sister had the same charming cute smile, their honey like skin tones were very similar, perhaps even the same.

Both had a cute button nose and pouty plump pink kissable lips.

Both also had a sharp jaw line and deep eyes, the only difference is that Y/n's eyes were more round like, Jimin's were more sharp.

Jackson also noticed that both had the same fluffy hair, it's only hers was a bit WayV and his was more straight, silky like.

Y/n's hair are of a dark brown and Jimin's are silver, Jackson wondered what will Jimin look like with brown hair too.

Also, both shared a very unique aura to them, the siblings had a dangerous, menacing and sensual aura to them, but also a funny, bright, fluffy when they smiled or giggled together.

Jackson also noticed that they literally had the same freaking laugh.

They did look cute together until Y/n shoved her finger in Jimin's ear and he kicked her off the sofa screaming.

 **" So- Jimin, what do you do ? "** Jaebum asked.

Jimin stopped bullying his younger sister and looked at the male,

**" I'm a Choreographer. And you're an idol right ? "**

**" Why do i feel like I've heard your name before ?... "** Jinyoung thought rubbing the back of his head.

All the boys looked at each other in confusion, they swore they heard his name somewhere.

 **" I know I've heard your name before, I swear- "** Yugyeom mumbled.

 **" Well, Jiminiepabo is a famous choreographer in the U.S. "** Y/n said.

 **" Call me that again and I'll slap your tits off. "** Jimin said making Y/n gasp dramatically.

 **" No, no, we've heard your name before, but like somewhere- I swear we do know- "** Bambam said trying to remember.

Jimin smirked and pulled Y/n down by her arm, then whispering something in her ear making her snort and then laugh.

 **" We didn't hear his name before but saw it on some papers, I remember. "** Jackson said.

**" Yeah that's true... "**

Jimin then snickered and coughed catching their attention again, **" You don't remember me do you ? "**

Youngjae shook his head, **" Nope. "**

 **" Well, dumbasses, I'm your Choreographer. "** Jimin simply stated.

**" It was I, who made Crash & Burn's dance along with lullaby and even You Calling My Name's choreography... "**

**" WAIT- RealLy ? But we've never seen you before. "** Mark stated.

Jimin nodded, **" True, I make those choreographies, film them, then send them to your dance teacher who teaches them to you. "**

 **" It's so scary how we're connected to Y/n without even knowing... "** Youngjae said with wide eyes.

 **" Also, I didn't ask, why exactly are you here in my house ? "** Jimin asked leaning forward.

 **" We're Y/n's friends. "** Jackson replied.

Jimin nodded, **" I see... Well I gotta go get some rest, I'm wrecked, goodnight. "**

Jimin stood up, glanced at them for the last time and left along with Taehyung.

Y/n ran up to her brother and kissed his forehead and told him to sleep tight.

He smiled, ruffled her hair and left with Taehyung.

Jaebum then glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up, **" Guys, i'm afraid but it's time for us to leave. "**

Mrs. Park stood up too and said, **" This early ? Ah yes, you're an idol, you must have practice tomorrow right ? "**

Jaebum nodded, **" Yes we do and we have to go to the studio for recording... Thank you so much for welcoming us warmly into your home Mrs. Park. "**

Y/n's mother was astonish with how smoothly Jaebum spoke, she sighed running her hand through her hair, **" You're so polite, if only my daughter could speak like that. "**

Y/n gasped, **" Excuse me, I'M polite too. I say hello, goodbye and thank you. "**

Mrs. Park looked at her daughter with a disappointed face, **" Y/n, you work around disgraceful, criminals, and people that have no morals in the daily, I feel ashamed when I hear the way you talk or see the things you do... "**

Jackson's eyes widen, he looked at the mother and Y/n for a reaction, but she just had a poker face on.

It's true that Y/n's mother was never fond of the idea to let her daughter become someone like her father.

But Mrs. Park loved Mr. Park even after he told her he wasn't what she thought he was...  
  


_**" I-I'm sorry for lying to you, but I'm not who you think I am... I'm actually the head of a criminal organisation... "** _

_Young Mrs. Park starred at the man she loved with wide eyes, she didn't know how to react nor what to say._

_She couldn't believe that the loving, charming, happy man could kill people, could stain his hands with blood and wake up the next day like nothing happened._

_Mr. Park's lower lip trembled as he was seated facing the woman he loved._

_He reached behind his back and pulled his gun and threw on the table with a thud._

_Mrs. Park jumped in her seat when she saw the gun on the table, her hands were closed tightly, griping her skirt._

**_" Here, I've had enough of lying to you, look at it, I've killed so many people and I can't feel even a bit of guilt, I'm a monster, I'm so sorry for lying to you, y-you can just- leave if you want.. "_ **

**_" W-why ?... "_ ** _that's what all Mrs. Park could say, and it came out as a whisper, but young Mr. Park caught it._

**_" It's complicated... "_ **

**_" WHY ?! "_ ** _that time, her voice came out trembling and chocked up as tears fell down her cheeks, her chest was burning, she felt lied to and used._

**_" WHY JAE ?! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ?! WHY- YOU KILL- PEOPLE ! "_ ** _She stood and shook her head frantically, praying it was just a bad nightmare or cruel joke._

_Mr. Park, Jaehyun stood up too, and tried to reach her, to grab her, but she yanked his hand away._

**_" Listen, I have to do it, I have to kill them- Do you think I enjoy killing them ?! If I don't kill them, it's me who're they going to kill, it's either me or them. I'm doing this for my family- For You- I don't want to lose you- "_ ** _at that point he was too crying._

**_" But you could just-just say no, why did you- when- "_ ** _she said still struggling as she sobbed louder._

**_" Baby, no, please- My family, we're called the Park Gang, we have been a mafia family for generations, we can't just one day decide to stop being- being us- It's more complicated than you think, I have to accept to carry on my Family's will. And if i run away or hide, they'll kill us, I have to- "_ **

_He took her face in his hands, her ran his thumb over he cheeks gently, her doe eyes were red, her brown soft hair was slightly messy and her cheeks flushed._

**_" I promise, If you stay with me, I'll protect you with my life... "_ ** _he whispered kissing her forehead._

**_" But- I-I don't want to lose you-you're going to die. "_ ** _she said her voice raspy from crying so much._

_He blinked a few times then smirked,_ **_" I've been doing this since I was 18, and I was never injured badly nor died, I'm Jaehyun Park, I kick ass like Bruce Lee, no one can kill me come on. "_ **

_Mrs. Park giggled and held his hand,_ **_" Jaehyun... "_ **

_He just hummed and kissed her forehead once again._

**_" I love you... "_ ** _she said shylily._

_Mr. Park and Mrs. Park were dating since they were 16, and now both were 24._

_The thing is that Mrs. Park never told him she loved face to face, she always expressed her love though actions._

_Whereas Mr. Park, he was very vocal about it, he would climb a cliff and scream at the top of his that he loves her in front of tourists, until some security chases him away._

**_" I love you too. "_ ** _he said smiling._

**_" Until the day I die. "_ **

**_" Promise me you won't die doing- those stuff, Please. "_ ** _she pleaded._

_He sighed before saying, " I won't die until I see our kids graduate. "_

_Mrs. Park turned red and stepped back._

**_" Wh-What do you mean kids- "_ **

**_" WHO SAID WE'RE HAVING KIDS ?! "_ ** _she screamed still red as a tomato._

_Mr. Park laughed and ran his hand through his hair,_ **_" Oh come on, We'll get married and have kiddos, how does that sound, I know you love me too much to say no. "_ **

**_" YOU-YOU- "_ **

_and with that Mrs. Park kicked him in the balls._

**_" FUCK- THAT HURTS- SHIT SHIT SHIT- "_ **   
  


Mrs. Park coughed, **" Well, travel safely and rest well yeah ? "**

Jaebum snapped to reality and smiled bowing, the boys thanked her and left.

Jackson glanced a last time towards Y/n, she smiled and waved her hand.

He grinned and waved back.


	30. The tiequan's

**𝙔/𝙉'𝙎 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


**" MOOOOOOOOOM JIMIN ATE MY RAMEN BOWL- YoU fACkING BiTcH- "** I screamed in the kitchen at the top of my lungs scaring the crap out of Julie.

**" Jeez, Y/n, you're so loud in the morning... "**

Before i could say anything Jimin ran inside the kitchen looking angry (but cute).

 **" Who you calling 'fACkING BiTcH' ??? When are you going to learn how to respect your elders huh ?! "** Jimin said throwing a banana at me, but luckily I dodged it.

 **" Please, don't throw food at each other. "** Julie said.

 **" What do you want me to call you 'Oppa' ??? I will N E V E R call anyone that do you hear me, i'm the boss in this house, mwHAHhahhHHAHHAHGHEHGHQJB- "** i nearly chocked when i saw my mother standing at the kitchen's door glaring at me with a Vogue magazine in hand.

I laughed nervously, knowing that I've stepped beyond the limits.

Then within a split of a second she took off her Chancla like a ninja and threw it at me at the speed of light and sound, and this time I couldn't dodge it.

That day I ate breakfast with a red mark in the middle of my face.

But that mark quickly faded away.

I had photoshoot later in the day so I had the morning free.

I called Song and told him to contact the Tiequan's to arrange a meeting with them today, because as Jackson said last week, they'll have to be in Korean grounds by now.

Sitting in the living room with my laptop in my lap, I typed and completed and gone through our trade records, the money that have to be given back or payed and future trades with other gangs.

My phone then rang, I picked it up and checked the caller's I.D.

Jackson was requesting to face time with me, I rose a brow, 

_he never facetimed me before, whatever-_

Upon picking up I saw his face, he was wearing a cap (again) and a mask.

I smiled and waved my hand at the camera, **" Hi, jacks. "**

He chuckled and waved his hand back, **" Hello. "**

 **" How are you ? "** he asked.

Before I could answer and loud bang was heard at the other line of the call, Jackson jumped and looked up.

**" KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL PUT THAT FUCKING TABLE DOWN FOR GODS SAKE- "**

**" I WILL BE CALLING YOUR MOTHER FOR THIS BEHAVIOUR- "**

**" STRAY KIDS WOOOOOO- "**

**" GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS THEY LOVE ME- "**

**" YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL- "**

Jackson was looking traumatised, he looked towards the camera again taking the mask off, giving an apologetic smile.

**" I'm sorry, it's- you know. "**

I giggled and nodded, **" I know, no worries, they're REALLY LOUD. "**

Jackson chuckled again and then his expression turned serious.

 **" I will be meeting them today. "** I said quickly knowing why was the reason of his call in the the first place.

He nodded, **" About that, sorry I can't come with you, I've got practice til 9. "**

 **" It's okay, I was planning on going with Song, I know you have practice. "** I said smiling.

He sighed relieved, **" Ah, thank you so much, you're so nice. "**

 **" I know. "** I smirked.

 **" If I won't be able to join you, my right-hand man will, his name's Zack, he's nice. I've texted him your address, he should be at your place by now. "** Jackson said.

 **" Wait-really ?? "** I said standing up.

Jackson nodded.

I've never met anyone who works for him.

 **" Y/n, a man is requesting to see you, his name's- Zack. "** Julie said, I thanked her and looked back at my phone.

**" He just arrived, bye see ya later ! "**

Walking up to the main entry, the man looked pretty young, and he didn't look very Chinese or Asian either, i'd say he's mixed.

Song shortly joined me and stood next to me eyeing the man at the door.

But as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up, **" You must me Ms. Park, right ? "**

I smiled, **" Yes, and you're Zack ? Wang's right hand-man. "**

He nodded and took my hand which straddled me, he then kissed the back of my hand looking up at me **" It's my pleasure meeting you. "**

I took my hand back and grimaced but quickly covered it, **" Likewise. "**

I coughed and glanced at Song, like he knew what Ii was going to ask he gave me a gun, which i took and placed in the waistband of my jeans, it was a pretty small gun but it's efficient.

The we were ready to leave.  
  


I parked my car and got out followed by Song and Zack.

During the time Song drove, Zack was trying to make a conversation with Song, but he didn't know that Song ins't a very talkative person.

Then he just huffed and turned to so apparently, we could talk.

He ended up asking me about my family's history, I just told him that we've been doing what we're doing for generations now.

He talked about how they don't see Jackson that much, most of the things and orders are given by calls, text messages, and sometimes emails.

Zack seemed like a nice person, and he ended up being older than me, he's 25.

That day I was wearing a black cargo trousers, a blue crop top and with a black bomb jacket.

The Tiequan's wanted to meet me in a hotel, it was a very high class hotel and my clothes didn't really match the dress code.

It was very big and prestigious, the two men followed me and we stood in front of the reception, a woman greeted us.

 **" Hi, How can I help ? "** she asked with a fake smile.

 **" I have a meeting with Lian Wu. "** I said.

Her smile faded away as she nodded and typed something on her computer before taking the phone and speaking to someone.

She soon turned to me and Song, looking at us from head to toe, Song was look bored and just starred at the big tank fish in the corner, while I was leaning against the counter humming waiting.

Zack was just playing with the bracelet in his hand, waiting.

A man quickly came wearing a smart black suit, he had long hair tied in a man bun, he was Chinese.

 **" Gentlemen, Ma'am, he will be taking you to meet Mr. Lian, please allow him to take you there. "** she said again.

I thanked her and was about to follow the man when she stood up and suddenly grabbed Song's arm.

Zack had already his hand on where his gun that was tucked inside his jacket, I grabbed his wrist to stop from going any further.

 **" I-uhm- Can- "** she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Song's hand, **" Come on babe. "**

I really didn't want to waste time in here, and who knows what might happen when we meet our man.

The woman was left dumbfounded as I intertwined our fingers and followed the man.

As soon as we got into the helevator, I let go of his hand.

Song didn't question my actions and just stood there silently like Zack.

Next, we began walking along a very spacious corridor, the carpet was red and the lamps were basically all chandeliers.

I shoved my hands in my jacket's pockets and kept walking near Song, Zack was trailing behind us until we reached a door, the man opened the door and let us in.

As soon as I entered, I was face to face with a huge bedroom, the bed was massive.

The windows were wide open leaving the curtains dancing in the air, a table was in the corner with sofas near it and more at the other side of the room.

It had a very warm feeling of it and smelled like honey and cigarettes.

Lian stood up, opening his arms for a _'friendly hug'_.

**" Ahh, my dear friend, my beautiful flower, it's been so long we've met. "**

I grimaced at the nickname and sat down facing him.

Lian sat down, he was wearing a plain white shirt, the collar button open.

His shirt was so thin, I could see the outlines of his tattoo covered skin. 

He had tattoo even in his neck, to arms, chest, back, and knuckles, and that's all I could see, I don't even know if he got more.

He had deep curly blue hair covering his forehead.

Lian is the head of the Tiequan's, he took his father's place after his death as he's the oldest son.

He's only 23.

When he spoke Korean, his Chinese accent still came out, even if he was quite good at it.

 **" What brings you here dear ? "** he said taking a sip from his tea.

Song was standing behind me as Zack was standing next to him, Lian's right hand man was standing behind him as well.

It's like a security thing, if a fight breaks, the right-hand man got his boss' back.

**" About that deal we've made a while ago, the port. "**

As I said those words he leaned forward.

 **" What's wrong with it ? "** he asked frowning.

 **" You haven't payed those $3M yet. "** I said smirking.

 **" You know the rules Lian... "** I said again.

**" I know, and sorry about that, something- happened back at home, family and stuff. "**

**" Also, I'm doubling the money. "** I said smirking.

Lian's eyes widen, **" Why ? "**

 **" Have you been messing up with someone's trading and market business ? I'm talking about racing cars market. "** I asked.

Lian shifted in his head uncomfortably.

 **" It's none of your business, and how did you even know ? "** he said.

 **" It is my business, that's how I knew. Listen, the reason why I'm doubling the money it's because, 1. You didn't pay me the money on due time, 2. You messed with Jackson Wang, he's part of us, which means you mess with him, you mess with us. If you pay that $6M, we'll still be good business buddies and you'll still be able to use my port without any problems, however, if you don't I'd have to eliminate you buddy. "** I finished with a smirk.

 **" After all, you're on our grounds Lian. And I'm being nice here I'm giving you two choices. What do you say ? "** Lian ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

 **" Fine, You sly fox. "** he said smiling a bit.

My eyes widen, **" What- I thought you would decline. "** I said awestruck.

Lian laughed, **" Oh no, I don't want to be on bad terms with you, you're very useful to me after all, letting me trade on your name, it's a winwin situation too. "**

I nodded, **" Yeah right. I thought I would have to beat you up or something, even kill you here. "**

Lian fake gasped, **" Lord, why ? "**

I shrugged, **" Many people don't want to pay what I tell them to, and it breaks into a fight, and you know the rest, blah blah blah- then I kill them. "**

 **" If you're unable to pay the money, you're paying with your life. "** Lian said making me nod in agreement.

 **" And with that money I'll be paying... "** he trailed off.

**" yeah ? "**

**" Can I get a little something else with it, hm ? "** he said.

I looked at his mischievous eyes and smirk before answering, **" fuck no. Ain't sleeping with a smurf. "**

Lian gasped, **" HEY DONT DISRESPECT MY HAIR LIKE THAT AND IM NOT A SMURF- "**

 **" Oh, wanna something else to eat ? "** he asked phone in hand.

I nodded, **" Chicken noodle soup, please. "**

He smiled, **" A Chicken noodle soup for the beautiful lady then. "**

 **" Why do you keep calling me names ? "** I asked.

**" huh, what names ? "**

**" Beautiful and shit. "**

**" I'm trying to flirt with you that's all. "** he said not looking up from his phone.

 **" Why ? "** i asked.

**" To get you in my bed, duh. "**

And with that I was ready to jump at him when Song hugged my waist and pulled me towards him so I won't attack the Chinese man.

 **" Keep yo nasty hands to yourself, Lian. "** I said menacingly.

 **" Come on, you're hot, please it's been so long i didn't get laid.. "** he pouted.

I grimaced in disgust, **" Lian, I will honestly beat the shit outta you if you don't leave me in peace. "**

 **" I don't even know why you're interested in me, you're really good looking you could sleep with anyone you want. "** I said slurping my soup.

 **" Yeah, but like- I don't knooooooooowwww, it's just you're kinda different. "** he said.

I rose a brow, **" Explain. "**

 **" You hate me, and I love people who hate me. "** he said proudly.

I starred at him like he was crazy, **" What- You- like playing hard to get ? "**

He nodded, **" yes, yes, exactly, that's the word I've been looking for ! "**

 **" Just use google translate. "** I rolled my eyes.

 **" Too lazy to. "** he mumbled.

 **" At least we share something in common. "** I said.

Then a ping made me wipe my mouth with a tissue and grab my phone.

I smiled looking at the screen, **" I payed. "** he said.

 **" I know, thanks. "** i said.

 **" What're you going to do with the money ? "** he asked.

 **" Buy an island near Korea and call it PARKIAN WORLD. "** i said.

He starred at me in awe, **" Please invite me when you do. "**

Song chuckled at the man, taking a sip from his coffee, the Chinese man obviously didn't catch my sarcastic tone.

I just shrugged and finished my soup in silence.


	31. Bad kitty

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


Y/n walked silently followed by Song and BK.

Her man already encircled the building, inside and outside.

She arrived to a closed door, faint noises of chatter could be heard.

Y/n glanced at BK and Song, nodding at them, they charged their guns silently and when they finished they nodded.

 **" How do you think should I bust in ? "** Y/n whispered.

BK grinned, **" Just kick the door open ? "**

**" Shall I knock and scream 'F.B.I open up ?' "**

**" Boss, just get inside the room. "** Song sighed.

 **" Oh, I know what to say. "** Y/n grinned.

She quickly looked around her, and titled her head left for Song, and right for BK.

The men stood at each side of her, reading and holding heir rifles ready to shoot.

Y/n took a deep breath, smirked and kicked the door so hard that instead of opening, it fell straight to the floor.

And with the deepest and manliest voice she could make, she said

  
Before the people inside the room could react Song and BK, shot them dead.

When they had to reload their rifles, the men inside the room who lived took their chance to try and shoot them.

A man held his gun up while holding his bleeding side as Song and BK reloaded their weapons.

But as he was about to try and shoot, Song smashed his face with the stock, the back of the firearm. 

Sending the man stumbling backwards, holding his bleeding nose and mouth, groaning.

The people inside the room scattered like rats, it was fast and messy.

A man charged at BK, trying to punch him in the face, BK dodged the blow and punched him in the stomach, holding him up by the collar, twice.

Y/n also fought and killed anyone who charged at her, tying to kill her.

She looked at the other side of the huge room and spotted the man who she was looking for.

She ran to him but suddenly a body blocked her way.

_**( A/N : warning, super duper hyper hella gayness ahead )** _

Y/n blinked and looked up meeting a dark eyes looking down on her.

It was a woman, young looking with pitch black long straight hair and red at the tips, and bangs.

She had cat like eyes, with long eyelashes and a slit eyebrow.

Her lips were deep red and were forming a scary smirk, and a lip ring could be seen.

Her skin was pale and she had a tiger tattoo on her hip.

Y/n truly felt intimidated at that moment, her body freezing and stepping back.

 **" Well... "** the woman spoke, making Y/n jump.

 **" Seems like we have a kitty here, hm ? "** she said walking ever slowly around Y/n.

And with the way she moved, Y/n knew she was face to face with a fighter.

The woman spoke with her hand rubbing against each other, her long black nails and pale skin made her look like somehow a white tiger.

She was wearing black shorts, a black leather jacket with a black lace bralette with long black boots.

Y/n was literally wearing black too, just black ripped jeans and a black hoodie with a jacket over it.

And the height difference between the two was so big, Y/n looked tiny compared to the other dangerous woman.

Y/n quickly shook her head and put on her game face.

 **" I'm not gonna ask who you are, cuz I'm gonna kill you anyway, let's fight I don't have all day. "** She said cracking her knuckles and jumping in place, from leg to leg getting ready.

 **" So rude. But confident, I like it. "** the woman smirked and quickly launched her body at Y/n throwing a punch.

Y/n jumped to the side and kicked the woman in her back with her foot, making her fall on her knee.

The woman laughed and stood up tying her hair in a ponytail, **" Not bad, not bad, sorry kitty but I gotta kill you now. "**

The woman started throwing punches super fast, and Y/n kept up clenching her teeth while dodging them or blocking them with her arm.

The woman twisted her body and threw a high kick, aiming at Y/n's face.

But Y/n low kicked her in the foot she was standing his.

As the woman fell to the ground she used her arm to spin her body and end up both legs.

She glared at Y/n and did the Karate Tiger Stance before standing up and kicking Y/n in the rib.

Y/n gasped and held her rib as her body hit a wall.

Y/n practised a lot of fighting styles but she never really went deep into the Karate field which now she regrets not going into.

Her opponent looked very professional and she probably knows what she's doing, and Y/n's sure that the woman got a black belt at this point.

But that won't discourage the smaller female, her plan was to confident and not let her fear or anxiety take over her.

The most important thing is that she have to act like she knows Karate so the woman won't change her technique fight into something perhaps, harder, or anything that may make her win over Y/n and kill her.

Y/n stood up and launched at the woman a table to jump over it and blow a strong blow to the woman's jaw.

The woman span her body making Y/n hit the air and grabbed her by the hair and used her arm to grab her neck and pull Y/n's body over her.

Y/n ended up dangling in the air, her feet barely touching the ground as the woman strangled her.

The woman chuckled and licked Y/n's earlobe, Y/n internally screamed and kicked the woman in her coochie.

_**( A/N : lmmaoaoao im so sorryyyy- )** _

The woman gasped and let go of Y/n to crouch down and breathe through her anger.

 **" That's it, you're a bad kitty. "** the woman stood up.

And Y/n's heart jumped in her chest as her eyes widen, she just angered a hot kinky lesbian that was going to kill her at any moment.

And Y/n swore the woman growled.

Y/n couldn't think anymore and started running, but escaping out of the room was impossible the doors were blocked until a side wins.

**" Shit shit shit- "**

**" COME BACK ! "** the woman screamed running after Y/n.

Y/n threw anything to stop that woman, she looked so scary at that moment.

And she used the dead bodies on the floor as trampolines to jump around, 

**" GO AWAY ! "** Y/n screamed back.

But you can't run away forever, the woman caught her by the arm punching Y/n in the face.

Y/n stumbled back and winced, but quickly got to her feet and used a karate move to slap the woman in the face, twice and her chin and then kick her in the stomach.

The woman groaned and looked at Y/n with pure anger in her eyes.

 **" What kind of fucking karate move is that ? "** she asked panting.

 **" Glad you asked actually- I call it the Tortilla move. "** Y/n said proudly.

The woman stood up speechless, **" You don't know karate do you ? "**

**" Nope. "**

**" Great, cuz i'm gonna slice you into pieces and turn you into a sushi ! "** The woman held a pocket knife in hand and launched herself again one more time at Y/n.

Y/n inhaled and dodged the attempts to stab her, moving fast.

She then grabbed the woman's neck and low kicked her making the woman fall to the ground.

Y/n straddled the woman and took her gun out of her jeans waistband and pulled the hammer, ready to shoot the woman in the middle of her face.

 **" Oh no, not so fast. "** the woman used her thighs to push Y/n's body forward and make her fall over her.

And guess what bitches.

They kissed.

Y/n pulled away grimacing and with a disgusted face, **" Did- you- just kiss me ??? "**

The woman didn't bother to answer and used that time to pull Y/n up and slam her against the wall, trapping her in between her body and the wall.

 **" SONG- SHE-SHE JUST KISSED ME HELP MY VIRGIN LIPS- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH IM CALLING YOUR MOM I SWEAR WOMAN- "** Y/n's voice quickly cut by the sudden lack of oxygen.

The woman was strangling her with one hand, and the other was holding the knife.

 **" Goodbye Kitty. "** she said ready to stab Y/n in the chest.

But Y/n doesn't die right ?

So she legit spat on her face and used both of her legs to kick the woman in the face.

Y/n held in her laughter and grabbed the woman by the collar smashing her head down on the floor and dragging her to the window as she was unconscious.

Y/n used her elbow to smash the window open and took a last look at the woman's unconscious face and threw her body out of the window.

Y/n breathed and listened a few seconds at the window until a loud thud got heard.

**" Hallelujah. "**

**" Song ? "**

**" What. "**

**" That woman just kissed me what do I do ? "**

**" Cry in a corner ? "**

**" Yeah good idea, my-my poor-virgin lips. "**

**" Hold on, did you kill her ? "**

**" Yep, threw her out of the window, we're on the 20th floor anyway... "**

**" Did you get what we were looking for ? "** Y/n asked.

Song nodded.

 **" Great, BK let's get out of here. "** she said walking to the door.

The three individuals left the room with so many dead bodies in there, you could hardly see the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at naming chapters so be warned kwdjdj


	32. Family dinner

**3𝙍𝘿 𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑 :**   
  


The boys (GOT7) were again at Y/n's house.

But this time for dinner and to properly meet Y/n's Aunt Jessicah.

_**( A/N : i know Jessi's real name is Jessicah and that the aunt is called jessicah too, so please dont be confused, ill make sure to put 'aunt' for the aunty and jessi for our queen. It's just that this similarity will play a important role in the story. )** _

Even Jay and Jessi were there along with Song and BK.

And a special guest bragged in, last minute.

Which is Christian Yu.

After some introduction, the boys knew who he was and what relation he had with the Park family.

He was munching on a big piece of meat happily, while everyone talked.

Y/n was sitting next to her mother and Jimin, who sat next Taehyung along with BK, Song, Jay & Jessi and even Julie and then the aunt and the rest of the boys.

 **" For how long have you been working with Y/n ? "** Jackson asked sipping his wine.

 **" I don't know- 3 years ?? "** he answered.

 **" You guys seem close. "** Jackson remarked.

Everybody witnessed their bickering and comfortable skinship earlier in the day and how they would talk to each other.

 **" Yep, we besthoes. "** Christian answered.

 **" Language, dear lord... "** Mrs. Park mumbled.

 **" First impression on Y/n ? "** Bambam pipped in.

 **" Hey, Why are you using me as a conversation subject ? "** Y/n snapped.

Christian swallowed and looked at Y/n, like to remember his first impression on her,

 **" Oh yeah, the first time we met was at a club, it was dope hehe- "** he laughed.

 **" Anndd, i thought she looked pretty cute, then after knowing her i thought she was hot. "** he continued.

 **" EvErYBoDy I'm about to spill some tea, listen. I asked her out, to join me and join our powers together but she rejected me boohoo- but that was way back then, turned out I was just confused with my sexuality. "** Christian laughed.

**" and now ? "**

**" I'm still confused. "** he answered eating his salad.

Everybody laughed and kept on talking when Julie came back again with a huge smile on her face.

 **" Y/n. "** she said.

 **" Yes ? "** Y/n answered.

 **" I have a surprise for you. "** Julie said catching everybody's attention.

 **" Surprise ? "** Y/n repeated again, confused.

Julie nodded.

 **" You can come out now. "** Julie shouted.

And the a person came into the living room grinning.

Y/n let out a scream and immediately ran to the person jumping into its arms.

 **" I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming back ??? Look at you- all grown up, I'm so happy- "** Y/n rambled kissing the boy's face.

The boys leaned back watching the scene with wide eyes, Y/n's mother laughed along with Jimin.

 **" Damn, what a hottie... "** Jay commented but got elbowed by Jessi.

Bk and Song ate in silence, like they were used to it, Y/n jumping on people and kissing them around the face.

Y/n pulled away holding the boy's hand, her cheeks pinkish with happiness and grinning like an idiot.

 **" Guys, This is my friend Mika. Mika, these are my friends, GOT7 which are a kpop idols. and that's Jay and Jessi, both rappers. "** she said.

The boy Mika was shorter than Y/n and played with her fingers looking over at the strangers under his eyelashes shylily.

He waved his hand slowly and hid behind Y/n.

Everybody cooed in silence, too scared to scare him away or make him uncomfortable.

 **" Come on let's sit, make a seat for Mika and give him to eat ! "** Y/n shouted and the maids hurried around the room quickly pulling down an extra plate.

Y/n was siting between her mother and Jessi and there was an empty seat near Christian.

As soon as he noticed he won't be sitting next to her he turned around with big doe eyes and pouty lips.

As if she understood what he was going to say she smiled and quickly said, **" Christian' super nice, don't worry, if something's wrong tell me straight away yeah ? "**

He nodded and walked shyly to the table but quickly realised that he had no idea who's Christian.

 **" I- I don't know who's Christian... "** he mumbled.

 **" Chris ?! "** Y/n called as Christian starred at the boy with his mouth open like a fish without blinking.

 **" Ahhaha- yes, it's me- i'm Christian. "** he rambled quickly looking away slightly turning red.

Mika smiled a bit and went to sit down next to Christian.

 **" Hi, I'm Mika !~ "** Mika said gaining his confidence again and offering his hand for Chris to shake.

Christian panicked and said taking the boy's hand in his.

 **" Yeah- I'm uhm- who am I again ? fuck- ahhad-a I like potatoes. "** Christian said his face red like a stop sign.

The boys snickered, as Christian was trying to breathe as Mika looked at him brightly shinning like an angel.

Y/n watched Christian being a panicked bean, it was a fun scene to watch.

Christian was a very big man, buff and strong with messy curly brown hair and many tattoos.

But Mika was so small and cute, with cute small hands and face.  
  


 **Daddy Yu :** Y/N FUCK FUCK IM PANICHKSINSG AHELP HELP ME PLZ I BEG U WFUCK WHABAQVHKBDV- 

**Me :** tf is wrong with ur ass ??

  
**Daddy Yu :** mika

**Me :** yh ?

  
**Daddy Yu :** i cant breathe anymore i might have asthma.

**Me :** heh nah, u fine, u just hella gay

  
**Daddy Yu :** WHAT LISTEN MY HEART IS FASTER THAN A LAMBORGHINI AND IM SHAKING MY FACE AND MY BODY IS HOT I NEED TO GO TO THE DOCTOR

 **Daddy Yu :** MY TUMMY IS DOING BACKFLIPS 

**Daddy Yu :** I SWeAR IM GoING to Cry IS HE EVEN REAL 

**Daddy Yu :** Y/N WHY DO YOU HAVE HOT FRIENDS ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Daddy Yu :** fuck my life 

**Daddy Yu :** ARGDHGDH HE SMILED SHIT WHAT DO I DO ?!

**Me :** ...

**Me :** i can see that u legit in fornt of me u gay turtle.

  
**Daddy Yu :** IdK WHta IM FEELING WHAT IS IT ??!! hLEPJuh-

**Me :** u in love shrek

**Me :** u love Mika, deal with it

  
**Daddy Yu :** WHAT ?!

 **Daddy Yu :** why is he so beautiful fuck-

**Me :** Chris, i gotta tell u something later abt mika.

  
**Daddy Yu :** okay ?

**Me :** just- eat and don't die.

  
**Daddy Yu :** now im curious tell me now plz im dying

**Me :** remember that family i kidnapped for u ?? 4 people ?

  
**Daddy Yu :** oh yeah- i remember.

**Me :** do u remember the boy i've brought ?

  
**Daddy Yu :** yeah ??

**Me :** u don't get it do you ?

  
**Daddy Yu :** im stupid Y/n.

**Me :** Mika, he's the boy.

  
**Daddy Yu :** ...

 **Daddy Yu :** r u for real rn ?

**Me :** yh.

  
**Daddy Yu :** fuck.

 **Daddy Yu :** does he even know h-who i am ?

**Me :** he knows ure my friend and also a gang leader.

  
**Daddy Yu :** and does he know that it was i who wanted- 

**Me :** no.

  
**Daddy Yu :** shit, im sorry.

**Me :** its the past now...

**Me :** and Mika seems to warm up to you, maybe even like u.

  
**Daddy Yu :** WAIT REALLY ??

 **Daddy Yu :** no u lying,

 **Daddy Yu :** JUST LOOK AT ME? im LIKE rED like a bacon who's facking akward and huge like a bull, and hes here, shinning like the fucking sun (after youngjae of course cuz he cute too but whatever) and hes so pretty like- PRETTIER THAN YOU and his laugh is so cute, HOLD on WHATS HIS FAVE COLOUR ? DOES HE LIKE PUPPIES OR CATS ??

**Me :** chill yo tits down chris.

**Me :** u can ask him whatever u want after dinner

**Me :** also- im beautiful u bitch

**" Y/n stop texting during dinner. "** Mrs. Park said sighing.

 **" Are you texting your boyfriend ? OOoOOooHHH- "** Jimin said.

 **" Boyfriend, what boyfriend ?! "** Jay said frowning.

 **" Yeah, I'm texting my boyfriend. "** Y/n answered sarcastically.

Jay's eyes widen, **" Who ?! "**

**" Me, I'm the boyfriend. "** Christian said smirking.

Jay pulled a gun out from his trouser's waistband and pointed it at Chris who screamed.

 **" SHIT I WAS JUST JOKING JAY TF IS WRONG WITH YOU. "** Chris said.

 **" PUT THAT SHIT DOWN. "** Y/n said.

Jay sighed and placed the gun on the table sighing.

The he stood up again slamming his hands on the table.

 **" Jaebeom ? "** Mrs. Park said concerned.

 **" I'm gonna take this opportunity to say something because everyone's in here. I'm Y/n's daddy aka her dad, and none of you is allowed to date my baby princess without MY permission. "** he said pointing at every GOT7 member glaring and glared especially longer at Jackson.

Y/n was obviously unbothered eating her pasta humming, Jay was a drama queen and it was nothing new to her.

 **" Jay, please put that gun away, and if anyone else is carrying a gun, please place it in the living room's table, or i'll be very upset, it should be a peaceful time when we're together. "** Mrs. Park said.

Jay sighed and stood up, **" Fine. "**

 **" Let me, i'll take all of them. "** Song said.

Jay shrugged and gave his gun to Song.

Jessi also gave hers to him.

BK doesn't usually carry a gun with him, so he didn't have one to give.

Song turned to Christian.

Christian reached his jean's back pocket and pulled out his, giving it to Song.

Then he turned to Y/n, she reached her back pocket too and gave hers.

But Song stayed still in front of her waiting.

**" What ? "**

**" Give me ALL your weapons Y/n. "** he said.

**" But I did ??? "**

**" Y/n. "** he warned.

She whined and pulled out two more guns and a pocket knife.

Placing them in Song's hands.

 **" Where- Whe-WHY- HOW DOeS SHE cARRIES aLL THAT in Her Clothes- "** Mark whisper shouted to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shrugged and kept eating.

 **" Does anyone of you carry an firearm ? "** Song asked looking at Bambam and Jackson.

Both shook their heads.

**" Nope. "**

**" Good. "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is so much more fun to read in wattpad, it's more complete and the media in there makes the experience even more fun,,, mika does have a face claim and its someone on insta,,, if you do like this book you might think abt using wattpad to read it :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on wattpad. I'll add tags on the way, there's a lot.


End file.
